Ducktales Movie - Tales of the Duck Twins
by Super Saiyan 3 Odd
Summary: Donald tells a stroy to Dewey & Webby. Takes place after the first episode of season 2. We are about to go back 85 years to witness the beginning of Donald and Della Duck, the deep twin bond they shared, their past experience as children, how they met Scrooge and how they became adventurers. And we will see how the Duck Family got their first Infinity Stone.
1. Part 1 - Duck Twins

**Ducktales – Tales of the Duck Twins Part 1**

**Get ready for the first part of my first Ducktales movie people. We're about to go back to the VERY beginning for the legendary hero Donald Duck and his twin sister Della Duck.**

* * *

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Russi Taylor as Young Donald (Posthumous role)**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck & Young Della**

****David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck****

**Micheal Douglas as Quackmore Duck**

**Karen Gillan as Hortense McDuck**

**Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake**

**Elizabeth Olsen as Matilda McDuck**

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley**

**David Kaye Duckworth**

**Paul F. Tompkins as Young Gladstone  
**

**Tom Kenny as Young Fethry  
**

**Eric Bauza as Grandpappy Beagle & BankJob Beagle**

**Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle**

* * *

_We go back 85 years ago to the beginning for Donald and Della Duck, the VERY beginning, when they were just one egg. A seagull flies through the clouds and then through Duckburg._

**Donald (Narration): **Long ago, there was one egg. And in that egg lied 2 ducklings destined for adventure.

_We go to the neighbourhood to a normal house with a blue roof. Inside its living room was a middle aged female duck with grey/blondish hair, glasses, wearing a dark purple dress and black feminine shoes. It is Hortense McDuck, Scrooge McDuck's sister and mother of Donald and Della. Hortense sits their humming a tune and rubbing a large egg she's carrying. _

**Donald (Narration): **Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking and you're right. The ducklings inside the eggs were indeed me and my sister.

_In comes a middle aged male duck wearing a dark brown vest over a cream coloured shirt. Blue armbands are wrapped around in between his shoulder and elbows and he wears an orange tie. His hair is upright and a pointy moustache sticks out from his beak. This duck is none other than Quackmore Duck, Donald and Della's father. He leans over the couch and looks at the eggs with a smile._

**Quackmore: **How are our babies doing?

**Hortense: **_She looks at her husband with am excited and warm smile. _They're going to hatch soon in about a 5 minutes. Just think Quackmore, in a couple of minutes we're gonna be parents.

**Quackmore: **Yes, we are. _Quackmore can picture himself as a good father now until a thought comes to his mind. _What if they don't like me?

**Hortense: **Quackmore.

**Quackmore: **No, really.

**Hortense: **There are too ducklings in this egg, odds are one of them are bound to like you.

**Quackmore: **Butaren't you worried too dear, due to our anger issues?

**Hortense: **_Hortense stops and turns to her husband with worry on her face this time. _Well, I suppose when you put it that way there may be some difficulty along the way.

**Quackmore: **There's also the fact that neither of us know how to raise children.

**Hortense: **I'm sure we can figure that out as we go along. _Quackmore smiles back at his wife._

**Quackmore: **I suppose you're right. Perhaps I'm thinking too much.

_A knock is heard on the door, grabbing their attention. She gives the egg to Quackmore and opens up the door, revealing Scrooge in his younger days and earlier attire much to Hortense's delight._

**Hortense: **Scroogie! _The two of them share a big hug before separating._

**Scrooge: **Ahh! Hortense! I hope I'm not too late for the birth.

**Hortense: **No, no. You're just in time. Come in, come in.

_Scrooge steps inside and sees Quackmore holding the egg. _

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge greets him by taking his hat off for a second. _Quackmore.

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore pulls his moustache with a smile. _Scrooge. Glad you could make it. For a minute I thought you'd be too busy on another adventure to visit us on this special occasion. _Scrooge merely laughs and lightly jabs the egg with his cane._

**Scrooge: **Are you daft? I wouldn't miss the birth of your wee ones for the world. So, when will they hatch?

**Hortense: **They should hatch right about…_Suddenly; the egg begins to shake much to their shock. _Now! Hurry, put them on the table!

_That is immediately done and the three grown ducks watch the egg beginning to crack._

**Scrooge: **Look at this you two. It's the miracle of birth!

_The top half of the egg is finally broken off after what seems like an eternity. Quackmore, Hortense and Scrooge edge closer gasping in excitement, out of the egg comes out one duckling. The first is a boy with a tuft of hair standing out at the front. 5 minutes later another one comes out and its a girl. She short hair going down the back of her head. Hortense can't help but coo at their cuteness. She and her husband can't help but cry out tears of joy._

**Hortense: **Aww! Look at them, they're so adorable.

**Quackmore: **Yes, indeed they are. _Quackmore holds up the male duck in happiness and Hortense holds the female in her arm. _Well hello there little one. I'm your daddy. _The duckling can't help but pull the moustache as a sign of affection to which he doesn't mind._

**Hortense: **Hello sweetie. I'm your mother. _The baby girl happily tries to reach out to her mother who in response touches her tiny little fingers. _You're so beautiful.

**Scrooge: **Just like her mother. May I hold them both? _Quackmore is a little worried but a nod from Hortense eases him a little._

**Quackmore: **Alright, just try to be careful.

_They both hold out the ducklings and now Scrooge is holding both babies in his arms. He can't help but smile warmly as they try to reach out for him._

**Scrooge: **Bless me yesteryears, look at them! So full of life and happiness, no treasure I've found on adventures can ever compare to this.

**Hortense: **I completely agree. _She notices something's wrong with the boy. _Um…Scroogie…I think your holding the lad too tight.

**Scrooge: **What? _He looks to the boy and sees his fidgeting. _Oops, my bad. _He loosens up and the male duck is squawking angrily, amusing the adults around him. _This one seems to have inherited both your anger. Guess I shouldn't be too surprised. So, what shall we name them?

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore takes the boy and holds him up. _I've already come up with a name for the boy. His name shall be Donald.

_The boy duck now named Donald is squawking happily._

**Hortense: **I think our newborn son likes it.

**Scrooge: **What about the girl? _Hortense looks at the girl in the eye._

**Hortense: **I think I'll name her Della.

**Scrooge: **Donald and Della Duck. Those are wonderful names. I think the future is looking bright for these two youngins.

_Two more ducks come inside and gasp in happiness and delight at the sight of the new babies. The male Duck was wearing a lab coat and the female looked like Hortense except her dress is red and her hair is done in a bun pointed upwards. It was none other than Ludwig von Drake and Matilda McDuck, the middle sister of Scrooge and Hortense. Everyone else urges them to come in and meet them both to which they oblige. Baby Donald and Della are held close together. They smile at each other and clasp their hands together._

**Donald (Narration): **It was from that moment our lives truly began and I've gotta tell you it was fun.

* * *

_6 years later Donald and Della are in their toddler years and attending school. Both of them and their mother and father are in front of the mirror in male and female versions of black sailor outfits for the school they go to. They are happily holding hands together as their mother puts a hat on Donald and a hairband on Della._

**Donald (Narration): **Our parents were really good to us. Mom was always very supportive of us and our dreams. Dad was a little overprotective and cautious but overall a dependable man. And just like me he was a powerful mage, so the origins of my magic are really no mystery.

* * *

_Quackmore was demonstrating his fire abilities and showing them off in front of Donald and Della, putting the twins in complete awe._

* * *

**Donald (Narration): **Della as you know; was reckless but full of life and a love for adventure that no one could rival. _Della was swinging around the ceiling fan in their room before acrobatically jumping onto their bunk bed. _As for me, I loved adventure just as much and the only thing that could never be rivalled was my temper…also my tendency to run into bad luck. _Donald had a bucket over his head and accidentally ran into the drawer. He throws it off and goes hopping mad until Della comes down and offers up his hat, calming him down. _

_He smiles at his twin and takes his hat before putting it on. The both of them laugh before running off for school. Against the wall is a board with paper stuck to it with their hand prints. Donald's coloured blue and Della's coloured brown._

* * *

**Donald (Narration): **But as different as we were, we were the perfect duo, the perfect team. We did everything together and every day after school we would play, get ice-cream or play pranks on people we hate. We were always there for each other.

_Donald and Della grabbed an ice-cream. Donald was having a double scoop vanilla and chocolate ice cream while Della was just having chocolate. Unfortunately, Della's scoop slips off but luckily Donald is there to slip his chocolate scoop at the top onto her cone. She smiles gratefully before they continue eating. _

* * *

_The both of them were now in the park playing tag. Della was in hiding as Donald hunted her down._

**Donald: **Come out; come out wherever you are sis.

**Della: **Banzai! _He turns to see Della leaping from a bush. Donald gives a shout of surprise when his sister slams into him, pinning him down. _Gotcha! _Donald laughs as he struggles to get up._

**Donald: **Hey, that's cheating! We agreed no jumping!

**Della: **_Della grins. _But I didn't jump at you, I leaped at you. There's a difference. _With that she got off and helped up her brother. _Now it's your turn to catch me.

**Donald: **Okay! _He begins running after her sister and the both of them are laughing until Della starts climbing up a large tree with ease. _Hey, that's not fair! How am I supposed to catch you? You know I can't climb up trees like you yet!

_As if to prove his point, Donald climbs up the trunk of the trees but falls off when he's only 2 feet off the ground while Della is 25 feet._

**Della: **We're ducks! We're supposed to be able to go high and reach hard to reach places. _Della has her hands on her hip. _Don't worry my beloved brother! I, Della Duck will make you the best tree climber ever! _She proudly motions herself._ Well, apart from me that is.

_Donald nervously nods and she excitedly nods back._

**Della: **Great! What would you do without your amazing sister to teach you things? Here's how it's done. _She gets ready to jump. _First be confident, extremely confident. You look at the branch you want to go to and just leap for it. No hesitation, just go for it. Like so!

_Della takes a little step back before leaping off the branch she was on towards the branch of another tree. However, when she makes contact with the branch it snaps and she begins falling and screaming in horror._

**Donald: **Della! _Donald makes a wild dash and leaps up to catch his sister. The both of them hit the ground hard and a small dust cloud erupts. Della is piled on Donald and the both of them are groaning in pain. _Ow…

**Della: **Sorry.

**Donald: **That's okay. Are you alright Del?

**Della: **I am, thanks Donnie. _They separate and sit up, happily staring at each other._

**Donald: **_Donald proudly dismisses that. _No problem. What would you do without your awesome brother to get you out of trouble?

**Della:** I see what you're doing there. _The both of them chuckle a little._

**Donald: **By the way, Della.

**Della: **Yeah. _Della shouts in surprise when Donald tackles and pins her down. _Tag! You're it! _The both of them burst into laughter as they enjoy the time they spend playing with each other._

* * *

**Donald (Narration): **And that wasn't all. Every day we would secretly wander the city looking for adventure, you know since our father was overprotective and all.

_The next day Donald and Della are exploring the beach and what they found was an entrance to a cave besides the canyon but it's boarded up with wood. They take a peek through the holes._

**Della: **Neato! _They step back in excitement. _An abandoned mysterious cave; possibly filled with hidden treasure or even horrifying ghosts. _Donald motions to the entrance like a gentleman._

**Donald: **Ladies first.

**Della: **Aww. That's sweet. _Della walks up to the wooden boards and attempts to pull one off but it's a struggle and she ends up landing on her back. Donald can't help but chuckle a little._

**Donald: **Good thing you've got your athleticism Del. I've got the other thing. _He playfully puts a finger on his chin. _What was it called? _He immediately reels back his fist. _Oh yeah, punching! _He punches the wooden boards and breaks through. He looks to see his hand covered in splinters. _Cool, splinters. _He shakes them off and heads inside. Della steps in next with a flashlight._

**Della: **Whoa! This is one creepy cave!

**Donald: **_Donald puts his hand on his hips. _Hey, don't worry sis; wherever we go, we go together.

**Della: **_Della holds up her fist in determination. _Yeah! You're right! We can do anything to together. Nothing can stop Della Duck! Hmm, that sounds like a cool motto. _Donald brings out a marker._

**Donald:** Get out your pen sis. Anyone who comes here needs to know who owns the place.

_Della happily brings out a pen too and they write their names on the wall. It reads "Donald & Della Duck". The two of them explore deeper into the cave._

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg! **

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some...**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of daring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest get into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

_**…**_

* * *

_A couple minutes later Donald and Della are continuing walking through the cave. Della narrates the adventure while making appropriate hand gestures._

**Della: **And so, brother and sister fearlessly walk through the abandoned creepy and dark cave. What lies inside? Ghosts, monsters or maybe even pirates? There's a high possibility it could spell death for the both of them.

**Donald: **You really love narrating, don't ya?

**Della: **Well of course I do. I love adding drama to a great adventure.

_They see something shining up ahead and stop to gasp in awe to see that it's a large diamond stuck to the sand._

**Donald & Della: **Wow!

**Della: **That…has got to be the largest diamond I've ever seen!

**Donald: **This is the coolest thing ever! If anyone at school knew about this they'd be jealous!

**Della: **_Della puts a finger on her chin. _Should we really take this thing outside? The last thing we'd want to do is attract the attention of thieves.

**Donald: **_Donald snaps his finger and they look to each other._Maybe we could leave it here. We can use this cave as our own secret treasure place. _Della gasps in delight._

**Della: **That's a great idea! From now on every treasure we find we bring it here!

**Donald: **_Donald pumps his fists in excitement. _What should we spend it on?

**Della: **Nothing! We'll just keep them for the fun of it! _They epically raise their fists in the air._

**Donald & Della: **YEAH!

* * *

_The both of them have now exited the cave and Della is really giddy._

**Della: **Oh wow! I seriously can't wait for our next adventure and treasure we find.

_Suddenly a small rock slams against the back of Della's head causing her to shout in pain and drop on her face, leaving Donald shocked. Della lifts her head up with a pained expression and the place her rock hit is a little red._

**Della: **Ow! What the heck!?

_They turn to see 3 ducks almost twice their size. The one at the fronts name is Crampelter who was wearing a blue vest with a skull at the front, black trousers and a blue hat. He and his two cronies look down on Donald and Della who glare at them in distaste._

**Donald & Della: **Aww, phooey.

**Crampelter: **Well, if it isn't the loser twins. What are you up to? Gonna go on a little adventure in the dumps where trash like you belong. _He high-fives his cronies and Donald is getting increasingly angry. The twins grit their teeth._

**Donald: **You'd know Crampelter, since you live in one! _He points in random direction. _Get lost!

**Crampelter: **Listen dorks and listen good! _He first points at Della. _You're a fantasy adventure loving freak!

_Della looks down sheepishly, she hates it when people make fun of her dreams._

**Crampelter: **_He then points at Donald. _And you're a temperamental loser with a voice people can barely understand!

_Donald tenses and becomes vexed as their bullies smile sadistically._

**Crampelter: **And the both of you are lucky you have each other because neither of you are gonna make any friends. All your adventure fantasy is nothing but fantasies. And do you know why that's the case? Because you're unable to accept reality, that your little adventure dreams will never come true. That's why you'll always be freaks!

_Crampelter and his goons laugh as Donald is close to letting his rage take control but Della lets their words sink in and her expression is mortified._

**Donald: **Della…_Donald can see tears streaming down her face. She looks to him in sadness before running off crying. Donald reaches out to her in vain. _Della, wait!

_Crampelter makes mocking hand gestures involving crying._

**Crampelter: **That's it! Run crying home to mama widdle baby!

_He and his friends laugh again and his twin sister crying causes Donald to finally snap. Even as a 6 year old Donald's anger is incredibly deadly and he's not be messed with. He vehemently turns to the bully and goes red with rage, much to their surprise. Donald shouts with pure ferocity and charges in swinging his fists like crazy. The sounds of fighting can be heard and from the way Crampelter and his goons are screaming in pain it's pretty obvious Donald is beating them up._

* * *

_Now it's sunset and Della is sitting in front of the tide sniffing, hugging her knees and looking down with some leftover tears dropping from her face. He's greeted by the voice of a familiar duck behind her._

**Donald: **Hey sis. _Della quickly wipes the tears from her face and turns to Donald._

**Della: **Hey bro. _She gasps when she sees her twin covered in some dirt. _Are you okay, what happened? _Donald warmly stares at his sister._

**Donald: **Oh, just the usual rage which came from you getting upset, allowing me to beat up Crampelter and his gang of losers.

_Crampelter and his gang are lying on the ground beaten, bruised and incredibly scared of Donald after seeing his rage._

**Della: **_Della is touched to know that her brother would risk getting hurt just to defend her. _That's sweet of you Donnie. Thanks.

**Donald: **_Donald dismisses it. _Don't mention it. I wasn't about to sit back and let those creeps say those things about you. Are you okay?

**Della: **Yeah, I'm fine, I just…_she struggles a little bit to say it until Donald sits right next to her. _I just wonder if Crampelter's right. I mean what if adventure is just a fantasy in my head?

**Donald: **_Donald puts a hand on her shoulder. _Hey, don't say that. Don't let what those idiots said get to you. _Della looks at her brother with a desperate expression._

**Della: **But what if I'm never able to go on big adventures, what if we can't become the greatest adventurers in the world? What if my dreams never come true?

**Donald: **With that kind of talk your dreams won't come true. _He wraps his arm around Della. _Listen sis, one day we're gonna leave this dumb town and when we do we'll find adventure, treasures and definitely new friends. _He motions Della gets up with a hopeful smile on her face. _

**Della: **You really mean it?

**Donald: **Hey, would I lie to you? You know what I want to do when I become an adventurer?

**Della: **_Della becomes excited to know. _What, tell me?

**Donald: **I want to be the greatest sailor in the world. I wanna sail the seven seas. I want to be able to travel through the open water and feel ocean, take on storms, whirlpools and typhoons! They're gonna be no match for Donald Duck, cause I am the storm! What about you Della?

**Della: **_Della points at herself. _Me?

**Donald: **Yeah. What do you wanna be when you become an adventurer? _Della thinks to herself before happily remembering what she likes most when she looks at the sky._

**Della: **I want to be the greatest pilot in the world. I want to fly through and command the open skies. I wanna feel the wind breeze against my face. Phooey, to hurricanes or storms, because nothing can stop Della Duck!

**Donald: **Exactly! And we can do anything when we're together! _They stand directly in front of each other now._

**Della: **We can become great adventurers like Scrooge McDuck! He's the greatest adventurer in the world!

**Donald: **Exactly like Scrooge McDuck! Maybe even better adventurers!

**Della: **Yeah! We're the Duck Twins! Crampelter or other jerks who've bullied us haven't stopped us before and we won't let them stop us now!

**Donald: **Yeah! Ducks don't back down!

**Della: **Hey, that can be our twin motto! Our thing!

_They wrap their arms around each other and look to the ocean and skies._

**Donald & Della: **Ducks don't back down! _The two of them erupt into laughter as they enjoy their sibling moment. Della then gratefully stares at her brother._

**Della: **Thanks Donnie, I really needed that. You're the best brother a sister could ever have, you know that. You always know how to cheer me up.

**Donald: **_Donald rubs the back of his head sheepishly. _Aww, come on Della. You know I'd do anything to keep you happy. And tell you what; on any adventures we go I'll always be there to protect you from anything no matter what.

_In response to these brave and loving words Della comes up and gives her twin brother a big hug to which he gladly returns and now they're in a sibling embrace under the sunset. It is quite obvious how incredibly close these two are and the great comfort they find in being held in each other's arms rather than their parents. They separate and Donald quickly gets out a pen._

**Donald: **Wanna go draw on Crampelter before he wakes up.

**Della: **_Della brings up her pen too. _There's nothing else I'd rather do.

* * *

_Scenes shift to their house where they tell their mother and father their dreams at night. Their parents are on the couch listening to their children speaking. Hortense has a supportive smile but Quackmore sternly has his arms crossed._

**Donald: **So you see, I want to be the greatest sailor ever when I grow up!

**Della: **And I wanna be the greatest pilot in the world!

**Hortense: **My, those are such ambitious and wonderful dreams!

**Quackmore: **I'm not quite sure about this. _Donald and Della have pleading expressions._

**Donald: **But why Dad?

**Quackmore: **It sounds dangerous. You could both get hurt.

**Della: **But Daddy! It's our dream! Pleeeeeease! Donnie and I really love adventure!

**Donald: **Yeah! Mom supports us, don't you Mom. _Quackmore is still a little unsure until Hortense speaks up._

**Hortense: **Of course I do Donald. _She looks to her husband. _Oh, come now deary. Let them be whatever they want to be. I remember a certain young duck who was just as obsessed with adventure and becoming a mage at such a young age. _Quackmore's eyes widen as he feels a light bulb shine in his mind from hearing. Seeing the pleading expressions on his son and daughters face remind him of his childhood desire for adventure and learning how to be a mage. He sighs and then puts on a smile._

**Quackmore: **Alright then. Your mother and I shall support your dreams. And you can go on adventures if you like.

_Donald and Della couldn't believe it. Their overprotective father is gonna let them go on adventures they want, causing them to leap around screaming with joy. Della dances like a little school girl and Donald is on his head spinning like a top. Hortense and Quackmore watch their children in happiness._

**Hortense: **Bless me bagpipes, look at them, so full of energy.

**Quackmore: **Yes, indeed they are. _To his surprise the duck twins latch onto him for a hug._

**Della: **Thank you Daddy!

**Donald: **Yeah, you're the best! _Quackmore can't help but hug them back, enjoying their affection and Hortense watches with a sweet smile._

* * *

_A day later Donald and Della are both reading a book about sailing and piloting._

**Donald (Narration): **Those were the good days. Those bullies were wrong when they said we wouldn't make any friends. As a matter of fact we made plenty.

* * *

_On Christmas morning Donald and Della are giving each other their gifts. They open them up and they both become delighted to get new outfits. Donald's gift is a blue version of his current sailor outfit and Della gets a pilot outfit. They hug each other in response to the gifts they've given each other._

* * *

_Later, the twins try out their new clothes. Donald dresses himself in his new blue sailor outfit with a red ribbon and blue hat and Della is dressed in her brown pilot outfit with a pilot hat, blue scarf and goggles._

* * *

_Donald introduces Della to kid Mickey and Goofy. Della happily shakes Mickey's hand and though she's a little weirded out by Goofy she happily shakes his hand too._

**Donald (Narration): **But even if we didn't make friends, that was okay because when push comes to shove we always had each other. The two of us had each other's backs no matter what happened; after all I did promise I'd protect Della. Our whole life itself was one big adventure which we enjoyed to our hearts content.

* * *

_Donald and Della are on a camping trip with their parents. As their parents ready the fire and food, the duck twins gaze at the stars. Della points at a constellation just as Donald puts a small boat and plane on the lake in front of them. The both of them are then sliding down a hill on large pads of leaves while laughing and having the time of their lives._

* * *

_The family are in a vacation home in Alaska. Quackmore and Hortense watch and encourage the both of them to ice skate. Donald is frantically moving his feet, hilariously struggling to keep his balance until Della grabs both his hand but then both the front end of one of their skates snag onto each other. They yell out in surprise and when Della attempts to pull her skate off Donald drops to the ice and begins sliding, dragging Della with her. The Duck twins are screaming and eventually Donald slams into the snow and Della is sent flying up, landing right in front of him. The both of them have pained expressions but when they look at each other they can't help but smile and laugh, unsurprised that their first ski experience turned out like this._

* * *

**Donald (Narration): **And the adventures we went on as we went into our pre-teen years were one of the bests! I could never forget about them even if I wanted to!

_Donald and Della are nearly 10 years old. Donald is wearing a dark blue t-shirt with an anchor picture on it and he had an emo hairstyle. Della wears the same pilot outfit except her jacket is unbuttoned and she mainly wears a headband now. The Duck Twins were fighting an actual grizzly bear. Donald was keeping it distracted by riding on it and Della slides beneath to lasso its back feet together._

* * *

_The both of them are now in a forest. Donald is wearing a fedora and Della wears a deerstalker hat as the twins have magnifying glasses and notepads they're using to get clues to solve the Menehune mystery together. _

* * *

_The both of them are having the time of their lives on a mine kart and are screaming with joy. When it smashes into the end Donald and Della are flown off and they land in a pile. When they open their eyes they smile at each other before bursting into laughter._

* * *

**Donald (Narration): **Of course, like any other sibling we would argue over the littlest of the things.

_Donald and Della are having an argument in their room about what their next adventure should be and they vent it out by fighting aggressively. The twins are rolling across the floor then down the stair in the living room where their father was reading a newspaper. When they roll in his direction his lifts his feet so they'd roll beneath him, not bothered trying to stop the fight since it happens all the time. Della victoriously pins Donald down and smirks, until Donald twists over enough to pin her down. Once again they're rolling until they go into the kitchen and crashing is heard. The parents look to see that Della is covered in a large pot and Donald is covered in juice. When Della takes the pot off and the twins glare at each other but then give a small smile._

**Donald: **Wanna call it a draw?

**Della: **That is fair.

* * *

**Donald (Narration): **But no matter how many times we fought we were always best friends.

_Donald and Della are now celebrating their 10__th__ birthday. They blow out the candles and their parents and other family members clap for them._

* * *

**Donald (Narration): **And whatever dangers we faced, we faced it together.

_The Duck Twins are fighting the old Original Classic Beagle Boys by a bank consisting of Bank Job, Bugle and Baby Face. They dodge the Bank Job's punch and then Donald crawls up on him, furiously beating him and making him stagger. He pulls on his mouth before banging his head and then bouncing off like a pinball from brother to brother. Della swiftly evades multiple strikes from Baby Face and then jumps on his head, forcing his hat down. She leaps off and gets on her hand to deliver a double back kick, sending him flying. Donald swings underneath the arm of the Bugle who barely had time to attack. Donald headbutts him and sends him flying too. The both of them crash into Bank Job and drop to the ground and Della lassos a rope which she launches to tie them up. She and Donald leap up near a tree by the bank, bring the rope down the branch and the Beagle Boys are strung up like yo-yos. Donald and Della smile at each other and high five._

**Donald & Della: **Duck Twins!

* * *

**Donald (Narration): **The future was looking bright for us. Then one day…

_Donald and Della were in the park racing up the large tree again. Thanks to Della teaching him, Donald is able to climb just as high as her now, though Della is smugly beating him right now._

**Donald: **Hey, wait up!

**Della: **Try to keep up!

**Donald: **I can keep up!

_They eventually get 40 feet off the ground and Della reaches the branch first and raises her fists victoriously._

**Della: **I win again! Nailed it! _Donald reaches the branch too and rests his head against it panting in exhaustion._

**Donald: **I'll…get you…next time…

**Della: **_Della scoffs with her hands on her hip and smug smile. _Yeah right. You wish. _She bends down to his level. _But I gotta say; you've really gotten the better hang of climbing Donald and you're way more athletic than before. You're almost as good as me.

**Donald: ** _Donald returns her smile. _Well, that's thanks to you sis.

**Della: **_Della gets up and points at him. _You bet it is bro! Like I said when we were 6, what would you do without your twin sister to teach you stuff? _Della turns her gaze towards another tree with a branch at pretty much the same height. _Now watch how your sister jumps to another tree like a boss!

_Della takes a little step back and then leaps off with sheer confidence about her chances. She grabs the tree branch but like before it snaps and now Della finds herself falling and screaming down, prompting Donald to literally leap off the branch and into action._

**Donald: **DELLA!

_He grabs his sister and grabs onto a nearby branch before letting go and the both of them land in a pile of bushes. When they emerge from the bushes a lot of leaves are on their hair and they're panting._

**Della: **Thanks Donald.

**Donald: **Sure, no problem. But this feels a little familiar. _They smile at each other._

**Della: **Tell me about it. They say history repeats itself but this is a little ridiculous.

**Donald: **Yeah. But like I said when we were 6, what would you do with your twin brother to protect you?

**Della: **You always love turning things around, don't you? _The Duck Twins burst out into laughter after having such a great time._

**Donald: **Come on, let's head back before our parents start to worry. _They make their way to their house._

**Della: **You mean before Dad starts worrying.

**Donald: **Right.

* * *

_Scenes shift to the Duck family household where Hortense is preparing dinner and Quackmore is preparing a black suit just as Donald and Della burst inside._

**Donald: **We're home! _They're parents are delighted and relieved._

**Quackmore: **Ah, Donald, Della there you are.

**Hortense: **Did the two of you enjoy your day? _Della firmly wraps her arm around Donald while giving a gentle noogie to which he laughs at._

**Della: **Epic and exciting as always. _The twins stop when they see Quackmore holding the black suit._

**Donald: **Whoa! Dad's fancy black suit? Who died? _Donald and Della chuckle from the joke but this was a literal question by accident._

**Quackmore: **Your mother's uncle Angus. _The twins did not expect that and stare at each other dumbfounded._

**Donald: **Awkward…

**Hortense: **_After finishing with the cooking Hortense comes in. _Do not forget that we're going to the city of Quackmore for his funeral and will-reading.

**Quackmore: **The man has sailed the seven seas for years, making rich new discoveries and locating treasures lost deep in the sea. His time in this world had come and so he's leaving your mother some of his treasures.

**Hortense: **Not that it matters, of course. No amount of money or treasure could ever compare to the man my uncle was. Bless me bagpipes, bless his soul.

**Quackmore: **We're going away for one night.

**Della: **Does this mean we have the whole place to ourselves? _Quackmore firmly has his hands on his hips._

**Quackmore: **Absolutely not. Last time we left you here on your own you almost burned the house down. _Donald and Della groan in disappointment._

**Donald & Della: **Ohhhhh…_Della then glares at Donald who smiles innocently and throws his hands up. When they were left alone last time Donald's bad luck accidentally left the kettle on and that caused the house to burn down. Luckily fire fighters stopped it and the entire family avoided homelessness._

**Donald: **Come on Dad, you're not still worrying about that.

**Della: **Yeah, that was like a year ago.

**Quackmore: **Nevertheless your mother and I have decided you will stay over at another's house until we get back.

**Donald: **Do we really need to stay over at the house of some stranger we've never met?

**Hortense: **_Hortense shoots a reassuring smile. _Oh, we assure you that this man is no stranger. You'll be more surprised than you think. Now eat up, both of you and then get your things packed because we'll be leaving in about an hour. _Donald and Della exchange curious glances. _

* * *

_After eating lunch and packing all their things into the car trunk the both of them are sitting at the back seat and their parents get inside the front with Quackmore at the wheel._

**Quackmore: **We're off.

**Della:** But where are we gonna go, exactly? _Quackmore turns on the SatNav._

**SatNav: **Destination: McDuck Manor! _This brings up the twins excitement levels and they get up to grab the front seats._

**Donald: **McDuck manor!? As in Scrooge McDuck!?

**Della: **The Bazillionaire!?

_Quackmore is a little uncomfortable but Hortense proudly smiles._

**Hortense: **The one and only children. _The Duck Twins begin celebrating in absolute joy and exhilaration as Quackmore drives. They express by hugging and dancing around._

**Donald: **I can't believe we're gonna meet SCROOGE MCDUCK!

**Della: **That guy's AMAZING! _They look up in awe. _

* * *

**Donald: **I heard he's so epic; he defeated a dragon single-handedly and keeps one of its huge scales as a trophy!

**Della: **I heard he's so smart, he solved the mystery of the legendary sword horse!

**Donald: **I heard that he's so rich; he only hunts for treasure TO SWIM IN IT!

* * *

_The twin's excitement levels have reached their highest and their eyes become doe eyes._

**Della: **That guy is the greatest adventurer in the world! Maybe he can give us some adventuring tips we can use when we get older.

**Donald: **Yeah!

**Hortense: **_Hortense watches their children with a warm smile on her face. _Aww, look at the wee ones so full of energy and adventuring spirit. Isn't it wonderful Quackmore? _Quackmore is happy for the children but is not thrilled with the concept of leaving them with Scrooge._

**Quackmore: **Yes, as a matter of fact it does warm my heart to see how happy our children are. But are you sure they're ready to meet Scrooge. I know he's your brother but what if he was to take them on life threatening adventures that could possibly get them killed.

**Hortense: **Come now Quackmore, Scroogie and I went on many dangerous adventures together when we were young.

**Quackmore: **And from what you told me you almost died.

**Hortense: **But we still enjoyed the thrill it gave us and it was great bonding experience for both of us. Just give Scrooge a chance. We cannae protect Donald and Della forever, they need to grow up to the people they want to be. _Quackmore sighs in acceptance, knowing that what his wife is saying is true._

**Quackmore: **I suppose you're right. I just can't help but have a bad feeling about all of this. _Hortense reassuringly puts her hand on his husband's._

**Hortense: **Just relax. Everything will be fine.

_The twins are still in fanboy and fangirl mode over the honour of meeting Scrooge McDuck._

**Della: **I so can't wait for this!

**Donald: **We're gonna spend a night with the most exciting duck in the world!

* * *

_In the money bin Scrooge (still in his earlier attire) is having a meeting with his board of directors. Bentely is pointing to a chart right now._

**Bentely: **As you can see McDuck Enterprise business is running smoothly in Quackmore, Disney Town and Hawaii. There has been a large increase in revenue in those specific countries.

**Scrooge: **Fantastic. _Scrooge was happily playing around with some coins. They then look at some papers._

**Bradford: **But there have been some unnecessary spending in certain departments that we suggest you cut. You spend $2 million on magical defence.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is clearly not happy with this suggestion. _You want me to make cuts to my magical defence systems? _He bangs his fist against the table. _Are you daft!? Do you have any idea how many demonic curses I'm being targeted by right now?!

**Bradford: **What about the unnecessary $1 million you spend on deep sea exploration?

**Scrooge: **I need that money to explore the unknowns of the sea!

**Bradford: **The last time you went on an adventure underwater was 3 years ago was it not? And you really only spent $500,000 to get the necessary equipment. _Scrooge takes this into consideration and places a finger on his chin._

**Scrooge: **That is true, I cannae deny that.

**Bentely: **And it's as you said. You never became rich by wasting your money but by besting your enemies.

**Scrooge: **Again, that is also true. Fine, you may cut only $100,000 dollars from deep sea exploration.

**Bradford: **$300,000.

**Scrooge: **$200,000.

**Bradford: **$250,000.

**Scrooge: **Done.

**Bradford: **We'll be cutting $250,000 from deep sea exploration as agreed tomorrow morning. With that this meeting is adjourned. _Scrooge gets up from his seat with his cane._

**Scrooge: **Pleasure doing business with you gents. _He goes to the exit. _Now if you excuse me, I have rip roaring adventure to plan for tomorrow.

* * *

_Scenes shift to Scrooge's limousine which is going through Duckburg. The driver is none other than Duckworth during the days he was alive and not a ghost._

**Duckworth: **Another hard day at the office Mr McDuck.

**Scrooge: **Aye. But I'm used to it by now.

**Duckworth: **I assume you have another exploration planned out for tomorrow.

**Scrooge: **Of course I do. What else would you expect? I'm Scrooge McDuck. Greatest treasure hunter in the world! _The car screeches to a halt and Scrooge almost falls off. _Oy! Why have we stopped!?

**Duckworth: **It would seem that we have visitor's sir.

_Scrooge looks out the window to see a car parked in front of his gate. Quackmore is speaking to via the speaker connected to house doorbell._

**Quackmore: **Beakely, It's been a while. Can you open up; we'd like to see Scrooge.

_Speak of the devil, the very man they're looking comes out of the car and yells at them with his can raised up._

**Scrooge: **Oy! Jettison that jalopy from my driveway this instant you deadbeats! _Hortense and Quackmore deadpan from hearing that and Hortense comes out of the car._

**Hortense: **Now, now. That's no way to greet your sister.

_The two of them walk up to each other and exchange stern expressions, not having seen each other for years._

**Scrooge: **Sister.

**Hortense: **Brother.

_Hearing this causes Donald and Della to become extra thrilled from hearing that their mother is the brother of the richest duck in the world._

**Donald: **Did she say brother!?

**Della: **Did he say sister!?

**Donald & Della: **That means he's our…_they exchange excited glances. _UNCLE SCROOGE!

_The Duck Twins begin yelling and prancing around in joy, high fiving each other and Donald flipping up and rolling across the car before swinging back to his sister._

**Hortense: **So, you're looking healthy and strong as an ox.

**Scrooge: **Still married and a parent.

**Hortense: **Yes, still a millionaire? _Scrooge points his cane to the mansion and Hortense nods. _Good, good.

**Scrooge: **So…

_One would expect them to yell at each other for a sibling thing but instead the both of them laugh it off and just hug as though they've never been apart. They separate to smile at each._

**Scrooge: **It's good to see you Hortense.

**Hortense: **And you Scroogie. It's been such a long time.

**Scrooge: **Aye! Indeed it has. The last time I saw you was during the birth of the wee ones. So what's it like being a parent?

**Hortense: **Joyful and it involves working hard as though you were trying to be the richest duck in the world. _Scrooge can't help but laugh from the small joke. _

**Scrooge:** I made my 1st million a couple of months ago and right now I'm the richest duck in Duckburg. But my company is expanding worldwide. Soon I will become the Richest Duck in the World.

**Hortense: **Technically you are the Richest Duck in the World Scroogie. You're just not the richest person in the world.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge deadpans._ Thank you for that clarification Hortense.

_Quackmore then comes out exiting the car to greet Scrooge._

**Scrooge: **Ah, Quackmore.

**Quackmore: **Scrooge. It's been a while. It's good to see you again.

**Scrooge: **The feeling is mutual lad. So, what can I do for you on this fine day?

**Quackmore: **We've come to ask a bit of favour. _Scrooge raises his eyebrow curiously._

**Scrooge: **What kind of favour?

**Hortense: **Well, I'm sure you remember our Uncle Angus' funeral last week.

**Scrooge: **Ahh, yes, I do. The poor man, he was one the best uncles and sailors in the world, what about him?

**Hortense: **Well, Quackmore and I have been called to attend his will-reading testament. We're going to be gone for a couple of nights so we need someone to watch the kids.

**Scrooge: **Aren't they old enough to take care of themselves? _Quackmore folds his arms sternly._

**Quackmore: **They are, but the last time we left them on their own our house almost got burnt down. _Scrooge didn't need to ask anymore since the reason is obviously so clear._

**Scrooge: **Ohhh. That makes sense. So you need me to look after them and keep them from trouble?

**Hortense: **That's pretty much it.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge smiles, happy to take the job. _I cannae see why I can't. You can count on me to look after the kids. _Quackmore and Hortense exclaim with delight._

**Quackmore: **Excellent! _Quackmore walks to the car to let the kids up._

**Hortense: **Wonderful! _Hortense claps her hands with joy. _Thank you so much! _Quackmore comes out escorting Donald and Della who have big smiles on their faces. _Donald, Della, meet your Uncle Scrooge McDuck!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge adjusts his spectacles, shocked to see his nephew and niece grown up. _Curse me kilts, look at you both. Last time I saw you, you were just wee baby ducklings. _He closes his finger and thumb together to emphasize his point._

**Quackmore: **Now remember, no tricks, no lies, no trouble.

**Donald & Della: **Yes Dad.

**Quackmore: **I wasn't talking to you. _He glares at Scrooge. _Make sure they stay out of trouble. _Scrooge crosses his heart to assure him they'll be safe. Hortense bends down to their level._

**Hortense: **Now kids, remember that we'll only be gone for a night…so there's no reason to miss…us…! _Her voice is almost teary and her emotions take over, causing her to grab both her kids in a tight hug, making it difficult for them to breathe. Quackmore joins in the family hug and Donald and Della are able to return it. They all separate and Quackmore looks to them both._

**Quackmore: **Donald, Della are you sure you'll be alright?

**Della: **We'll be fine daddy.

**Donald: **Yeah, we're gonna be hanging out with the greatest adventurer of all time. _Quackmore puts on a small smile._

**Quackmore: **Well, if you truly believe you'll be okay then that's fine. Come Hortense. _Quackmore and Hortense make their way back to the car but not before Hortense waves at the three of them._

**Hortense: **Bye kids. It was nice seeing you Scroogie.

_The kids wave back and Scrooge motions goodbye by taking his hat off._

**Donald & Della: **Bye Mom, bye Dad.

_Quackmore and Hortense drive off for Angus' will-reading._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the front of the manor where Donald, Della, Scrooge and Duckworth are. The kids have their mouths wide open in shock at the enormous mansion they're seeing._

**Della: **Wow!

**Donald: **You're really rich!

**Scrooge: **This is nothing lad. Wait 'till you both see the inside.

_They walk up the steps, Duckworth opens up the door and they head inside. The inside of the mansion is what really amazes Donald and Della just as Huey, Dewey and Louie are in the future, putting them in awe as Scrooge leads them through the foyer. They see multiple diamonds, gold, fancy decorations and huge pictures of Scrooge's adventures._

* * *

_They're now in the dining table where Donald and Della have just about finished a plate of sandwiches given to by Duckworth while Scrooge finishes up a cup of tea. He then looks at his newspaper while Duckworth is giving a refill, paying no attention to the twins staring right at him but Duckworth certainly notices._

**Duckworth: **Sir, I think someone wants your attention. _Just as Duckworth leaves Scrooge looks up from his paper only to yelp in surprise from seeing Donald and Della get right in his face. Donald lays his belly on the table and Della stands on the floor, both looking at him in admiration. Not having much experience with kids Scrooge is a little nervous but gives it a try._

**Scrooge: **So…do you kids like marbles…or…? _Della runs up to him in excitement._

**Della: **Are you really our uncle!? _Donald runs up on the table._

**Donald: **How old are you!?

**Della: **_Della presents a fork. _Ooh! Is this fork real silver, can I have it!?

**Donald: **How come you never visit us unc!?

**Della: **Is it because your old and moving is so hard!?

**Donald: **You owe us like A LOT of birthday presents!

**Della: **How many adventures have you been on!?

**Donald: **What kind of monsters did you face!?

**Donald & Della: **When can we go on an adventure!?

_Scrooge stares at them shocked and overwhelmed by the sudden multitudes of questions._

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes, you kids are full of questions. I'll answer some but ask me one at a time.

**Della: **Are you really our uncle? _Scrooge can't help but proudly grin._

**Scrooge: **Indeed I am lass. It must be a surprise to know you're related to the Richest Duck in the World.

**Donald: **You bet it's a surprise! But how come you never visit us unc?

**Della: **Is it because you're so old and decrepit and moving is so hard. _Scrooge glares at them, a little offended by that question._

**Scrooge: **I'm not that old!? I'm only 75 years old!

**Della: **That's still old! But if it's not because of that then how come you never visit?

**Scrooge: **I have a lot of responsibilities like my business in Duckburg and other countries around the entire planet. That and I'm always travelling around the world on globe-trotting and life threatening adventures.

**Donald: **Exactly how many adventures have you been on?

**Scrooge: **Eh…lost count at somewhere around maybe 500.

**Della: **500!?

**Donald: **When can we go on an adventure with you!?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge wipes his spectacles with a tissue. _Absolutely not. You two are too young to go on adventures, besides; mine are far too dangerous. _Donald and Della groan in disappointment._

**Della: **But we wanna become great adventurers like you Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge puts his spectacles back on and looks at them with an impressed expression. _That's certainly an ambitious dream you both have. I like your spirits. But being a great adventurer will take time and hardwork. And besides; I don't have any adventures planned out this week. _He gets up from his sit and escorts them out the kitchen with Duckworth. _Now then, I have some work I need to take care of in my office; Duckworth shall escort you to your rooms where you'll stay until dinner. _Donald and Della are looking quite disappointed._

**Donald: **But…

**Scrooge: **Duckworth, have you taken their belongings.

**Duckworth: **Yes, Master McDuck.

**Scrooge: **Excellent. Then take my niece and nephew to their room.

**Duckworth: **At once sir.

**Donald: **But we wanted to look around the mansion.

**Scrooge: **_As they walk up the stairs, Scrooge happily dismisses that with a wave of his hand. _Ah, you can do that after you've settled in.

**Della: **Can we at least have some marbles to play with?

_Scrooge brings out a bag full of marbles and drops them in Della's hands._

**Scrooge: **There are your marbles. _Scrooge heads in the direction of his office and Duckworth takes them in the other direction through the hallway._

**Duckworth: **Come with me Master and Miss Duck. _Donald and Della smile at each other a little._

**Donald: **No one's ever called me "master" before.

**Della: **I like this guy already.

* * *

_On their way to their room they spot a woman cleaning up a vase. This woman is none other than Bentina Beakely when she was much younger and her hair was white instead of grey._

**Della: **Hey, who's she? _Duckworth stops to introduce the kids to her but in mocking way._

**Duckworth: **That is Bentina Beakely, Mister McDuck's lowly housemaid. _Beakely regards that introduction with disdain and glares at Duckworth._

**Beakely: **I'm not his housemaid, I'm his house partner. _She then looks to the kids and becomes surprised. _Oh my, children in the house. May I ask what your names are?

**Duckworth: **These are none other than Scrooge's nephew and niece.

**Donald: **Donald.

**Della: **Della. Nice to meet you ma'am.

**Beakely: **_Beakely bends down and shakes their hand. _I'm pleased to meet you. So you two are the niece and nephew Scrooge told me about 10 years ago. _Donald and Della raise their eyebrows in confusion since they don't know about their Uncle's visit during their birth._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge told you about us.

**Della: **That's really weird, this is the first time we've even met him.

**Duckworth: **Mr McDuck was actually there on the day of your birth. Said it was something he was not going to miss out on. _Donald and Della are touched to know that their uncle came to meet them 10 years ago._

**Donald & Della: **Aww…

**Donald: **Though the old man doesn't seem to be all for spending time with others.

**Duckworth: **I assure you he'd spend time with you if he could but unfortunately he's quite held up by his work and adventure.

**Beakely: **Well, children just be careful not to cause much trouble in my house.

**Della: **YOUR house?

**Donald: **But this mansion belongs to Uncle Scrooge doesn't it?

**Beakely: **It's actually my house. I've agreed through a partnership contract to share it with Scrooge.

**Della: **A partnership? Do you mean some sort of business partnership? _Beakely is a little nervous to answer and Duckworth mockingly eyes her to not reveal her secret agent secret._

**Beakely: **Uh…well…something like that. And then this mansion was named McDuck Manor to which I don't mind.

**Donald: **Well we can't make any promises to not cause trouble Mrs.B. You don't mind if I call you Mrs.B for short do you?

**Beakely:** _Beakely shrugs it off. _No, not at all.

**Della: **Trouble always finds us.

**Duckworth: **Well, if we're done with the introductions I must continue escorting you to your rooms. _Beakely watches the three of them continue down the hallway._

**Della: **It was nice meeting you Mrs.B. _Beakely gives them a wave._

**Beakely: **And you dears.

* * *

_Duckworth stops in front of door in the corridor._

**Duckworth: **This will be where you'll both be sleeping for a couple of nights. _He opens the door and reveals a large room with dark blue walls, brown wooden borders and two beds on each corners and a window at the front centre. The kids walk in to examine the room. _I understand if it's not much but… _They both turn to him with a smile._

**Della: **It's perfect.

**Donald: **Yeah.

**Duckworth: **_Duckworth nods. _I shall bring you downstairs for suppers later, for now just unpack your belongings and settle in. _He closes the door and locks it up._

**Donald: **Did he just lock the door on us.

**Della: **Judging from the noise I'd say yes.

* * *

_Sometime later the both of them finish unpacking their clothes and decorating the room a little. Donald puts up a boat poster and underwater poster next to his bed and he brings out his toy boat, putting it on the side of the table in front of the window. Della puts up a plane poster and a picture of the globe next to her bed and she brings out a toy plane which she puts on the other side of the desk. Their sailor and pilot hats were hung up. Now the twins are playing marbles and as usual Della is narrating to add some dramatic flair._

**Della: **And so it's come down to this, the final showdown between the Della-tful Heroes and the Angry Birds.

**Donald: **I never agreed to that name.

**Della: **Tensions are high as the captain of this team prepares to make last move. Will she succeed or will she suffer a humiliating defeat? _Donald is always annoyed when Della makes these long narrations._

**Donald: **I know how you can answer that stupid question. How about launching the marble now!

**Della: **Ugh…Typical Donald…you have no sense of drama. Fine.

_In a circle drawn on the floor was two marbles. A blue and brown one and there were multiple colours of marbles outside the circle. Della is aiming for Donald's blue marble to win the game._

**Della: **Steady…steady…and launch. _He flicks her marble and rolls on the floor, knocking Donald's marble and sending rolling out the circle. Della leaps up and raises her fists in victory. _YEAH! Nailed it! _She points right at her brother. _In your face Angry Bird! _She begins dancing around like Dewey in the future. _I win! Say it out loud! I win! You lose! _She continues dancing around obnoxiously, causing Donald to roll his eyes in annoyance._

**Donald: **You're so full of yourself Dumbella. You only won this last match. The score is 10-10.

**Della: **_Della stops embarrassed and smiles sheepishly as she sits back down having forgotten that they played 20 matches. _Oh. Sorry, I forgot. Guess I just can't seem to vent out my excitement. _Her expression turns sad she looks down worrying Donald. _To be honest I don't really want to play marbles right now. I want to explore this mansion and see what it has in store but…

_Donald looks at his sister with sympathy. Back home they were free to go out looking for adventure in Duckburg but here they're restrained because Scrooge thinks they're too young. Well he isn't about to let an old man stop the Duck Twins from having some fun. He brightens up and gets up looking at his sister with a smile._

**Donald: **How about we ditch this place and explore this huge mansion already. _Della gets up looking worried._

**Della: **But we aren't allowed to do that Donnie.

**Donald: **_Donald puts on a smug and mischievous grin. _When has that ever stopped us before?

_Della smiles gratefully at her brother who always knows how to cheer her up before returning his mischievous grin in agreement. They look around the room and spot a vent. The walk up to it and pull it open together._

**Donald: **Let's go find and touch some expensive stuff.

**Della: **Yeah.

_The both of them crawl through the vents as quietly and quickly as they possibly could, ensuring they avoid catching the attention of Beakely and Duckworth. They eventually find themselves above Scrooge in his office. He's sat down looking at a chart of some sort. The kids whisper to each other._

**Donald: **Hey, Della look, what's that?

**Della: **It looks like some sort of treasure chart. Hey, he lied to us! He does have an adventure planned out tomorrow!

_Scrooge couldn't help but hear sounds coming from the vents and he looks up. Donald and Della quickly move out of sight. When Scrooge sees nothing inside he's a little suspicious but shrugs it off with an adjustment to his hat._

**Scrooge: **Must've been a rat.

_He gets back to looking at the treasure chart and Donald and Della continue crawling thought the vent before he could look up again._

* * *

_The twins arrive at an empty part of the house and opens up the hatch and they get out the vent but end up falling on each other with Della on top of Donald._

**Della: **Oops. Sorry bro.

_Donald grumbles a little before they get back up and look around the empty hallway._

**Donald: **So where to?

**Della: **Let's check over here.

_They walk over to a door and slowly open it up. When the door is fully opened they're immediately awestruck with what they're seeing._

**Donald & Della: **WOW!

_They don't know it but they're in Scrooge's garage which is filled with hundreds of mystical artefacts, valuables and treasures. They take a look around the room._

**Donald: **Who'd have thought Uncle Scrooge keeps his owns secret museum? _Della stops in front of what looks like to be a large dragon scale._

**Della: **Hey bro, look. _Donald stops next to her._

**Donald: **The rumours were true. Scrooge did take a scale from the dragon.

_Della then approaches the picture of Scrooge standing on a defeated sword horse, causing her to pump hr fists in excitement._

**Della: **Yes! I knew it! The legends of the sword horse was true! _She then spots a sword. _Ooh! That's a cool sword! _She walks over to it and slowly reaches out for it until Donald grabs her wrist._

**Donald: **What are you doing!? Don't touch that!

**Della: **What? It's just a sword.

**Donald: **How do you know that it isn't cursed or anything?

**Della: **_Della gets out her junior woodchuck guidebook. _My junior woodchuck guidebook will know? _She flips open a couple of pages until she finds the one with the picture of the very sword they're looking at. _Here it is. The Deus Excalibur, a legendary sword with a mind of its own and never rests until it's target is slain. No curse. _Della puts the book back and smugly looks back at her brother. _See, there's nothing to worry about, there's no curse.

**Donald: **_Donald glares at his sister for her recklessness. _Yeah, but for all we know this sword could've been cursed and just touching it could've killed us.

**Della: **_Della dismisses the concern with a wave of her hand. _Will you stop being so paranoid. Just calm down Angry Bird, you need to stop being so overcautious.

**Donald: **Well you need to use your head more instead of blindly rushing into danger Dumbella. _Now Della is getting angry herself and glares at Donald._

**Della: **Stop calling me Dumbella! _Donald repeatedly chants the name with his hands raised up in the air._

**Donald: **Dumbella! Dumbella! Dumbella! _Now Della is really mad and grits her teeth while pointing._

**Della: **Ooh! You take back the tone of that chant!

_She tackles to the floor and now the both of them are angrily rolling around the garage tugging and punching each other while at the same time knocking down a few boxes and small artefacts. They then accidentally knock down a metal table holding ferry man's flame. It hits the floor and opens up, releasing blue eerie flames. Donald and Della stop arguing and just look at the object in surprise. They separate and move closer towards it._

**Donald: **Hey, what's this thing?

**Della: **I don't know, I don't remember seeing this in the guidebook. But whatever it is it's kinda pretty.

**Donald: **It's kinda creepy if you ask me.

**Della: **You going chicken on me Donnie?

**Donald: **No!

_More blue flames come out and they form a sort of tornado that's now starting to creep even Della out. The Duck Twins take a step back with a hint of fear and shivering in their eyes._

**Donald: **You still think this is pretty.

**Della: **I take it back! This is super creepy.

_The tornado makes a ghostly moan before vaporizing and releasing a huge purple three-headed snake with large fangs on all heads. The heads of the snake viciously hiss and Donald and Della hold onto each other screaming in horror._

* * *

_Scrooge was mumbling to himself as he looks at the chart but his head perks up when he hears the screaming of the kids._

**Scrooge: **Kids? _He cringes when he hears a loud hiss and angrily proceeds to walk out. _What in blazes was that!?

* * *

_Donald and Della were frantically running around the garage. One of the heads were after Donald who rolled over some crates, climbed up a mammoth skeleton and slide down it to avoid getting eaten and in the process some stuff was damaged. Another head was after Della who slide beneath a wooden plank and moved or kicked down a couple of furniture or boxes to delay the head but with little success. Donald's shirt eventually gets snagged and he screams as he's lifted off the ground. He frantically tries to escape from the reptile's grip in vain._

**Della: **Donald! _She finds a couple of artefacts and chunks of wood lying around. _Hey ugly! _A chunk of wood is tossed and slams against the face of the snake, catching its attention to see Della holding multiple items. _Drop my brother you freak!

_She tosses more items at the snake and one of them jabs it in the eye, causing to roar in anger. It attempts whack Della with its tail but she hopes up to avoid. Unfortunately the second one slams into her side just as she lands. Della screams in pain and crashes into a crate._

**Donald: **Oh no!

_Della lays on a crate groaning in pain._

**Della: **Ow…that hurt. _She squints her eyes open and gasps to see the snake looming above her. It snags her coat collar and now she's pointlessly struggling to escape._

**Donald: **You okay sis?

**Della: **Yeah, I'm fine but things aren't looking good for us Donald!

**Donald: **How could it possibly get any worse than this!?

_In response to that they hear the loud and angry voice of Scrooge coming from the door, causing them to clench their teeth and freeze in horror._

**Scrooge: **WHAT IN DISMAL DOWNS IS GOING ON IN HERE!?

_When they see their uncle by the door they both slump, realizing they've been busted._

**Donald: **There it is…

**Della: **Uh oh…

**Donald: **We're dead.

_Even the snake seems surprised to see Scrooge who angrily walks in when he sees Donald and Della. _

**Scrooge: **Why aren't you two in your-!? _He stops to register the snake in shock. _What the snake scallops did you two just do!? _Della struggles to hurriedly explain everything._

**Della: **W-we can explain!

**Donald: **After we're saved!

_Scrooge immediately makes a dash into battle. The centre head of the snake lunges at him but he uses his acrobatic jumps and slides beneath to avoid it's sharp teeth. He jumps from crate to crate to large skeletons and then leaps off to smash his cane against the head holding Donald. The force of the attack disorientates it enough to let him go and Donald drops to the ground on his face. When Scrooge lands on his feet he flips above to avoid the lunging centre head then tosses his cane like boomerang, slamming it into the third head holding Della and the centre head. She shouts as she falls down but Scrooge catches her in time. As the creature tries to recover the three of them take shelter behind some crates and a giant coin. Scrooge sets down Della and glares at both of them with vehemence._

**Scrooge: **Who…unleashed…this…beast?! _Donald and Della immediately point fingers at each other with their eyes wide open in fear. _How did this even happen?

**Donald: **We may have had a little sibling disagreement and accidentally knocked down a table with a gold box on it.

**Della: **And it may have opened up, releasing creepy blue flames that turned into a tornado and then into that monster over there. _Scrooge brings up his fist in anger and clutches his cane._

**Scrooge: **Gah! Ferry Mans Flame! An ancient relic that's said to be a portal to the dead! I defeated that three headed reptile and now it's come back for revenge.

**Donald & Della: **Ohhhhh…

**Scrooge: **And why aren't you in your rooms!?

**Donald: **Uh…we just wanted to take a look at your secret museum to find you because we…_he innocently hugs him. _Love you.

**Scrooge: **Secret museum. This is the garage. _He gets out his keys and presses the button that opens the shutter door much to Donald and Della's shock._

**Donald & Della: **Say what?!

**Donald: **You're kidding right!?

**Della: **This can't be a garage. I mean a garage isn't supposed to be filled with all this awesome stuff. _She motions to the whole room as if she was presenting a reward before pointing to gardening equipment. _Like the uh…garden hose of destiny…and those really old and disgusting magazines…and…_After seeing those peculiar items there's no doubt what room this is and she gets a little sheepish. _Oh…never mind, this is a garage.

_Scrooge is beyond outraged and throws a fit._

**Scrooge: **Unbelievable! _He points at both of them. _I invite the both of you into my home-!

_Now Donald and Della become furious considering Scrooge's stubbornness was why they snuck away. Donald angrily points at him._

**Donald: **You locked us up in a room!

**Scrooge: **I gave you marbles like you wanted!

**Della: **We got bored playing like an hour later. All we wanted was to explore this mansion or spend time with you!

**Scrooge: **Well, guess what? Now you've done both things and look at the mess it's got me into.

**Donald: **Well maybe if you weren't so stubborn and scared to spend time with us we might not have even snuck away like that old man!

**Scrooge: **Old man!? _Scrooge points at Donald. _Don't you take that tone with me laddie! I-!

_The snake knocks away the objects covering them and hisses viciously. Donald and Della make a run for it but Scrooge stops them in their places._

**Scrooge: **Both of you stay here! It's only after me!

_Scrooge makes a dash for the shutter exit and the snake slithers after him. Donald and Della run to the shutter and watch in horror before exchanging worried expressions._

**Della: **Donald, we gotta do something! This was all our fault!

**Donald: **I know but what're we supposed to do!

**Della:**_ Della is in panic as she analyzes their surroundings. _Uh…I'm thinking…I'm thinking…

_She spots ferry man's flame which closed up after releasing a lot of flames. She runs over and picks it up, giving it a good inspection._

**Della: **This was the box that snake came out of, maybe we can send it back to the dead where it belongs.

**Donald: **And how do you suppose we do that against this three headed monstrosity!

_They think for a while until Donald spots the Deus Excalibur which was knocked out of its place during the scuffle. Donald walks over to pick it up and give a close inspection, causing Della to give a sly expression._

**Della: **Thought you said it might be cursed? _Donald returns that sly smile._

**Donald: **When has that ever stopped me before? _Della smiles in agreement._

**Della: **Now all we need is some strong rope.

**Donald: **Or…a strong hose.

* * *

_As Donald and Della formulate their plan Scrooge continues running from the snake until he backflips into the air and lands on the centre head. The three headed snake attempts to shake him off but Scrooge hangs on. The other heads lunge at him but the old duck whacks them away with his cane. The snake flips into the air in a full circle and Scrooge falls off but when the snake lands back on the ground Scrooge lands back on his head._

**Scrooge: **Ha ha! It'll take more than some fancy slithering and jumping to shake off ol'Scrooge McDuck you slimy gargantuan! _Before Scrooge could say more the snake slams him into the wall, causing Scrooge to grunt in pain and get badly bruised. _It'll take more than a painful crash and bruised spine to hurt ol'Scrooge…you…bad snake, you.

_Scrooge shakes his head and climbs through the centre head until he reaches the very end. He whacks it with his cane and then tries to subdue by trying to use his cane to strangle the neck. However, it easily slips out and bites the cane. Scrooge tries to fight it but the snake was stronger and he's thrown off. Scrooge is sent flying and screaming through the air. Just as it seemed he was about to die Donald grabs his hand from the roof and together he and Della pull their uncle up. He looks up to his smiling niece and nephew._

**Scrooge: **I told you to stay in your room! _Donald quickly helps him up._

**Donald: **No time! Della is it ready? _Della brings out the hose._

**Della: **Garden Hose of Destiny!

**Donald: **Then on my signal. _He gives the gold box to Scrooge. _Here! You might wanna get ready to use this!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge takes it and looks at his nephew in confusion. _And what exactly are you gonna be doing!

**Donald: **What I do best! _He brings out the Deus Excalibur. _Heroically almost get myself killed! BANZAAAI!

_Donald leaps down with the sword in his small hand. He gives out a battle cry and impales it in the snake's centre head, causing it to hiss in pain. Donald removes the sword and lands on the ground. The three heads of the snake lunge at him simultaneously and Donald flips up to avoid the first one and then slides beneath the second one. The third one he swipes away with the Deus Excalibur. Donald slices the snake across the chest, making it roar in pain. Donald lands on the ground with the sword held out with both hands until it glows with a blue fire and shakes uncontrollably. Donald is surprised and then screams when the sword pulls him into the air. The Deus Excalibur is unleashing a barrage of slashes on its own and zigzags around the snake on occasions, making it roar and his in agony from the cuts that keep appearing over its body. When it gets high in the air Donald forces it to turn around by twisting his hand enough._

**Donald: **Go this way!

_The sword drops down and impales itself onto the three headed reptile again, causing it to roar in agony and try to shake Donald off._

**Donald: **Now Della!

_Scrooge can't help but be shocked and amazed as to what he's witnessing while Della is just smiling._

**Scrooge: **Curse me kilts, the lad is crazy.

**Della: **_Della gets behind Scrooge. _So am I. _She kicks him in the back and sends him screaming off the roof. _BANZAAAI!

_She also leaps off the roof and swings the hose as if it were a lasso. She launches it at the snake and the hose-lasso was large enough to wrap all three heads, entangling them together and making them unable to move. She grabs onto the screaming Uncle Scrooge and swings them down and up the snake, tightening the lasso and making it harder for the snake. Donald and Della exchange smirks before looking at Scrooge who smirks back and opens up Ferry Man's Flame._

**Scrooge: **Time to send you back to the dead you rapacious reptile rejects!

_Scrooge slams the box against the head and blue flames engulf the three-headed snake. It turns into a tornado again before disappearing into the box. Donald, Della, Scrooge, the sword, hose and box all drop to the ground. At firsts the three of them try to process what just happened and then seconds later Donald and Della leap up celebrating._

**Della: **Alright! _She laughs with joy._

**Donald: **Yahoo! Quack-a-rooney! _Uncle Scrooge can't help but watch them dance around as he closes Ferry man's flame before the both of them give each other a double high five._

**Donald & Della: **Duck Twins rule!

_Scrooge angrily clears his throat and the kids are wide eyed when they see the elderly duck loom above them with angry eyes and his hands on his hips._

**Donald & Della: **Uh oh…_ He suddenly grabs them by their collars._

* * *

_A few minutes later, the both of them were sheepishly and nervously seated down on rock while Scrooge paces back and forth ranting about their actions._

**Scrooge: **In the short time I've known the both of you; you wreck my home and garage, unleashed an ancient evil and almost got me killed.

**Della: **You know when you count all those heads you actually almost got killed three times. _Donald hits the back of her head. _Ow!

**Donald: **Shut up dummy!

_They gasp when Scrooge edges closer in anger, preparing themselves for a brutal punishment but to their great surprise that never happens and instead Scrooge bursts out laughing hysterically._

**Scrooge: **That was incredible! _He sits next to the dumbfounded twins and points at each of them, starting with Donald. _When you, pulled me up and said "no time!"

_Donald proudly smiles with his hands on his hip then he turns to Della._

**Scrooge: **And who'd have fought of using a garden hose as a rope! Brilliant! _Della blushes sheepishly from the praise. _And then when both of you leapt down and said "Banzai!"

_Scrooge gets up and walks, still laughing to his heart's content before pointing back at the kids._

**Scrooge: **You kids are nothing but trouble! Just like your dear old uncle! That means you have the makings of great adventurers! You might become even better than me one day!

_Hearing the greatest adventurer of all time say this causes Donald and Della to gasp with sheer joy._

**Della: **You really mean it!?

_Scrooge looks at them both with compassion and warmth in his eye._

**Scrooge: **Indeed I do lass. But if you're going to be great adventurers you need to learn how to get in and out of trouble properly. How would you like to come with me on a little "field trip" to the temple of the Amazon Jungle? _Donald and Della are now more excited and thrilled than they've ever been in their entire young lives._

**Donald: **Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

**Della: **Yes! More than anything! _Scrooge puts on an expression of determination._

**Scrooge: **Then let's go look for the lost treasure of the Amazons!

**Donald & Della: **Yeah!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge raises his cane in the air. _And no one tell your father Quackmore!

**Donald & Della: **_The twins raise their fist in the air. _YEAH!

**Donald: **I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing anyway.

* * *

_Quackmore drives him and her wife through the city of Quackmore. While he does this he suddenly shivers, causing his wife to worry._

**Hortense: **Is something wrong dear?

**Quackmore: **I just felt a chill go down my very soul.

**Hortense: **It's about the kids, isn't it?

**Quackmore: **I can't help but worry.

**Hortense: **Just relax. Everything will be okay.

* * *

_As Quackmore worriedly drives, Donald and Della are back in their rooms with their pyjamas on, excitedly listening to Scrooge regale about his adventures while doing epic hand gestures._

**Scrooge: **And so, there I was face to face with the dragon, staring at it in its bloody and malicious eyes. I delivered a punch that gave it a black eye and made it angry enough to chase me around the mountain.

**Della: **But you heroically fought back with your cane!

**Scrooge: **I didn't have my cane at the time, just my sheer cunning, smarts and toughness which I used to endure the onslaught of the lustful lizard and trick it into a causing a rock slide that put an end to it ONCE AND FOR ALL!

_Donald and Della applaud Scrooge for the amazing tale he just gave._

**Della: **Whoa! Awesome!

**Donald: **Then you took one of his scale and keep it as a trophy to mark the first time you ever defeated a dragon!

**Scrooge:** Indeed I did lad! That's the kind of reward you get for being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties.

**Della: **Will we face a dragon in the temple Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is secretly hoping they don't for the safety of the kids. _Who knows? Adventure is full of many surprises and unpredictable twists and turns. _He gets up from his cheer. _Well, it's getting late. Get some sleep you two; the both of you will need it for your big day. _He proceeds to leave the room._

**Donald & Della: **Goodnight Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **Night kids. _He takes one last look at the kids before closing the door. Donald and Della happily stare at each._

**Della: **Isn't this great Donald! We're gonna go on our first big adventure with Scrooge McDuck!

**Donald: **I know! It's totally awesome! This is gonna be absolutely epic! I so can't wait!

**Della: **Me neither! But do you think we're ready to face what's waiting for us?

**Donald: **Hey. Whatever that's waiting for us we'll face it together like we always do, right?

**Della: **Yeah, you're right. Let's face the unknown together. _They lay on their beds and pull up their blankets. _Well, goodnight Donald.

**Donald: **Goodnight Della.

_The Duck Twins fall asleep, ready for the big adventure that is in store for them at the Amazon Temple._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you liked part 1. There are six more parts on the way. Next, Donald and Della go on their first adventure with Scrooge McDuck but on the way they are forced to learn that reckless and careless actions will always have deadly consequences, especially for the ones they love.**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review. What did you think of Donald and Della's bond? The Gravity Fall Style I added to their story? What do you think of the introduction to Quackmore and Hortense McDuck?)**


	2. Part 2 - Temple of the Amazon Jungle

**Ducktales – Tales of the Duck Twins Part 2**

* * *

_It's morning time in Duckburg and Scrooge wakes up feeling fresh as a daisy after yesterdays snake incident. He gets into his robe, opens the curtain and dreamily stares at his money bin._

**Scrooge: **Good morning you gleaming bin of bounty.

_He's interrupted by an angry Beakely and Duckworth carrying tea and a newspaper. Their hair is dishelved and their faces are covered in dirt._

**Scrooge: **Beakely! Duckworth! _They walk inside._

**Duckworth: **Don't ask.

**Beakely: **Though we should probably warn you what's out there. _Beakely pours the tea and Duckworth puts the newspaper down on the tray._

**Duckworth: **For once I agree. It's not pretty.

**Scrooge: **Please, how bad could it be? What are those youngins doing? _They walk to the door. _Leaving roller skates by the stairway, barely any peanut butter left? _When he opens the door their eyes widen to see darts being shot and coming towards them. Scrooge throws the tea pot, cup and newspaper in the air and uses the tray as a shield. Duckworth quickly catches the newspaper and Beakely frantically catches the teapot and cup. Scrooge watches the scene with a small smile; not bothered one bit._

**Scrooge: **An elaborate series of war games I see.

_Della is running across the hallway and running from series of darts blasted by Donald. She counter by launching darts as well as her brother chases her._

**Della: **You'll never catch me Angry Bird!

**Donald: **That's what you think! _He kneels down and initiates rapid fire. _Eat darts Dumbella! _He laughs loudly and Scrooge throws away the tray._

**Scrooge: **Donald! _He grabs the gun and gives a demonstration firing stance. _Don't yell at your target before you fire, you'll ruin the element of surprise. _He gives back the gun and walks off._

**Donald: **Thanks for the advice unc! _Donald continues chasing after Della and launching hundreds of darts, prompting Della to roll behind and knight armour before jumping of the way. The knight armour gets knocked down and as does a vase. Duckworth stops the armour falling down and Beakely slides on the floor to catch the vase. _Good hands Beakely and Duckworth!

_He ducks to avoid a couple of darts then continues chasing after Della, passing an angered Beakely and Duckworth._

**Duckworth: **Must we really put up with this for a couple of days?

**Beakely: **For once I actually agree with you.

_Donald gives out a cry of joy as he hunts down her sister who is stationed on a chandelier with her Nerf gun ready._

**Della: **Target acquired. Got you now Donnie.

_She fires away and multiple darts head towards Donald who manages to roll out of the way and spot his sister on the chandelier._

**Donald: **Hey, that's cheating! _Della mischievously smiles._

**Della: **I don't remember a rule saying we aren't allowed to climb on chandeliers. It's not my fault if you have bad aim.

**Donald: **Bad aim, eh? How's this for bad aim?

_He fires away and Della jumps from chandelier to chandelier. Donald fires at every single one she gets on and the force of the darts cause the ceiling decorations to crash to floor. Donald leaps above one of them to chase Della after she gets on the floor and makes a left down the hallway. Della arrives at the foyer and grinds on the stair railing. She leaps off and gets upside down to launch multiple darts at Donald the moment her arrives. The boy manages to avoid them and grind on the stair railing too before leaping off and firing at Della who rolls on the ground. Just as Della was about to fire Donald tackles her and now the two of them are rolling everywhere on the floor. Darts are fired in random directions, sticking to walls, paintings and causing several items to drop on the floor. They're both yelling words at each other but that stops when they crash into a bookshelf, causing a multitude of books to drop on them from the impact. Della is on the ground with some books piled on her and Donald emerges with one on his head. They exchange big smiles before bursting into laughter._

_Scrooge hears them laughing which brings a smile to his face and makes him chuckle a bit._

**Scrooge: **Ahh…kids these days. _Duckworth and Beakely arrive with panic._

**Duckworth: **Sir, I'm being very honest logical when I say this but…I think it would've been best to have kept them in their rooms.

**Beakely: **This is completely out of control Agent McDuck. _Scrooge arrives at his washroom door._

**Scrooge: **Kids will be kids 22. For everyone's happiness we all have to make sacrifices. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nice dip into my money. _He opens up the door, leaving Beakely and Duckworth to continue listening to Donald and Della's noisy playing._

**Duckworth: **You wouldn't be saying that if they were playing in your office or garage.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Hortense and Quackmore were inside a building dressed up in their most formal outfits. They stop in front of a painting which Hortense admires._

**Hortense: **Aww, look at Uncle Angus. He was so handsome.

_Quackmore nods in agreement as they look at a picture of Angus in his younger days. Suddenly, a male duck wearing glasses and a brown business suit walks in and is greeted by the duck couple._

**Finster: **Ah, welcome both of you; I'm Mr Finster, Angus' attorney. _He shakes Hortense's hand first._

**Hortense: **Oh, good day. I'm happy to meet you. My name is Hortense McDuck…_She motions to her husband who shakes his hand next. _And this is my husband.

**Quackmore: **Quackmore Duck, pleasure to meet you.

**Finster: **And you. Now we'll just wait for the others to arrive and we can begin. _The couple are a little baffled._

**Quackmore: **I'm sorry, but did you say others?

**Matilda: **Hortense! Is that you?

_The both of them turn behind to see a female duck wearing and outfit similar to Hortense. It was Matilda McDuck, Scrooge and Hortense's middle sister and the man standing next to her was none other than Ludwig Von Drake who was wearing a suit. Hortense exclaims with joy to see her sister._

**Hortense: **Bless my bagpipes! Matilda! How are you doing!?

_The two sisters embrace in a big hug, having not seen each other for a while before pulling back._

**Matilda: **I've been quite fine. It's been such a long time! How have dear Donald and Della been doing?

**Hortense: **Healthy and happy as can be. _Quackmore happily shakes Ludwig's hand._

**Quackmore: **Professor Von Drake, it's been a while. It's good to see you again. _Ludwig chuckles a little._

**Ludwig: **The feeling is mutual Quackmore my boy! _He looks to see no Scrooge. _But wait, one of us is missing.

**Matilda: **He's right, where's Scroogie?

**Hortense: **Oh, he couldn't make it. You know how busy being the Richest Duck in the World can be. Plus we needed someone we could absolutely trust to take care of Donald and Della while we are away.

**Matilda: **Oh, I suppose that makes sense. But it would've been nice for the three of us to have reunion after so long.

**Quackmore: **Perhaps, we can all go to McDuck Manor after the will-reading.

**Ludwig: **That would be a brilliant idea. _They all turn back to Finster. _Is there anyone else coming?

**Finster: **Nope, that's everyone. We can now begin. _He sits in front of his desk and the 4 of them sit on 4 chairs set in front of the table. _Before we get to the will-reading…_He brings out an incredibly large book that he sets on the table. _We will first read Angus' autobiography "My life in the seven seas".

_Quackmore, Ludwig, Hortense and Matilda are all not liking how large this book is._

**Ludwig: **Well, this may take forever.

**Quackmore: **Maybe there are a lot of pictures.

**Finster: **There aren't. _He opens up the book and begins reading._

**Hortense: **It looks like we may be here for a while.

* * *

_A couple of hours later from the morning, after playing more games, creating a bigger mess and having lunch the duck twins are in the Sunchaser with their Uncle Scrooge. The plane soars through the sky with the pilot being someone Scrooge hired._

**Pilot: **We'll be arriving in the Amazon jungle shortly Mr McDuck.

**Scrooge: **Fantastic.

**Donald: **So Uncle Scrooge. What kind of treasure did the Amazons lose exactly?

**Scrooge: **I'm glad you asked lad.

_The three of them surround a crate with big enough space for Scrooge to lay out a treasure chart of the Amazon._

**Scrooge: **I've been around the Amazons many time and acquired many hidden treasure but the one I could never get around to finding was THE treasure that the Amazons had hidden in their temple.

**Della: **Cool! Do you know what the treasure is? Gold? Diamond? Jewels?

**Scrooge: **No idea. Today we're going to see what it was. An adventure is always a big unpredictable surprise full of lots of unexpected twists.

_Before more could be said Scrooge's phone rings and he picks up._

**Scrooge: **Good day, how may I help you. _Speaking is heard on the other end and Scrooge recognises the voice. _Ah, Quackmore, how's the will reading?

_Quackmore is in the room with everyone else except for Finster who's taking a little break._

**Quackmore: **Let's just say you're lucky not to be here right now, or you'd have to listen to Angus' entire autobiography. _Scrooge can't help but cringe a little._

**Scrooge: **Ooh, I see.

**Quackmore: **Can you give the phone to either Donald or Della. I need to check up on them.

**Scrooge: **Sure. _Scrooge throws the phone to Donald. _It's your father. _Just as Donald was about to speak Scrooge whispers in his ear. _Remember; don't say anything about this adventure of ours. _Donald gives the thumbs up and speaks._

**Donald: **Hey, Dad, what's up? Oh, us, no we're fine.

**Quackmore: **Are you sure? There hasn't be any trouble, has there, son?

**Donald: **Not one bit. Just the usual of me and Della bickering and playing dart war games.

**Quackmore: **Then there's nothing to worry about. Is your sister there?

**Donald: **She's right next to me, hang on I'll put her on. _Donald gives the phone to Della._

**Della: **Hi, Daddy. Nothing to worry about here, we definitely haven't been fighting any dangerous monsters, that's for sure. _Donald and Scrooge wave at her not to mention anything about monsters at all. _

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore is quite suspicious. _Are you sure?

**Della: **Yeah, Uncle Scrooge has been telling us amazing stories about the adventures he's been on. It was so great listening to. And we're getting to know him.

**Quackmore: **That's good to hear. _Finster comes back inside._

**Finster: **Alright, my break's over, now we may continue. _Quackmore groans in annoyance._

**Quackmore: **Well, I have to go now and endure another hour of this. You're Mom and I send our love.

**Della: **Okay, bye Dad. Love you too.

_Della immediately hangs and the three of them breathe a sigh of relief._

**Donald: **That was close. _He smiles at his uncle and sister._ Man, we are so good at lying.

**Della: **You know it bro.

**Scrooge: **Aye. Though you may need some work lass. _Della looks at Scrooge in annoyance._

* * *

_Quackmore is sat back down next Hortense, Matilda and Ludwig and all of them have bored expressions._

**Ludwig: **So, how are the kids?

**Quackmore: **They sounded like they're doing fine.

**Hortense: **See, there's nothing to worry about. Our lad and lass are fine.

_Della quickly approaches Scrooge at the seat next to the pilot._

**Della: **So Uncle Scrooge, what can I be in charge of in this plane? The buzz saws? _She touches everything she can and Scrooge has to reverse her every time._

**Scrooge: **No.

**Della: **Sonic Cannons?

**Scrooge: **No!

**Della: **Super Hyper Dense Zero Point Energy Beams to pierce the skin of a dragon?!

_Scrooge completely stops her from touching anything this time._

**Scrooge: **None of those things are real things. _Donald then arrives._

**Donald: **Oh, come on Uncle Scrooge! There must be something we can do; the both of us are hungry for excitement.

**Della: **Yeah. _She gasps and runs sits on the co-pilot seat. _Maybe I could pilot the plane instead! _She moves the controls and the plane begins to go off course a little, prompting Scrooge to get off the controls._

**Scrooge: **NO! _He puts her next to Donald and they get a little annoyed. _This is your first expedition, so the both of you just sit back and watch and old pro at work.

**Della: **This is so not fair Uncle Scrooge!

**Donald: **Yeah! Della and I are more than capable enough adventurers. We fought a grizzly bear, solved mysteries and found treasures which we secretly stash away.

**Scrooge: **And while I admit I'm thoroughly impressed, this adventure is going to be unlike any adventure you kids have faced in Duckburg, which is why I suggest you both sit back.

**Della: **So then what can we be in charge off? Is this plane even equipped with anything?

* * *

_Seconds later, Scrooge straps seatbelts onto the both of them._

**Scrooge: **Seatbelts! _He walks back to his seat and prepares a map to the temple while Donald and Della pout, holding their cheeks._

**Donald: **Well this sucks.

**Della: **Gee ya think? _She looks to the pilot. _Hey pilot guy! How long will it take to get to the temple?

**Pilot: **16 hours. _Donald and Della now deadpan._

**Donald: **This is not how I pictured our first adventure with Scrooge McDuck.

**Della: **Brother, I know how you feel.

* * *

_1 hour later the twins are trying to close their eyes to sleep so time can pass faster but with little success._

* * *

_2 hours later and they're still unsuccessful in going to sleep._

* * *

_5 hours later the two of them are restless and veins can be seen in their twitching eyes and they both yell out in anger which the pilot and Scrooge take no heed to._

**Donald: **I can't take this anymore, this is taking forever!

**Della: **I know! It's been 5 hours! What kind of route are we even going? _They take a look at the map from a far and can see well enough that the route line is going around pictures of a tornado and dragon._

**Donald: **We're taking the long route!?

**Della: **Not for long!

_They unbuckle their seatbelts and sneak over to map without Scrooge and the pilot noticing. Without anyone looking Della takes the map and Donald uses a pencil to rub out then replace the line with a straight one going through the tornado and dragon. They exchange mischievous smiles before putting it back and sneaking back over to their seats satisfied and relaxed._

**Della: **Now that's more like it.

**Donald: **He'll thank us for this later. _The both of them fist bump._

* * *

_Hours later Donald, Della and Scrooge are screaming as a tornado is thrashing the plane around._

* * *

_Next thing they know they find themselves screaming louder when a dragon latches onto the Sunchaser._

* * *

_The three of them exhausted are now lying on the ground and Scrooge groans in annoyance and frustration at his niece and nephew for almost getting them killed._

**Scrooge: **You kids will be the death of me. _He walks back to his seat._

**Donald: **You're welcome.

**Pilot: **That horrific detour did almost get us killed but it may have been worth it. _He points out the window. _Look Mr McDuck. _Scrooge looks out and gasps in delight at what he's seeing._

**Scrooge: **Kids, come over here! We've arrived!

**Donald: **Really!? _Donald and Della both rush over and look at the window with Scrooge. _ _They gasp in awe when they see a huge stone temple stationed in the middle of the forest._

**Scrooge: **Behold! The lost temple of the Amazon jungle!

**Donald & Della: **Whoaaaaa! _The Sunchaser land on the ground. _

* * *

_The pilot stays behind to guard the plane while Donald, Della and Scrooge are walking up the stairs to the temple. When they arrive at the top they stop to look at a stone tablet attached to the wall detailing basic paintings._

**Della: **What's with these paintings Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **They seem to be referring back to when the Amazonians hid their treasure in this very temple. Whatever it was must've been very precious to them because it seems the entire temple is rigged with death traps. Best for the two of you to stay here while I scout on ahead.

**Donald: **Sorry unc. No point in saying that. _Della is nowhere to be seen right now and Donald points in her direction. _Della immediately ran into the temple when you said "Death Traps."

**Della: **Woohoo! Death traps!

**Scrooge: **Lass! _He quickly runs after her with Donald running next to him._

**Donald: **A little heads up. Della always tends to recklessly charge into danger without thinking of the consequences.

**Scrooge: **Thanks for the heads up laddie.

_They both run inside the temple. When they get fair distance in they approach a disappointed Della sitting in the ground with her legs and arms crossed, though Scrooge is clearly relieved to see she's okay._

**Scrooge: **Lass! I was afraid the traps may have gotten you. _She points up in anger at a couple of buzz saws hanging on the ceiling. She then gets up and turns in anger._

**Della: **This is a total rip off. I came here seeking adventure and danger. Where's the fun in an adventure if the buzz saws are on the ceiling. _Scrooge is clearly getting annoyed with Della's recklessness._

**Scrooge: **From now on we stick together! Understand! _He walks up and gets her on her feet. At that moment Donald gets next to a strange brick sticking out._

**Donald: **Hey, what's with this brick sticking out?

_Out of childish instincts Donald presses the brick and it disappears into the wall much to his surprise. The three of them are at first confused but then look to see the ceiling and wall opening up to reveal hundreds of holes that makes Scrooge widen his eyes._

**Scrooge: **Uh oh.

_From the beginning of the place, hundreds of arrows are rapidly firing from the holes and are now approaching the trio, causing them to scream in horror and run for their lives._

**Scrooge: **That's one of the death traps that protect the temple! You just activated it!

_The buzz saws drop from the ceiling and the three of them scream in horror, barely avoiding getting cut in half as they continue running for their lives from the death arrows. Then as they got halfway through the room a trap door opens up when Della hits a button on the floor and they all fall inside screaming. The path splits in two as they slide down, Scrooge's slides through the right path and Donald and Della the second._

* * *

_The Duck Twins hit the floor hard, finding themselves in a large room filled with dangerous obstacles in front of them._

**Della: **Ow…I think I bruised my spine a bit.

**Donald: **I think I bruised my arm.

_Before they could say anything else they freeze in shock when they see the obstacles in front of them. It's consists of a 3 large double blades axe swinging left and rights, blades dropping down like a guillotine, multiple columns of rock standing out from a black pit and are surrounded by the occasional erupting pillars of fire. Donald and Della are stood up looking on in panic. They wanted danger but they weren't prepared for this._

**Donald & Della: **Aww phooey… _Della then angrily turns to Donald._

**Della: **Gee, way to go dummy. Look what you got us into this time. _Donald glares back at Della pointing._

**Donald: **Me!? This was your fault! You were the one who ran off Dumbella!

**Della: **Stop calling me that name!

_Della tackles him and the both of them are now rolling around the stone floor yelling and punching each other. They don't stop until they hit a large panel near the beginning of the course, causing a pit fall to open up and Della falls down screaming._

**Donald: **Della! _He quickly crawls to the edge, scared to think his sister's dead but luckily she's hanging onto a led halfway but barely and she's looking scared since she's right above a spike pit._

**Della: **Donald! A little help!

**Donald: **Just hang on! Literally! _Donald carefully begins climbing down and Della feels herself slipping._

**Della: **Hurry Donald! I can't hold on much longer! _The ledge breaks off and she shouts as she begins falling again._

**Donald: **Della! _Donald reaches out his hand and grabs her wrist on time. He does his best to hold on as tight as possible. _Don't worry! I've got ya!

_Donald pulls her up and together the both of them climb back up to the ground above them. They're sat down breathing and panting heavily but Della manages to aim a smile at her brother._

**Della: **That was close. Thanks Donnie. _Donald smiles back._

**Donald: **Hey, I said I'd always protect you, didn't I? _They both chuckle a little before reassuming serious expressions and looking back to the obstacles in front of them. _Well, there's only one exit out of here.

**Della: **Guess we got no choice? But how bad could it be?

* * *

_As for Scrooge he finds himself waking up after his fall and adjusts his hat._

**Scrooge: **Well, that couldn't have gone any worse. Kids? _He looks around for his nephew and niece only to be unable to find them. _Kids? _When he gets no response he immediately goes into panic. _Oh no, I'm so dead. _He facepalms himself for letting this happen. _I knew I shouldn't have brought them here! Curse me Kilts Quackmore and Hortense are going to kill me! I have to find them now!

_His expression turns into panic when he sees 4 stone doors in front of him and next to each of them is a gold button that will open them up._

**Scrooge: **Fantastic… _Scrooge walks up and examines the buttons. _Only one of these doors may lead me to the kids so I have to pick the right one. _He gets out a mini-scope and examines the buttons closely. _Only one of you is real gold, which one could it be?

* * *

_Back in the city of Quackmore the four ducks continued listening to Finster read out the last part of the biography and the words being read out are so touching that Matilda and Hortense are in tears._

**Finster: **"And my only regret was that I was unable to experience the greatest adventure of all: having a family of a wife and children of my own."

**Hortense: **_Quackmore gives Hortense a handkerchief to blow on. _Oh, bless his soul.

**Matilda: **Even in death family means the world to him.

**Ludwig: **It means the world to all of us.

**Finster: **And now we go to the will-reading. _He opens up some documents and reads them out. _"To my niece Matilda McDuck and nephew in-law Ludwig Von Drake, I give you both my enormous yacht."

**Ludwig: **Hawaii! Here we come!

**Matilda: **Thank you Uncle Angus.

**Finster: **"And to my nephew Scrooge McDuck who I'm very proud of the hard work he's put in to get where he is now. I almost have nothing to give you but one of my greatest treasures.

**Quackmore: **Is it some sort of amulet?

**Finster: **"My collection of jams and jellies around the world."

**Quackmore: **That's a strange name for an amulet.

**Finster: **No, seriously, it's an actual collection of jams and jellies. _He brings out a container holding different kinds of jams and jellies all in a jar, leaving them all baffled._

**Hortense: **I don't know what to say to that? Though I have a feeling Scrooge will not be very happy.

**Finster: **"And to my precious niece Hortense McDuck, I remember our first trip to the beach we took together when you were just a wee little duckling yourself which is why I would like you to hold onto a variety of seashells you and I had collected together.

_Finster presents Hortense a display of different sea shells which Hortense happily takes into her arms, looking at all the shells with fondness._

**Hortense: **Aww, what fond memories.

**Finster: **"And last but not least my other nephew in law, Quackmore Duck who I understand after years of adventuring has retired after facing a traumatic experience." _Quackmore looks down in sadness but everyone does their best to comfort him. _"Which is why I give to you a letter, if something is to happen; open it up and you'll gain a new perception on adventure and life."

_Finster hands over a letter to which Quackmore takes in confusion but accepts it._

**Matilda:** But wait, who's going to inherit Uncle Angus' fortune.

**Finster: **Oh, he already passed that on to to his right hand man. He came yesterday morning to claim his inheritance.

**Quackmore: **So…no yacht for us.

**Hortense: **We don't need a yacht dear. Uncle Angus gave us something even better. _She gently touches his hand to which he smiles at her for. _He reminded us that our greatest treasure and adventure is a pair of happy and healthy twins.

* * *

_Yeah…Donald and Della are anything but happy right now. The both of them have just barely and miraculously made it through the obstacle course, thus making it to the other side but in the process they got hilariously hurt. Donald's whole body and clothes are looking singed and a tiny flame on a strand of his hair as he wobbles out groaning in dizziness. Della was crawling on the ground heavily panting with a mortified expression. She's not entirely covered in sot but multiple soot marks covered her body and clothes. After the both of them recover they look towards each other._

**Donald: **We must never speak of this to anyone.

**Della: **Agreed.

_Donald helps her up and they are quick to dust off the soot covering them and cleaning up their hair before continuing through the room but unbeknownst to them a skeleton which was lying against the wall eyes lit up. _

* * *

_The Duck Twins exit through the corridor only to end up in another one, much to Della's frustration._

**Della: **Ugh! It's like a maze in here! At this rate we'll never find Uncle Scrooge! _Donald does not speak because when he hears a noise he looks behind and panics. _

**Donald: **Uh…Della?

**Della: **I mean seriously, why does everything look the same?

**Donald: **Della!

**Della: **What? _She turns and when sees what Donald's seeing she gasps in panic._

_It's a skeleton wearing an Amazonian outfit and is rushing at them holding up a sharp sword, intent on cutting them to pieces._

**Donald & Della: **SKELETON!

_Donald takes Della's hand and they both make a run for it, screaming for their lives as the skeleton runs after them._

**Donald: **What is that thing?

**Della: **It's a skeleton!

**Donald: **I know that I meant what kind of skeleton is alive like that!

_The both of them reach a dead end and they turn to see the skeleton approaching them. Della refusing to be a coward charges in and attacks the larger skeleton. She delivers a couple of punches which it easily blocks before leaping to deliver a spin kick. The skeleton ducks and headbutts her in the stomach. Della shouts in pain and slams into the wall. Donald in anger rushes in and begins crawling around the skeleton like crazy to make it go off balance and disorientate it enough to deliver a strong blow but the skeleton was able to grab him and toss him away. Donald screams and smashes into Della. The duck twins are on the ground and watch the skeleton approach them with its sword up. It swings and the both of them hold onto each other screaming and bracing for impact but the sword never hit them. They open their eyes to see a cane blocking the sword by none other than Uncle Scrooge._

**Scrooge: **Now that's cutting it close.

**Donald & Della: **Uncle Scrooge!

**Donald: **How did you find us!?

**Scrooge: **I'll explain in a minute lad. First, let me deal with this bag of bones!

_Scrooge is now in an intense sword fight with the skeleton. Scrooge swings his cane 4 times and the skeleton with his sword, both are parrying each other's blows. The skeleton attempts a vertical slice but Scrooge rolls out of the way and gets behind. When the skeleton attempts to turn and slice him Scrooge reacts fast enough to smash his cane in the wrist, sending the sword in the air. Scrooge leaps up to grab the sword and uses it to behead the skeleton. Its head drops to the ground and its body falls. Scrooge sticks its sword and triumphantly spins his cane. Donald and Della run over to him cheering in victory._

**Donald: **Wahoo! Quack-a-rooney!

**Della: **That was awesome!

_Scrooge bends down and puts his hands on his shoulder._

**Scrooge: **Are the both of you alright?

**Donald: **We're fine thanks to you, Uncle Scrooge.

**Della: **Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. But how did we end up getting separated.

**Scrooge: **We ended up going different paths when we were sliding down. I landed in a room with 4 doors but luckily loving gold has prompted me to understand what it truly looks like so I analysed all the buttons corresponding with each door and determined which one was the right one. What about you two?

**Della: **We went through an obstacle course. _Della is excited but Donald crosses his arms._

**Donald: **And we almost died trying.

**Della: **_Della playfully pokes his cheek. _But we didn't. _Scrooge glares at them with a serious expression._

**Scrooge: **From now on…don't…touch…anything!

**Donald & Della: **Yes Uncle Scrooge…

* * *

_The three of them continue to walk through the temple and as they do Uncle Scrooge tells them that they won't be going on any more adventures with him after this causing them to become outraged._

**Donald & Della: **WHAT!?

**Donald: **What do you mean we can't go on any more adventures with you?!

**Scrooge: **Just what I said! No more adventures for you two!

**Della: **But why!? We're doing great so far!

**Scrooge: **You two almost died!

**Donald: **We survived that obstacle course!

**Scrooge: **But if I hadn't arrived on time that skeleton would have cut you both to pieces. Your mother and father would kill me if they found out I almost let that happen to you. You've got work smarter, not harder lad and lass. _Donald and Della groan, crossing their arms._

**Della: **Ugh…lad and lass…please, we don't call you old man…

**Donald: **Or Scotty McTop hat. _They all stop when they arrive at a large opening to another room and Scrooge glares at them both for their disrespect._

**Scrooge: **Respect your elders! When you adventure with Scrooge McDuck-! _They both turn in annoyance._

**Donald: **But we're not adventuring WITH Scrooge McDuck!

**Della: **Yeah! You want us to adventure BEHIND Scrooge McDuck! You just want us to watch you adventure without even really doing anything!

**Donald: **We might as well be stuck in our rooms at the mansion!

**Scrooge: **Because you have no idea what you're doing!

**Della: **Well, maybe we'd be better at surviving if you taught us more about adventuring!

**Donald: **How about instead of lumping the both of us together in the plane you let us show you what we can really do!

**Scrooge: **That's not true, I don't lump you together! _Donald crosses his arms with lowered eyebrows._

**Donald: **Really? Do you even remember our names? _Clearly, Scrooge doesn't because he's struggling to find their names in his head._

**Scrooge: **Uh…I think your names were uh…Jimmy…Suzie.

_Donald and Della deadpan at Scrooge and the fact that he wasn't close to their names proves their theory. Before they could lash out at him Della looks up and gasps in surprise to which Donald and Della notice._

**Donald: **What's wrong Della?

_Della points up and Donald and Scrooge gasp in surprise at what they're witnessing: it's a large green diamond floating in between two structures, one spiralling from up and the other spiralling from below. The three of them are in awe as its shine lights up the entire room._

**Scrooge: **Well, would you look at that.

**Donald: **That is one big diamond.

**Della: **It looks even cooler than the one we found in Duckburg.

**Scrooge: **This must be the Amazonians greatest treasure. _Scrooge pumps his fist. _Take a good look kids, admire its shimmering shine, for which we-

**Della: **_Della doesn't care and just runs towards the structure. _Yeah, yeah, it's awesome! Let's just take it! _Scrooge is unable to process what he's seeing and Donald just rolls his eyes._

**Scrooge: **Wait lass!

**Donald: **Oh boy…

_Della climbs up the spiral structure like a spider and gets in front of the diamond. She takes it out of its place and is now holding it while staring at it in complete awe and wonder._

**Della: **Wow! _Scrooge however was still very angry and Donald stayed out of it._

**Scrooge: **That was completely reckless!

**Della: **_Della looks at him in confusion. _What, I just took the diamond, it's no big deal.

**Scrooge: **That's not some trinket you can just unceremoniously swindle! It's an important Amazonian treasure and…_he points in annoyance. _Wait, are you yawning? _Della yawns in boredom and just stares at Scrooge with lowered eyebrows._

**Della: **Look, what matters is that we just found the treasure, right?

**Scrooge: **But you could've just accidentally activated the worst trap in this temple.

_Della merely scoffs, seeing no reason for Scrooge to be concerned but unbeknownst to her Donald freezes in horror when he sees a giant spider slowing coming down from the ceiling._

**Della: **Oh, please. We survived every trap in this temple. _Scrooge freezes when he sees it too. _What's the next trap supposed to be?

**Donald: **Uh…Della?

**Della: **It's not like a giant monster is gonna appear right behind and suddenly kidnap me.

**Scrooge: **I wouldn't be so sure of that…_Della raises an eyebrow and when she turns around she gasps in horror at the sight of the spider. It screeches and bounces towards her. Della screams as she gets grabbed in its pincers and the diamond is dropped to the floor. It lands on the ground, blowing Scrooge and Donald to the floor and runs out of the room with Della screaming loudly. Donald reaches out in horror and fear._

**Donald: **DELLA! _The spider gets out of view. _No…

**Scrooge: **LASS!

**Donald: **What's going on Uncle Scrooge!?

**Scrooge: **These writings on the wall should tell us!

_Donald and Scrooge run over to more paintings and Scrooge translates them._

**Scrooge: **"To those of you who dare to take our most precious treasure, death will arrive on 8 legs to destroy you." _Scrooge sternly looks to Donald. _That spider must be the guardian of this jewel and taking it must've awoken it from its slumber. _Scrooge points at his nephew. _Now do you see what I was talking about laddie? _Donald looks down feeling a bad about his previous behaviour and carelessness. _When on an adventure you need to work smarter, not harder. Otherwise, you'll activate traps that could cost you your life.

**Donald: **I guess…maybe the both of us were a little reckless before. It's just that we're not used to adventuring smarter Uncle Scrooge. We've always just done the best we could. We don't know how to adventure like you. _Scrooge softly stares at his nephew._

**Scrooge: **You don't have to adventure like me. You have your own way of adventuring that makes you special. You just need to be able to use that gift smartly and efficiently. I can help you both be smarter adventurers if you're willing to listen to me. _Donald hesitates to look at him at first but then smiles at his uncle with a nod to which Scrooge smiles back at before putting on a determined expression. _Now come on, let's go save your sister!

**Donald: **Yeah!

_They both run after the spider and Della, determined to save her._

* * *

_Della is screaming as the spider crawls around the walls of the corridor. She frantically struggles to escape but is finding it hard to slip out._

**Della: **Let me go you creepy crawling crook! Let me go!

_Della eventually manages to use her small size to slip out of the spider and escape. She falls down the temple and rolls on the floor, stopping on her knees. She gets up and looks up to see the spider staring at her. It releases a green stream of liquid from its mouth and Della yelps when it almost it hits her. The liquid burns through the stone floor, much to her disgust._

**Della: **Eew! Acid spit!

_The spider jumps towards Della and she makes a run for it before she could get crushed. The insect crawls after her along the corridor. She pants in panic as she rushes alongside the corridor knocking down anything she could to try and slow it down but it isn't long before she reaches a dead end. She turns to see the spider edging towards her. She leaps up to deliver a kick but the spider uses one of its front legs to smack her in the stomach. Della screams in pain and slams into the wall. She looks up at the creature in fear._

**Della: **Maybe I should've thought this through a little more.

_The spider screeches and brings up its leg to impale Della who screams in horror but in the nick of time Uncle Scrooge smashes his cane against its head disorientating it a little and Donald slides underneath it. Scrooge lands on the ground with his cane pointed at the spider._

**Della: **Uncle Scrooge!

**Donald: **_Donald rushes over to check up on his sister. _Della, are you alright!?

**Della: **Donald! _Della hugs her brother in relief to which he reciprocates._

**Scrooge: **Come on you multi-legged monstrosity! Let's see how you tough you are against Scrooge McDuck!

_The spider shoots out acid again and Scrooge yelps when he hits his cane. He drops it and his cane melts right before his very eyes and he looks at the creature in surprise._

**Scrooge: **Okay, that's pretty tough.

_The Spider knocks Scrooge in the stomach and he's sent shouting into his nephew and niece. They both lie against the wall as the spider slowly approaches them again. Della looks to Uncle Scrooge apologetically._

**Donald: **Well, we're dead.

**Della: **Uncle Scrooge, I'm sorry! I should've listened to you! I was so caught up in trying to prove I could be as good adventurer as you that I completely lost it.

**Scrooge: **Water under the bridge lass. But let me tell you that you don't have to be like me. Both of you have your own special and unique talents and it's high time you use them.

**Della: **But what can I do?

**Donald: **Della, you've always been the best at looking at all the angles of a situation and then use them to make a great plan.

**Della: **But I don't see an angle we can use to get out of this mess I've…

_Before she could finish she spots a sword to the very left in between them and the spider. This prompts her into a putting a finger on her chin and think back to the obstacle course she and Donald barely made through. After looking at this angle she smiles and a light bulb appears above her head. She looks to her brother and uncle._

**Della: **I think I've just come up with an idea. _They quickly turn to her._

**Donald: **Well, let's hear it!

_She motions them to come closer and she whispers her plan into their ears. When she finishes they reel back in horror at the sheer recklessness of her idea and they look at her as if she's crazy._

**Donald: **Della, are you crazy!?

**Scrooge: **No! That's far too risky lass!

**Della: **It'll work! I just need you to trust me!

**Scrooge: **How can you be sure we'll survive?

**Della: **I'm not! But it's the only plan I've got. _She turns to Donald. _Come on, Donald you trust me don't you? I've made plenty of plans like this and we've always survived.

**Donald: **That's true. _He then puts on a small smile. _Alright, I trust you, like I always have. _Della smiles gratefully at her brother before turning to Scrooge. _Uncle Scrooge, please…trust me…

_Uncle Scrooge is a little hesitant but the softness from Della's voice as well as the pleading look in hers and Donald's eyes were enough to smile and nod in acceptance. The three of them glare at the spider and gets back. Della is the one to make the first move and attack by rolling to the very left near the spider and pull out the sword which she uses to slice the side of the spider's face. It screeches in pain and turn to Della in anger, shooting its acid web. Della dodges and Donald jumps on the head, repeatedly bouncing on it and disorientating it enough for Della slice one of its back legs off. It screeches again and just as Donald leaps off Scrooge comes in to deliver a kick that sends it back a bit._

_Della leaps up and impales the sword on its back, causing the spider to screech in agony. It begins trying to shake her off and she does her best to hold onto the sword as much as she can without ever letting go. Unfortunately the spider stumbles to the left to slam Della against the wall, causing her to scream in anguish. An act that horrifies Donald as Della drops to the ground. She tries to get up using the wall as support but the spider is quick to bring up its front leg and slice her across the stomach. Della screams in absolute pain and anguish. Scrooge gasps in horror and something within Donald snaps. Della drops to floor again holding her stomach and groaning in agony. Donald is breathing and panting heavily and monstrously, his face reddening in anger. _

**Scrooge: **Della, hang on! Donald, you…! _He stops when he sees Donald flaring up with anger. _Donald…

_Donald gets ready to release all of his rage vehemently. Scrooge watches in surprise as his nephew continues panting until he leaps in the air and releases the full force of his anger, shouting in furious vehemence that Scrooge hasn't seen for a long time. Donald swings his fist and charges in. The spider turns when he hears him shout and before it could react Donald crawls up and around it faster than lighting, delivering multiple blows that cause it to screech in pain and make it go off balance. Scrooge quickly runs over to Della and bends down to her as she holds her stomach._

**Scrooge: **Della, lass, are you alright?!

**Della: **Yeah, I'm fine Uncle Scrooge. _She has a pained expression. _Wait, where's Donald?

_Scrooge points to the scene in front of him. Donald bounces on the spider's head again before grabbing its pincers and literally pulling them of its face, causing it to screech in absolute agony. Della just smiles through her pain while Scrooge has his mouth wide open in surprise._

**Scrooge: **Curse me kilts, the lad has serious anger management issues. He's even angrier than my sister and brother-in-law combined.

**Della: **That's nothing. You should've been there to see him beat up a gang of bullies who wouldn't quit mocking and physically assaulting me. _Scrooge then smiles himself, Donald's temper is big reminder of Hortense to him._

**Scrooge: **I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. It's clear where he gets it from.

_Donald throws of the pincers and begins violently pulling on the spider's hair. Della gets up and holding her stomach and Scrooge tries to stop her._

**Scrooge: **No lass stay down.

**Della: **Relax Uncle Scrooge, I'll be fine. I'm not bleeding; the cut wasn't too deep, otherwise I'd be dead right now. Nothing can stop Della Duck!

_She charges in with a battle cry and climbs up the spider, joining Donald in pulling its hair. The creature is writhing around on the floor, unable to shake the Duck Twins off and Scrooge can't help but be amazed with the sheer determination and willpower his nephew and niece are displaying, putting a smirk on his face._

**Scrooge: **I guess they do not what they're doing.

_Scrooge dashes forward and leaps up, landing in between the kids and pulling the hair of the spider as well._

**Donald: **Let's try moving it left together!

_They stretch its hair left at the same time and the spider is forced to turn in that direction. _

**Della: **Now let's move it forward! _They force the monster to move forward this time and now it's being controlled into crawling along the corridor. _That's phase one of my plan done!

**Donald: **Now for phase two!

_The force the spider to move left or right whenever necessary and eventually they all arrive at the obstacle course room Donald and Della had found themselves in. Della points over to multitudes of columns._

**Della: **There it is!

**Scrooge: **What's that supposed to do for us!

**Donald: **Trust us! We jump off at the count of three! 1!

**Della: **2!

**Scrooge: **3!

_They leap off from the spider the moment it in front of the edge. The duck trio land on their bellies on the floor while the side falls to its doom and becomes engulfed in a ferocious pillar of fire. Scrooge wraps his arms around the kids, covering them. When the fire subsides they turn to see no sign of the spider and Scrooge smiles proudly at his nephew and niece._

**Scrooge: **You crazy kids might just be adventurers yet…Donald…Della…

_Donald and Della smile, touched that their Uncle truly does remember their names after all and that he's finally putting their trust in them._

* * *

_Sometime later they're making their way back to the entrance and Donald is holding the large green diamond in his hands. Donald and Della can't help but admire it's sheer beauty._

**Donald: **Whoa…

**Della: **It's so beautiful…

**Donald: **Way more than the forest.

**Scrooge: **Aye. Tis, indeed.

_They stop when they see the first trap they encountered still active. Hundreds of bows are still being fired from multiple directions, bringing grim expressions to their faces._

**Scrooge: **This time we're going to work our way around this death trap.

**Donald: **How do we do that?

**Della: **If there was a switch that activated the traps maybe there's also a switch that'll deactivate them.

**Scrooge: **That's right lass. _Donald points up at the ceiling._

**Donald: **Like that weird looking panel on the ceiling.

_They look up to see a panel hidden from them on the ceiling._

**Scrooge: **That a boy lad. _He grabs a small rock and tosses it into the panel, completely deactivating the traps._

* * *

_The three of them are now walking down the stairs outside._

**Della: **Oh man, that was so awesome!

**Donald: **Yeah it was! That was our greatest adventure yet!

**Scrooge: **Perhaps you two do know what you're doing after all.

**Della: **Does this mean we can come with you on more adventures, Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge smiles warmly at them both. _Of course you can. I'd have to be an idiot not to take you on any more adventures.

**Donald: **But you said back there you wouldn't take us on any more adventures so…doesn't that mean you're already an idiot. _Scrooge merely scoffs at that._

**Scrooge: **Ha! I have no idea what you're talking about.

_Donald, Della and Scrooge burst out into laughter as they approach the bottom._

**Della: **So Uncle Scrooge, what are we gonna do with this diamond. Are we gonna sell it?

**Scrooge: **Of course not. What's the point of finding treasure if you're just going to sell it away? I'm taking it to where I put all my treasures after an amazing adventure. Guess where… _Donald and Della immediately become excited, knowing that there's one perfect place for Scrooge to put his treasures._

**Della: **You mean…!

**Donald: **Your money bin!

**Scrooge: **Bingo! How would you kids like to see what a "Real" treasure room looks like? _Donald and Della are practically leaping in joy._

**Donald: **Oh boy, oh boy!

**Della: **Yaaaay! What're we waiting for!? Let's go!

_They grabs Uncle Scrooge's sleeve and pull him to the plane in excitement to which he doesn't mind and just smiles at them for their enthusiasm. They arrive at the ramp and after handing the diamond to Scrooge Donald and Della are excitedly running up the ramp and stop to look at each other as Scrooge walks by._

**Della: **I can't believe we're going to see the inside of the money bin!

**Donald: **I finally get to see if Scrooge really can swim in his own money!

**Della: **That adventure was really amazing! I had a really great time Donald!

**Donald: **Yeah! I had a lot of fun too Della…even though we almost died.

**Della: **What do you think our next adventure's going to be?

**Donald: **I don't know. But whatever it is we'll face it together, right?

**Della: **Right! Oh man, things are really looking up for us Donnie.

**Donald: **You can say that again sis. The future's looking bright for us.

_They walk up the ramp and into the plane. Della would've run ahead of Donald but she stops and gasps._

**Donald (Narration): **But seconds after saying just that things were going wrong and the future wasn't looking so bright anymore.

_Della drops to her knees holding her stomach panting and sweating. Donald turns and walks over to her in concern._

**Donald: **Della, a-are you okay?

**Della: **Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Don…nothing can…_She shouts in pain and falls on her back holding her stomach. Donald bends downs to her in shock._

**Donald: **Della! What's wrong!?

**Della: **I…I don't know! I feel weird. _Donald frantically looks up._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge! Help! Come quick! _Scrooge tosses the diamond aside and looks above the railing._

**Scrooge: **What is it lad!? _He gasps when he sees his niece lying on the floor in pain and immediately makes his way to the ladder._

**Donald: **Something's wrong with Della! _He looks down almost in tears. _It's like she's dying! I'm no doctor but I don't think she's supposed to look purple.

**Scrooge: **Step away! _Donald obeys just as Scrooge drops down and runs to Della, bending down and lifting up her head gently. _Della! What's the matter lass!? _Della feels herself getting incredibly weak and her face is becoming purpler. She weakly stares into her uncle's eyes._

**Della: **Uncle Scrooge…I don't feel very good…

_She's yelling out in pain and Scrooge notices how much she's clutching her stomach. He removes her hand and gasps in horror to see the area around the cut becoming purple. When Donald sees this he becomes equally horrified._

**Scrooge: **Oh gosh, no!

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge, w-what's happening to her?

**Scrooge: **The attack from that spider did more than just hurt her! She's been poisoned!

**Donald: **_Donald is close to pulling of the side of his face. _What do we do, she's gonna die!

**Scrooge: **No! Not on my watch! _He looks to he pilot. _Get us back to McDuck Manor immediately! NOW!

**Pilot: **Yes sir!

_The plane blasts off into the sky and leaves the Amazon at high speed. Scrooge holds Della in his arms with a pack of ice on her head and Donald holding into her hand._

**Donald: **Della…hang in there! Don't die on me now! We'll get through this.

**Della: **_Della is panting heavily and her face is still looking heavily purple. _Donald…Uncle Scrooge….it hurts. It hurts so much.

**Scrooge: **It's going to keep hurting lass! But you've got to endure! We'll be home soon to get the cure you need!

**Donald: **Just stay alive sis. _Donald aims a soft smile at her. _Ducks don't back down remember. _Della smiles from the reminder of their twin motto._

**Della: **Ducks don't back down.

* * *

_Hours later, Quackmore and Hortense are driving out of the city of Quackmore with Matilda and Ludwig driving behind them. _

**Quackmore: **Well, that was an interesting will-reading.

**Hortense: **Aye. It felt so good to be reminded of the memories we shared with Uncle Angus. Speaking of fond memories I wonder how our wee ones are doing.

**Quackmore: **Hopefully Scrooge hasn't gotten them into any trouble.

* * *

_Donald is in panic as Della's condition worsens._

**Donald: **We're in big trouble!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge angrily turns to the pilot. _How far are we from the manor!?

**Pilot: **We're just about there sir!

_The pilot lands the Sunchaser (without crashing like Launchpad does in the future) right by the manor. Donald and Scrooge rush out the plane with Scrooge holding Della in his arms. Scrooge kicks open the door and yells out._

**Scrooge: **Beakely! Duckworth!

_Beakely and Duckworth immediately come to foyer with blank expressions._

**Duckworth: **How was your adventure Mr Mc- _They both gasp and their expressions turn into that of horror when they see Della in her sick state, prompting them to run over to the three of them._

**Beakely: **Oh my word, what happened!?

**Donald: **My sister's been poisoned! She needs help now! Call the doctor, the police, anybody!

**Scrooge: **Duckworth! I need you to get me the elixir I found in my last adventure. It's in the garage! Find it and bring it here immediately!

**Duckworth: **I'll get right on it sir!

_Duckworth quickly makes a dash for the garage._

**Scrooge: **Beakely! Take Della to her room and lay her down.

**Beakely: **I'll get to it immediately! _She takes Della and goes to the twin's room._

**Scrooge: **Donald! You and I will go to the kitchen and get another pack of ice for your sister!

**Donald: **Got it!

* * *

_A few minutes later Duckworth is in the garage looking for the elixir. _

* * *

_Beakely is knelt down next to Della who is lying on her bed with a towel above on her head. Uncle Scrooge and Donald barge in with holding a new ice pack._

**Scrooge: **How is she doing? _Beakely looks to him grimly._

**Beakely: **Her fever's calmed down a little but the poison is still killing her body.

_Donald quickly puts the ice pack on Della's head, hoping it'll keep her alive long enough for Duckworth to find the elixir. He holds her hand compassionately._

**Donald: **Just hang in there Della. It's gonna be okay, I'm not leaving you. _Della is able to smile weakly and gratefully at her brother._

**Della: **Thanks…Donnie…_Suddenly, Duckworth comes in with the elixir in his hand._

**Duckworth: **Sir! I've found the elixir _Everyone exclaims in delight and happiness._

**Scrooge: **Ahhh! Excellent! _Scrooge takes the elixir from his hand._

**Duckworth: **Also, I thought you should know that your sister and brother-in-law are waiting outside the door right now!

**Donald, Scrooge & Beakely: **WHAT!?

_Hortense would be understanding but if Quackmore were to find out that Scrooge took Donald and Della on one of his adventures and Della got poisoned in the process Quackmore is gonna fly into the biggest fit of rage ever and possibly forbid the kids from seeing Uncle Scrooge again. They all turn to each other in horror._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge, we can't let Dad see Della like this! He may forbid from going on an adventure again!

**Scrooge: **I know! And I'd rather not face his temper! Beakely, we have to keep this a secret.

**Beakely: **Understood!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge proceeds to give the elixir to Donald. _Laddie! I'm gonna need you to apply this concoction to Della while we distract your parents.

**Donald: **_Donald is in shock and becomes nervous. _What!? B-but I-I don't know how to use this thing!

**Scrooge: **It's simple. All you have to is pour some over her wound and then inside her mouth but avoid giving too much.

**Beakely: **The pain won't leave her instantly McDuck. Some of it will remain; it'll only be completely gone within 30 minutes.

**Scrooge: **Then that's how long we should keep their parents, mainly Quackmore busy. _Scrooge points to Donald. _I'm counting on you lad!

_The adults leave the room, leaving Donald alone with Della. The young duck quickly walks over to her sister and prays._

**Donald: **Please work. _Donald pours liquid over Della's wound, causing her to yell out in pain a bit. _Just stay strong Della!

_He then pours some of the elixir in Della's beak and the female duck swallows it up. She becomes surrounded in multiple blue circles of light much to Donald's amazement. Donald looks to see Della's wound closing up and her face is no longer looks purple. When they disappear Della slowly begins opening her eyes._

**Della: **Donald…what's going on…_She lifts herself up the bed groaning in pain and Donald does his best to ease it up._

**Donald: **Easy sis, just relax. How do ya feel? _Della looks at him with a pained expression._

**Della: **I feel like I could fall off if I get out of this bed.

**Donald: **Best to listen to that instinct.

**Della: **How did you heal me Donald? You're not exactly a doctor.

**Donald: **_Donald presents the elixir. _Oh, I just used this baby here given to me by Duckworth and Uncle Scrooge. Poured some liquid over you and your cut went bye-bye. _Della smiles gratefully at Donald._

**Della: **Thanks Donald. I really owe you one.

**Donald: **_Donald rubs his hand behind his head. _Aww, don't thank me Della. Thank Duckworth and Uncle Scrooge. They got the elixir. Though, Mrs B told me the pain won't go away until 30 minutes has passed, so it's best that you rest.

**Della: **Ha! _Della just smirks. _Who has time to rest? _She proceeds to get off the bed. _Please, nothing can stop Della-! _When she touches the floor the pain spurs up and she's about to fall until Donald catches her._

**Donald: **Told ya.

**Della:** _She looks at him sheepishly with a nervous chuckle. _Maybe I should rest a little.

**Donald: **_Donald helps sit her back down on her bed with a smirk. _Good move. Even Della Duck needs to have a bit of lie down.

**Della: **I guess she does. I mean, how bad could 30 minutes be?

**Donald: **Uh…that depends whether or not your parents are gonna be downstairs in a few minutes. _This new piece of information horrifies Della._

**Della: **What!?

* * *

_Scrooge and Beakely are a couple of distance away from the door and the ringing doorbell._

**Scrooge: **Remain calm Beakely. Quackmore and Hortense mustn't know what happened, understand. _Beakely nods and Duckworth opens up the door, revealing Hortense and Quackmore._

**Duckworth: **Good evening Master Quackmore, Mrs Hortense.

**Quackmore: **Good evening Duckworth. We've come to see our children.

**Duckworth: **_Duckworth motions them to come in. _Right this way.

_The both of them come inside and are greeted by Scrooge and Beakely who walk up to them._

**Scrooge: **Ah, Hortense, Quackmore. Welcome back.

**Hortense: **Thank you Scroogie. How are our wee ones?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge calmly dismisses their worries. _Ah, don't worry. The kids are safe upstairs in their room playing marbles.

**Quackmore: **They didn't get into any trouble, did they?

**Scrooge: **Of course not. A few series of elaborate war games, but nothing too serious.

**Beakely: **Yes nothing too serious. _She then glares at Scrooge. _Even though their games were out of control and almost ended up destroying my house.

**Scrooge: **Get over it Beakely.

**Hortense: **Kids will be kids after all. It's nothing to worry about Beakely.

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore smiles along with them. _For once there isn't. They play war games every day in our house, so it's no big deal as long as they weren't injured in any way on sort of dangerous adventure.

_Scrooge and Beakely exchange nervous glances, considering that just happened to one of them not so long ago and they know how Quackmore will react if he were to find out about it. Then to Scrooge's surprise Ludwig Von Drake and his other sister Matilda McDuck walks inside._

**Scrooge:** Matilda?

**Matilda: **_Matilda jolts with sheer excitement. _Scroogie! _She comes up and tackles her older brother for a big hug to which he returns. _It's so good to see you dear brother!

**Scrooge: **My sentiments exactly Matilda. It's great to see you too. Though, either my spectacles are foggy or you're looking a little bit younger than the last time I saw ye.

**Matilda: **Oh, I accidentally found a fountain of youth and drank some water. _Hortense joins in on the sibling moment and now Scrooge has his arms wrapped around both his sisters._

**Hortense: **This is so wonderful. Look at us three, all together again after all these years.

**Scrooge: **Tis true. Like I always say, family is the greatest treasure of all.

**Quackmore: **Since when have you said that? _Scrooge turns to his brother-in-law._

**Scrooge: **Since now, of course. _Ludwig comes up and shakes Scrooge's hand._

**Ludwig: **Ah, Scrooge. I'm happy to see you're doing well.

**Scrooge: **It's great to see you're doing well as well Ludwig. _Beakely walks up and shakes Ludwig's hand._

**Beakely: **Professor Von Drake. It's been a while.

**Ludwig: **Yes, it has Agent 22. I see you're keeping this house in top condition as always. _Beakely proudly puts her hands on her hips._

**Beakely: **Well, what else would you expect from me?

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore makes his way to the stairs. _Well, now that everyone has said hello, we'll just be taking our children and going home. _Scrooge immediately slides and stops in front of him._

**Scrooge: **Hold your horses lad. You only just got back and all of you must be exhausted after such a long journey. Why don't you just relax and have a cup of tea? _Hortense nods in agreement._

**Hortense: **He's right dear. Why don't we relax for a bit before we pick up the kids? I'm sure they'll come to us eventually.

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore sighs in acceptance. _Fine, a quick cup of tea and then we'll check on the kids.

**Ludwig: **Ha ha! _Ludwig claps his hand. _Splendid!

**Duckworth: **I'll prepare the Nutmeg Tea.

* * *

_Duckworth and Beakely are in the kitchen now heating up a kettle and preparing the tea while Scrooge, Hortense, Quackmore, Matilda and Ludwig are sat on the couch._

**Scrooge: **So, how was the will-reading? I hope the autobiography wasn't too boring.

**Quackmore: **It was, but…

**Hortense: **It gave us valuable life lessons that we'll never forget.

**Matilda: **Aye. We learned that Uncle Angus had one regret in his life.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge exasperates from this piece of information. _No! That man regretted something! What was it?

**Ludwig: **Your uncle regretted not being able to have a family of his own, which he believed to be the greatest and most super adventure of all. _Scrooge puts on a warm expression from hearing that._

**Scrooge: **Aye. Bless that man; he couldn't be any more right? So what did we all get?

**Ludwig: **_Ludwig wraps his arm around Matilda. _Matilda and I inherited a ginourmous yacht. _Matilda raises a fist in the air in excitement._

**Matilda: **Aloha Hawaii! _Scrooge looks to Hortense._

**Scrooge: **What about you Hortense?

**Hortense: **_Hortense presents the seashell display. _Ooh, Uncle Angus gave me a collection of sea shells that we had collected together when I was a wee little duckling.

**Scrooge: **Ahh, yes I forgot how much the both of you loved collecting seashells on the beach. _He then lowers his eyebrow in annoyance. _And how much crafty crustaceans kept clawing onto my feet.

**Hortense: **But you're Scrooge McDuck. And you survived. End of story.

**Scrooge: **So what did I get?

**Ludwig: **Angus said he wanted to give you his greatest treasure. _Scrooge perks up a little from hearing that._

**Scrooge: **Is it some sort of jewel or amulet?

**Matilda: **His collection of jams and jellies from all around the world.

**Scrooge: **_Now Scrooge is confused. _That's a strange name for a jewel.

**Hortense: **It's no jewel Scroogie. _She brings out the sets of jars filled with jams and jellies which she hands over to Scrooge who is almost in outrage._

**Scrooge: **Wait…so this is what our Uncle gives me upon his departure to the afterlife. _They nervously try to come up with an explanation._

**Matilda: **Well, our uncle said he's proud of you for the hard work you put in to get where you are now and being the richest duck in the Duckburg, you have almost everything you've wanted; he had no idea what to give you.

**Scrooge: **_Seeing the point in this Scrooge shrugs off his rage. _Meh, that's fair enough. As they say, it's the thought that count. _Everyone in the room breathes a sigh of relief. _What about you Quackmore?

_He looks only to see Quackmore is not sat next Hortense. They're all stunned; they were so caught up in the conversation they were having they didn't notice Quackmore leave._

**Scrooge: **Eh…where is Quackmore?

_They look around for him only to see him running upstairs…in the direction of Donald and Della's room! Scrooge's face is filled with horror while the rest are confused._

**Hortense: **Quackmore!

**Scrooge: **Curse me kilts! _Scrooge leaps off and runs after him. _Lad, WAIT!

_Hortense, Matilda, Ludwig, Beakely and Duckworth (who'd just come back) immediately follow after him._

* * *

_Back in their room Della has her jacket and shirt lifted enough for Donald to wrap bandages around her stomach to suppress the pain though Della can't help but cringe. Donald face is now covered in some plasters and his head is wrapped in bandages. Currently Della has bandages wrapped around in between her wrist and elbow and her face is covered in some plasters too._

**Donald: **Hold still. Don't be such a big baby.

**Della: **Says the guy who was squealing and fidgeting like one when I was putting plasters on his face.

**Donald: **Ha ha. _Donald finishes applying the bandages to her and she puts her shirt and jacket down. _There, that oughta do it. _Della smiles gratefully at her brother._

**Della: **Thanks Donnie. You know, you're quite the doctor, aren't ya.

**Donald: **Well, when you get hurt as much as I do you have to be able to be good at some form of doctoring.

**Della: **You don't say. _The both of them can't help but chuckle a little. _Hey Donald, I'm really glad to have you as my brother.

**Donald: **And I'm glad to have you as my sister Della.

_Before more touching words can be said the door suddenly bursts open, revealing Quackmore much to their great horror. Quackmore is panting heavily but soon he gasps in horror when he sees his son and daughter covered in plasters and bandages, especially the bandage that can be seen through the cut on Della's shirt. Donald innocently waves at his father._

**Donald: **Uh…hi dad…_Quackmore struggles to form a sentence with an almost angry look._

**Quackmore: **Donald…Della…what happened to both of you?

**Della: **_Della holds up hands to try and calm him down. _Uh…daddy…we can explain…

_Scrooge and Beakely arrive too late and become absolutely horrified to see Quackmore's shocked expression as he stares at his kids. Hortense also arrives at the scene._

**Hortense: **What in Dismal Downs is going on in here!? _When she looks at her kids injuries she gasps in horror. _Kids?!

**Donald: **Mom!

_Matilda and Ludwig arrive in the room. When they do Matilda gasps with joy, completely ignoring the injuries as she is just happy to see her niece and nephew._

**Matilda: **Donald! Della!

**Donald & Della: **_Donald and Della are overjoyed to see their favourite aunt. _Aunt Matilda!

_They run over to her and she immediately brings them in for a big hug. She gives multiple kisses on their cheeks to which they don't mind at all. Matilda puts them down and takes time to take a good look at them. Hortense, Ludwig, Scrooge and Beakely smile at the scene while Quackmore is still furious._

**Matilda: **Aww! Look at the both of ye! When I saw you last time, you kids were wee ducklings. Now look at you, so grown up.

**Ludwig: **Yes, indeed you are!

**Donald & Della: **Uncle Ludwig!

_They jump onto their other uncle for a big hug to which he gladly returns._

**Ludwig: **Why, hello kids! You look hale and hearty today! _They jump back down to floor._

**Donald: **So do you unc!

**Della: **It's so good to see you again.

**Quackmore: **Alright! Enough! _They all turn to Quackmore who's looking angrier than ever and he stomps forward, causing Matilda and Ludwig back away to avoid his anger. _I want answers now! What happened to the both of you!?

_Donald and Della are fearfully sweating and stammering in their speech, trying to find an excuse that'll save them from their father's anger. Quackmore then vehemently looks to Scrooge._

**Quackmore: **Scrooge!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge gulps in fear. _Yes… _Quackmore walks up to him and his wife's pleas to calm him down fall on deaf ears._

**Quackmore: **What did you do?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge holds up his hands as he walks back to the wall a little. _I didn't do anything, I swear.

**Quackmore: **Then why do the kids look like they were almost eaten by a monster.

**Scrooge: **Uh…well…I may have taken them on a little field trip.

**Quackmore: **You mean; you took them on one of your adventures, didn't you!?

**Scrooge: **Look, it's not what you-

**Quackmore: **Answer me!?

**Scrooge: **Yes, I did!

**Quackmore: **How did this happen!?

**Della: **Daddy, please! Scrooge never meant for this to happen! He-!

**Quackmore: **Quiet!

_Della is hurtfully taken aback by the harshness in his voice and Donald is now a little fearful. The both of them are in complete silence, as is everyone else._

**Scrooge: **Look we fell into a couple of traps and got separated. Then when we reunited we got attacked by a giant tarantula! It may have roughed them up a bit and Della got poisoned but they're-_ Scrooge covers his mouth, realizing he just gave away the one thing he shouldn't have told Quackmore, Della being poisoned. Everyone in the room is grief-stricken with horror. Hortense runs and bends over to her daughter in panic while touching her face._

**Hortense: **You were poisoned! Oh my, gosh! Lass, are you alright!?

**Della: **I'm fine Mom, really. Donald and Scrooge fixed me up and healed me up.

**Donald: **We used an elixir. _Hortense breathes a sigh of relief._

**Hortense: **Oh…thank the stars.

_Quackmore doesn't listen and edges closer to Scrooge who's in fear._

**Quackmore: **You…poisoned…my…daughter!? _Now Scrooge's fear is replaced by anger and throws his hands up._

**Scrooge: **I didn't poison your daughter! She got poisoned by a giant spider! Curse me kilts, what's wrong with you lad!? All I did was take them on one adventure.

**Quackmore: **Take them on one that isn't dangerous!

**Scrooge: **There's no such thing as a non-dangerous adventure, you idiot! What is your problem with adventure, you used to love it when you were younger!

**Quackmore: **That was a long time ago! I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you with the kids!

**Scrooge: **I tried my best to keep the kids safe! I know you're traumatised from what your last adventure did to you and how your grandfather died but there's no need to take that out on me!

_Upon hearing this Quackmore flares up and his face turns red with rage and steam begins coming out of him as he growls at Scrooge. He tackles the Richest Duck in the World and now they're brawling on the floor much to everyone's horror, especially Donald, Della and Hortense._

**Ludwig: **Oh boy!

**Hortense: **Quackmore! Stop!

**Donald: **Cool it dad!

**Della: **Daddy! Uncle Scrooge! Stop it!

_The violent fight and exchange of insults, curses and words of hatred can be heard from outside the manor._

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

**Donald and Della have finally had their first adventure with Scrooge McDuck but it did not go the way they had hoped it would and now Quackmore is steaming mad.**

**Coming up next, after a furious argument with Quackmore Donald runs away and has an unfortunate run in with the entire Beagle family and gets captured in the process along with Della eventually. Can the adults safe the kids before it's too late? Find out on the next part.**


	3. Part 3 - Epiphany

**Ducktales Movie - Tales of the Duck Twins part 3**

* * *

_Things were about to take a turn for the worse. An hour later, Donald and Della are back home with their parents, Matilda and Ludwig after the fall out between their father and uncle which lead to Quackmore telling Scrooge he's never seeing his kids again. Donald and Della look down guiltily as their father scolds them both,_

**Quackmore: **I cannot believe that you two went on an adventure with Scrooge! Do you not realize how dangerous his exploits are!? You could've both been killed!

**Donald: **But Dad, we just wanted to spend time with Uncle Scrooge!

**Della: **And you've always been fine on the adventures we've went on so far!

**Quackmore: **Scrooge's ones are far more deadly than the ones you went on in Duckburg!

**Della: **But it wasn't Uncle Scrooge's fault I got poisoned!

**Donald: **Yeah! He was trying to protect us!

**Quackmore: **Well, it's clear I can't trust him with you! And it's clear adventuring is far too dangerous for you at your age now! You will not be seeing that man again and there'll be no more adventures for either of you!

_Donald and Della's expressions are filled with horror and hurt at their dad's lack of trust and him forbidding them from achieving their dreams. Hortense also believes this going too far._

**Hortense: **Quackmore!

**Donald: **Dad, no! Don't do this to us!

**Della: **Dad, please! Adventure has been mine and Donald's dream ever since we were really little! Please, don't take that from us!

**Quackmore: **Your dream and uncle almost got you both killed. I'm sorry kids, but after what happened today I can't allow you to be put in anymore danger. You'll adventure again when you're much older and able to take care of yourselves.

**Della: **_Della is almost in tears. _But Daddy-!

**Quackmore: **No! _The harshness in his tone silences Della. _My decision is FINAL!

_The harshness in his voice and his overall enforcement and forbiddance from achieving their dreams causes Della to run up to her room crying and sobbing._

**Donald: **Della!_ Donald reaches out to his sister but she disappears upstairs. Now Donald looks at his father in anger and desperation. _Dad you can't do this to us! You can't just force us out of adventuring! _Quackmore is regretful but remains firm._

**Quackmore: **I'm afraid I have no choice son! I'm not letting you both get hurt again. You're not going on a another adventure until you're 20 years-

**Donald: **_Donald furiously cuts him off. _NO DAD! Just because you're afraid of adventure doesn't mean-!

**Quackmore: **Clearly you're not ready and you're not adventuring again until I think you are! You think you can do these things but you just can't Donald!

_Quackmore is panting heavily after shouting so much and Donald having had enough of his father's overprotectiveness has an expression of hatred. He looks down venomously and quietly says three small but powerful words._

**Donald: **I hate you…

_Upon hearing these words Hortense, Matilda and Ludwig gasp in horror, especially Quackmore who looks like he's about cry right now, hurt and upset from his own son's words. Donald jumps down from the sofa and angrily storms off upstairs with his hands in his pockets. Quackmore looks down in despair and sadness while Hortense looks on with a grave expression, wondering what's going to become of their family after this._

* * *

_Donald walks into his room and loudly slams the door in anger. Before his face flares up he notices Della sitting on her bed look at the wall, trying to avoid reality as she sobs quietly. Donald regards her with sympathy and goes over to her, getting on the bed._

**Donald: **Della…? _He places a hand on her shoulder in comfort. _It's okay. Del…

_Della sobs become louder and she immediately hugs her brother for comfort. Donald returns it trying his best to make her feel better. It breaks his heart to see his happy go-getting sister like this and he's furious with their father right now._

* * *

_Quackmore is sat on the couch feeling utterly dejected over what's happened and also feeling guilty about the way he treated his kids but also feels he did what he had to do. Though, Hortense believes otherwise when she approaches him with a furious expression._

**Hortense: **How could you have done this!? _Quackmore turns looking equally angry._

**Quackmore: **Do you realize what that man almost did! He took them to a dangerous temple and they almost died!

**Hortense: **But isolating them from my brother! You would forbid them from seeing their Uncle, whom they got along with and who tried to protect them!

**Quackmore: **Well what would you have done!? _Hortense is close to tears and her tone is full of sadness and anger._

**Hortense: **I would not throw all the blame at Scroogie, separate them from him and most all strip them of their right to adventure and their dreams! I would not have the heart to do something like that!

**Quackmore: **That is why I must be the one to give these punishments. _He directs at himself with his thumb while Hortense sadly stares on. _Do not think I don't regret having to do this, because I DO! But this had to be done and it can't be undone now!

**Hortense: **_Hortense is tearfully pleading her husband. _But it can. You could allow them to adventure again and be able to see my brother.

**Quackmore: **NO! _Hortense is silenced and Matilda and Ludwig watch with concern. _I cannot allow them to end up dying from obsession with adventure and its dangers like my grandfather did!

_He breathes heavily after letting that out before looking down in sadness again, upon reminding himself of his grandfather, Clinton Coot. Seeing that there's no convincing him right now Hortense leaves the room in tears. She doesn't respond to Matilda's attempts to comfort her._

* * *

_Back in their room a couple of hours later Della is finally asleep after her emotional breakdown but tears are still left in her eyes and Donald is in his pyjamas but he doesn't sleep at all. Instead he's sitting on the top of the bed hugging his knees with his eyebrows lowered in anger over the events that have transpired and lead to a wedge in the family. _

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Quackmore: **I'm not letting you both get hurt again. You're not going on a another adventure until you're 20 years-

**Donald: **_Donald furiously cuts him off. _NO DAD! Just because you're afraid of adventure doesn't mean-!

**Quackmore: **Clearly you're not ready and you're not adventuring again until I think you are! You think you can do these things but you just can't Donald!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Thinking about how his father has forbidden them from their dreams causes a thought to cross over in his mind. He looks at the open window and climbs down; to regard Della with regret but at the same time is determined to prove his father._

**Donald: **I'm sorry sis. But this is one adventure I need to do on my own.

* * *

_Quackmore is now sat on the chair in front of the living room fire, still feeling miserable, guilty and dejected over his recent arguments. His mind goes back to the will reading when Uncle Angus had said his gift to him was a letter of advice he can read should anything happen. He slowly takes out the letter, feeling that this qualifies. He hesitates at first but opens up the envelope and takes out a folded piece of paper. He unfolds and takes a good look._

* * *

_Hortense was having a cup of nutmeg tea in the kitchen sadly thinking about everything that has happened and feels horrible for being unable to do anything for Scrooge, Donald and Della._

**Hortense: **How did this happen?

_Matilda puts a comforting hand on her shoulder while Ludwig was making tea for himself._

**Matilda: **It'll be alright dear. These things happen.

**Ludwig: **That's right. By the end of tomorrow I'm sure Quackmore will forget about all this and it'll be as if this whole messy business never happened. _Hortense isn't feeling very reassured right now._

**Hortense: **I'm not sure if that will even be possible. My husband is so stubborn.

**Matilda: **Just like you. That's why he's your husband.

**Hortense: **_Hortense can't help but smile a little from that comment. _That's true. _Her expression turns sad again. _I just wish there was something I could've done to prevent all this. My children are heartbroken and our brother isn't even allowed to see them again.

**Matilda: **Quackmore just hasn't been able to get over the shock of what happened to his grandfather and close friends. A scar like that isn't easy to heal.

**Hortense: **I just wish there was a way to bring him to his senses though…

_Quackmore comes in and clears his throat. They look to him in surprise when they see him looking down with a sheepish and humbled expression._

**Hortense: **Oh! Quackmore… _Quackmore can tell his wife doesn't know how to feel about him right now but he can't blame her, considering the way he's been acting._

**Quackmore: **Um…hello everyone…Hortense…there's something you and I need to discuss. _He reveals the letter and envelope of Uncle Angus which was enough to capture Hortense's attention._

_The both of them are in the living room with sitting in the couch, holding the letter together._

**Quackmore: **This is Uncle Angus' letter to me…or rather us…

**Hortense: **Then let's read it together then dear…

_As they read the letter together they can feel Angus' voice playing inside their heads._

* * *

To Quackmore and Hortense,

My dear family. If you're reading this, I have gone to the nest up above. Don't be sad for, I've lived a good and was able to spend it with a wonderful family. I just wanted to say that I always loved you guys and I want to leave you some good parenting advice that I believe may help you.

First, don't be so harsh on the children. Even if they deserve tough love-like punishments from time to time, don't take it too far or otherwise you'll just end up distancing yourselves from them.

Second, let them know that you can trust them, make them feel that can. If they feel that can't be trusted then they will end up trying to avoid everyone they meet that wants to and that may cause them to be isolated from the entire world. Worse, they may end up not having any trust in themselves, thus breaking their self-confidence.

And lastly, (mainly aiming this at you Quackmore) don't let your fears get to you. _Hortense looks to Quackmore._ We have all seen things in our lives that we can't seem to forget. Quackmore, I understand that you've been in an emotional rough spot lately ever since you watched your grandfather die right in front of you in the very city you're named after and I understand you were traumatised when you witnessed many of your closest friends die right before you in the Magical War you participated in. _Quackmore lowers his eyebrows in despair, not liking being reminded of what he's been through but he keeps reading. _Believe me, I've been in the navy and I've seen things no man, not even the greatest adventurers of all time should be forced to see…and many of my friends did not make it back. But I remembered that everyone of them had something to work and fight for: friends, families, loved ones. The same definitely applies to you, Clinton and your friends. So I decided to honour their memories instead of pushing adventure away. You can't push your fears into your parenting. You and Hortense must not let that happen. Overprotectiveness never got anyone anywhere. NEVER. If you do, that'll just end up making your children feel even more isolated and be easy targets. You have to learn to face your fears, not just your children, but also you so you can all learn and grow as people. Otherwise, you'll end up living in your fears for the rest of your lives. We are smarter, tougher and sharper than that, and I know that if you face your fears, you'll feel more alive and better than you've ever felt before. And the kids you can learn themselves with full support from parents that they can do things that they want to do and grow up to be amazing and successful. These are my words to you Quackmore and Hortense. Take them well. All of you

Also, tell Scrooge I'm giving him something extra from my will, $50 from my will but only $50. My money is for everyone, not that penny-pinching millionaire. Still love him though! _The both of them can't help but chuckle a little from that joking fact._

And tell Matilda I hope she loves the new yacht I let her and Ludwig inherit.

Love,

Angus McDuck

* * *

_After reading this powerful letter of emotions and wisdom Hortense and Quackmore well up with tears. Quackmore looks up with a smile of peace while his wife looks so touched. Even in the great beyond her uncle is still able to give them important life advice. She looks to Quackmore and sees the letter has made a huge impact on him. He turns to her smiling with tears streaming down his face as he begins to let go of his pride. Seeing that her husband needs comfort Hortense gives him a big hug to which he reciprocates as tears stream down their eyes. Hortense feels a hand touch her shoulder and smiles to see Matilda and Ludwig standing above her with tears too having secretly read the whole thing with them._

* * *

_30 minutes later a knock is heard on the door. It's opened up to reveal Scrooge with a blank look and lowered eyebrows, not looking as energetic as before, unsurprising considering the argument._

**Scrooge: **You wanted to see me sister. _Hortense motions him to come inside._

**Hortense: **Yes, come in Scroogie. _Scrooge does so and they're walking into the living room._

**Scroogie: **So what was it you wanted to talk to me about lass? _He hears Quackmore clear his throat in front of the back of the couch where he regards the old man with an apologetic expression. Scrooge gets a little bit nervous. _Oh…Quackmore…

**Quackmore: **Uh…hello Scrooge. There's something we need to talk about… _Scrooge lowers his eyebrow out of interest and listens._

**Scrooge: **What is it you want to talk about lad?

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore walks and begins to speak. _I wanted to…apologize…

_Scrooge raises his eyebrows in complete surprise._

**Scrooge: **Eh?

**Quackmore: **I apologize for my actions and words back in the manor. I admit I was angry at you but I suppose what I did was a bit of an overreaction.

**Scrooge: **I don't blame you for getting angry lad. I did take the kids on a dangerous adventure after all. But you have to know that your kids are more capable than you think. The both of them saved my life and after seeing what they could I decided that they should be allowed to feel what a real adventure is truly like. I did what I could to keep them safe the entire time but…_He looks down in shame. _I couldn't protect them, especially Della from getting poisoned. For that sorry.

**Quackmore: **_He merely shakes his head at that. _No. I'm sorry. I realize now that you did what you could to protect them and you saved my daughter's life with whatever cure you gave her. It's just that I've spent years living in fear of adventure because of what I'd been forced witness when my grandfather and friends died. _Scrooge regards his brother-in-law sympathetically. _I thought all adventure and fighting ever did was get people hurt, especially the ones you love. It felt as though the whole world was against our family. So, I thought it'd be best to keep my kids away from the world.

**Scrooge: **I can understand that.

**Quackmore: **But I admit it now…after reading a letter from Uncle Angus I realize now that perhaps I've been quite…overprotective.

**Scrooge: **A letter from Uncle Angus? _Quackmore hands it over to Scrooge and he gets a good read of it. When Scrooge finishes reading his words of wisdom, especially the part about him he becomes incredibly touched. _Bless me yesteryears, that man is the best. _He takes out the $50 from the envelope. _So he did give me some money after all.

**Matilda: **Except it's only $50 you 'penny pinching millionaire.'

**Scrooge: **Meh. Money is money.

**Quackmore: **Regardless. I now know that I should let Donald and Della grow up to be who they want to be and allow them to follow their dreams instead of isolating them from the world. It's clear that those two will always run into trouble. _He nervously puts his hand behind head. _So maybe…you could teach them how to get out of trouble. _He holds out his hand and_ _Scrooge, Hortense, Matilda and Ludwig smile at Quackmore for finally being willing to step back a little and allow Donald and Della to achieve their dreams and see their uncle._

**Scrooge: **I'd be glad to do just that. _He takes his hand and they shake, officially making amends. Hortense comes up and wraps her arms around the both of them for a hug._

**Hortense: **Wonderful! I'm so glad that this has finally been settled.

**Ludwig: **Why don't we go upstairs and tell the kids.

**Matilda: **_Matilda is a bit unsure of that considering the time. _Ludwig, they're asleep.

**Quackmore: **They'd want to know now.

* * *

_They arrive in front of their door. Quackmore is a little nervous of facing his children after the way he yelled at him but encouraging glances from all the other adults give him the courage to open the door. They can't get a clear view of Donald but they can't clearly see Della fast a sleep after crying for so long. Quackmore comes up and shakes her a bit._

**Quackmore: **Della…wake up…

_Della turns around and lifts herself up rubbing her eyes. Quackmore lowers his eyebrow in guilt after seeing the traces of tears left on her face which she manages to rub out._

**Della: **Dad? What's wrong?

**Quackmore: **Um…there's someone who wants to see you Della.

_He steps to the side to reveal Uncle Scrooge warmly smiling._

**Scrooge: **Hi lass. _Della immediately exclaims with pure joy._

**Della: **Uncle Scrooge! _She leaps into her uncle for a big hug. _What're you doing here!? I thought we weren't allowed to see each other again.

**Scrooge: **That's how it was going to be at first but…it seems your hard-headed father has finally loosened up a little lassie. _Della then turns to her father in confusion._

**Della: **Daddy? _Quackmore puts his hands behind his back with a smile._

**Quackmore: **I've decided…to it's time to step back a little from overprotectiveness. _Della's face brightens up. _Sometime you've gotta let the past be the past…and I for one choose to look to the future.

**Della: **You mean…?

**Quackmore: **Yes Della. You and Donald are free to see your uncle whenever you want and you're free to adventure and go after your dreams to your heart's content. _Della's heart leaps with pure joy and her eyes well up with the same feeling before jumping off her uncle and into her father for a big hug to which he gladly returns; the little duckling is overjoyed that her and her brother are truly allowed to live out that dream but the moment is short lived when they hear Matilda screaming._

**Hortense: **What's wrong Matilda!?

**Matilda: **I-it's Donald! He's not in his bed!

**Scrooge: **What do you mean!?

_Matilda presents a makeshift dummy that gave the impression Donald was on his bed sleeping, causing them all to gasp in horror. They all look to the window to see its open and a rope casted down to the grass below. There's only one terrible thought crossing through their minds._

**Hortense: **He…he ran away. _Hortense drops down sobbing on the floor, prompting Scrooge, Ludwig and Matilda to try and comfort her while Quackmore and Della just stare out the window in shock._

**Quackmore: **No…What have I done?

* * *

_Scenes shift outside in the sketchiest part of the neighbourhood where Donald is angrily stomping on the ground as he walks, still furious about the argument with his father._

**Donald: **Stupid old man thinks I can't look after myself? Well I'll show him just how wrong he truly! I'll show him I can look after myself! Ban me and Della from adventure my ass! He had no right, whatsoever!

_He then hears ominous footsteps, causing him to freeze to a halt. He looks around only to see the lamp lights beginning to turn off. All he hears are the subtle buzzing sounds coming from the dead lamp posts and the breeze of the wind which he shivers from. All the lights in the buildings (if there were any in this neighbourhood) are completely off, leaving Donald completely alone and with second thoughts._

**Donald: **Maybe this was a bad idea…_He shrugs it off with a shake of his head. _What are you saying, Donald? You can't go back, anything's better than living under your stupid old man's overprotectiveness. I'm gonna show the world what Donald Duck can do!

_He continues walking through the neighbourhood but when he hears more noise he stops again and takes a look around his surroundings before getting into a defensive position._

**Donald: **Who's there!? Show yourself! I've got a pair of fists and I'm not afraid to use them!

**?: **Ooh! We got ourselves a tough guy!

**?: **More like a tough little brat.

_Donald turns to an alleyway to see the Beagle boys arrive, consisting of Bank Job, Bugle and Baby Face._

**Donald: **The Beagle boys! _He scoffs and dismisses them with a hand wave. _Pfft! Looks like I have nothing to fear after all, you three aren't even that tough!

**?: **How about 6 of us?

_He turns around and finds another set of Beagle boys on the right. The he looks around his entire surroundings and finds himself surrounded by multiple groups of them. 2 of them are approaching near the front. One of them is a younger Ma Beagle with brown hair and the other is Grandpappy Beagle. They look at Donald with sadistic smirks and he steps back a bit from recognising them._

**Grandpappy Beagle: **Well, well. What do we have here? A brat who seems to be trespassing in our part of the neighbourhood.

**Ma Beagle: **You lost kid?

**Donald: **Hey, I know you; you guys are the head of the Beagle Family. _He points at them respectively. _You're Grandpappy Beagle and you're Ma Beagle.

**Ma Beagle: **Well, aren't we a smart one. _The Original classics recognise Donald with disdain._

**Bank Job: **Hey, I know you. Grandpappy! This kid is one of the brats that beat us up and got us busted!

**Grandpappy Beagle: **So, you're one of the 2 brats that's been a complete pain to the Beagle Family. I'm guessing you're Donald?

**Donald: **And so what if I am?

**Grandpappy Beagle: **You and your sister have been complete sight for sore eyes over the years. After hearing what happened from my boys a couple of days ago I decided to hunt you down myself and now I've found you.

**Donald: **Congratulations old man, I'll give you a medal for being able to track me down. You don't scare me.

**Grandpappy Beagle: **_Grandpappy deviously smiles. _I will soon. _He points his stick right at Donald. _Get him boys!

_The groups of Beagle Boys rush towards him, intent on paying Donald back for the beating he's given them over the years tenfold. Donald swings onto a lamppost and kicks some of the beagle boys in the face. He jumps back on the ground and slides underneath Bugle before crawling around him like a spider and pulling his eyebrows and making him hit his brothers. He then rams into Baby Face, high kicks another one and delivers an uppercut to a larger one. He pants as he finds himself surrounded by multiple foes but is unwilling to back down._

**Donald: **Is that all you got! I can do this all day! _He's caught off guard when one of the kicks him. Donald shouts in pain and sprawls across the ground. He gets up and immediately headbutts him in the stomach, making him topple onto his brothers. Donald then turns his attention to Grandpappy Beagle. _You're next you old geezer!

_He gives out a battle cry and charges in to attack the old Beagle. He attempts to punch him but to his greatest shock this old man is swifter and stronger than he looks. He steps out of the way and when Donald proceeds to deliver multiple blows ranging from right & left hooks, spin kicks and flip kicks but Grandpappy Beagle merely parry's every one of them with his cane with one hand behind his back._

**Grandpappy Beagle: **I see; someone has anger management issues!

_He directs Donald's fist using the curve of his cane and then removes it to slam cane in Donald's stomach. Donald is sent flying back and hits the ground hard._

**Grandpappy Beagle: **I see your parents never taught you how to give respect to your elders.

**Donald: **My parents don't teach me anything! _He bolts up and proceeds to attack him again only to be slammed in the face by a handbag. Donald screams in pain and lands on his back._

**Ma Beagle: **Where are your manners little boy!?

_She twirls her bag above and wraps it around Donald's neck just as he gets up. He feels himself getting chocked and struggles to get the bag off him. A lot of the Beagle Boys come up with tasers and electrocute Donald, causing the young duck to scream and writhe in agony. He drops to the ground unconscious and the Beagle family approach with Grandpappy Beagle sinisterly looming above him._

**Grandpappy Beagle: **I think I know just what to do with you.

_Donald begins screaming in pain as the old Beagle mercilessly whacks him into unconsciousness._

* * *

_The Duck/McDuck family were outside looking for him…quite desperately. Quackmore and Hortense were driving around, trying their hardest to look for him. They were shouting out the car window._

**Hortense: **Donald! Donald! Where are you!?

**Quackmore: **Donald! Come back home! I'm sorry son! I'm sorry for what I did!

* * *

_Matilda, Ludwig and Scrooge were looking everywhere around the streets of Duckburg._

**Scrooge: **Laddie! Where are you!?

**Ludwig: **Come out my boy!

**Matilda: **We've come to take you back home dear!

* * *

_Della was on her own in the sketchy part of the city desperately shouting as loud as she could to search for her brother._

**Della: **DONALD! DONALD! DONNIE! Where are you, you idiot!? Don't leave me like this! Donald, please answer!

_She hears snickering and chuckles, prompting her to quickly hide behind a box. Della takes peak and what she's seeing are the Beagle family._

**Della: **Those Beagle Boys jokers. What're they doing out here? _She gasps in horror and shock when she sees Donald being strung and tied up hanging below a makeshift rod looking bruised and unconscious. _They got Donald!

_Della leaps into action and glares at the Beagle family from behind in a defensive position._

**Della: **Hey, you ugly freaks! _They all turn to see Della. _Drop my brother now!

_They all merely just laugh at her and Grandpappy Beagle looks at he with a smug grin._

**Grandpappy Beagle: **Looks like we got ourselves another brat who doesn't know the meaning of respect. _Bank Job angrily points at her._

**Bank Job: **She's the other brat that kept getting us busted all the time.

**Ma Beagle: **Are all of you morons so bad at being a Beagle you can't even take care of two measly little brats?

_The Beagle Boys all look down in sheepish embarrassment from their Mum's scolding but that isn't what Della cares about right now._

**Della: **Listen here you dog-faced rejects. You're gonna let go of my brother right now or I'm gonna send you into a world of hurt!

**Grandpappy: **By all means, give a try. Get her boys!

_The Beagle boys all rush at Della like they did with Donald. Della runs forward and leaps in the air, bouncing off the heads of 3 of them and off of Bank Job who she kicks to the back. He drops to ground with a grunt and she lands on him with a smirk. One of them tries to grab her but she acrobatically flips back and avoids getting captured. Della uses a series of martial arts punches and kicks on a couple of them, sending them sprawling across the ground. Baby Face grabs Della and she struggles to escape until she headbutts him and throws him into some of his brothers. Before she could beat on more Ma Beagle comes up and smacks her with her handbag. Della screams in pain and slams into a lamppost._

_Della tries to get up while holding her aching forehead only for Ma Beagle to come up deliver multiple smacks to the face, causing Della to scream in pain. The female Beagle grabs her by the neck and tosses her to the ground. Now Della is really struggling and Grandpappy Beagle smiles at her daughter for her work._

**Grandpappy: **Well done Katherine.

**Ma Beagle: **Thank you Grandpa. Bank Job, grab her!

_Della is now on her knees groaning in pain but before she could get up fully Bank Job grabs her by her hair. Della screams in absolute pain and anguish as she's constantly banged again the ground. The force was so hard small cracks were forming and Della drops to ground injured. Bank Job stomps her stomach and Della screams in agony before slipping into unconsciousness. The Beagle family deviously laugh at the bruised up and injured Duck Twins._

* * *

_Scrooge, Matilda and Ludwig continue looking for Donald as much as they could without realizing they now have two children to look for. Ludwig runs out of building, Scrooge walks out of an alleyway and Matilda comes out of a shop._

**Scrooge: **I cannae find the lad anywhere!

**Matilda: **Neither could I!

**Ludwig: **It's like finding a needle in a haybarn!

**Matilda: **You mean a needle in a haystack dear?

**Ludwig: **No. Finding a needle in a haystack is difficult; finding a needle in haybarn is near impossible!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge firmly slams his can against the ground. _Well we're going to keep looking for him in this blasted haybarn or my name isn't Scrooge McDuck!

_They hear Quackmore and Hortense running up to them panting heavily after their car ran out of gas._

**Hortense: **Have you found the kids!?

**Matilda: **_They all sadly shake their heads. _No. I'm sorry dear, but we've looked everywhere! We can't find Donald!

**Ludwig: **Come to think of it, I can't see Della anywhere either!

**Scrooge: **Oh no… _They can only surmise that something bad has happened to her or she's gotten lost._

**Hortense: **_Hortense is in a state of panic and is near tears. _Ohhhh…where are my wee babies!?

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore kicks a can in frustration. _This is all my fault!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge motions him to take it easy. _Calm down lad!

**Quackmore: **If I hadn't been so hard on the both of them this never would've happened! _Ludwig comes up and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder._

**Ludwig: **There's no use dwelling on the past Quackmore, my boy. We need to figure out where the two of them could be. _Scrooge puts a finger on his chin._

**Scrooge: **We've got to think. If I were a temperamental lad angry at world where would I go?

**Matilda: **An orphanage?

**Scrooge: **Of course not. Angry people don't go there, they'd- _His eyes widen when a place pops in his head and it's not a very pleasant. _He wouldn't…

**Hortense: **_The others become eager. _Do you have an idea of where Donald and Della may be?

**Scrooge: **I do, but it's not a very pleasant one.

_Minutes later the adults find themselves in the sketchiest part of the neighbourhood which looks like it's falling apart and they all have deadpan expressions aimed at Scrooge._

**Ludwig: **This is where you think Donald might've come?

**Scrooge: **It was the only place that I could think.

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore rolls his eyes. _Please, Scrooge. My boy may be angry at world and a bit reckless and careless sometimes but he's not stupid enough to actually come into this filthy disease riddled cesspool.

_They hear evil snickering nearby. They exchange confused nervous glances and immediately run in the direction of the voices. When they arrive at the end of another alleyway they poke their heads out of the wall to see the Beagle family in front of some old empty building._

**Ludwig: **Isn't that the Beagle family?

**Scrooge: **As a matter of fact they are. They're one of my worst enemies.

**Hortense: **You mean because you legally took the deed to Duckburg from them, thus freeing this city from their rule.

**Scrooge: **That's pretty much it.

**Quackmore: **What could they be doing out here in the middle of the night?

**Matilda: **Probably making themselves look like fools. _Scrooge gasps in horror and points to the injured Donald and Della both being held by Bank Job, causing the adults to have shocked expressions. The kids are struggling with all their might but are unable to escape._

**Quackmore: **Donald!

**Hortense: **Della!

**Scrooge: **They've got the kids! _He immediately rushes in, ignoring Ludwig's please._

**Ludwig: **No, Agent McDuck! Wait!

_Scrooge stops a couple of distances away and puts his foot against the ground hard._

**Scrooge: **Oy! _All of them especially Grandpappy and Ma Beagle turn to see Scrooge McDuck, the man who took the deed from them glaring at them with determination and his cane. _Release those children you canine cretins!

**Donald & Della: **Uncle Scrooge!

**Grandpappy Beagle: **Well, well, if it isn't our old thieving friend Scrooge McDuck.

**Scrooge: **You're one, to talk you ignorant egomaniac. Now release those kids before I beat you into releasing them.

_They all just laugh and Ma Beagle holds out her hands presenting the entire family._

**Ma Beagle: **So you're related to these brats. Figures. The amount of trouble they cause us if even worse than what you did to us. Either way you overestimate your chances McDuck. There are over 50 of us and only one of you!

**Quackmore: **Make that 2! _Quackmore appears next to Scrooge and does a couple of hand moves to hold them out, forming blue magic circles in front of both of them._

**Hortense: **Make that 3! _Hortense runs up with a frying pan._

**Matilda: **Make that 4! _Matilda also runs up holding frying pan._

**Ludwig: **Make that 5! _Ludwig gets next to his wife while holding up and charging a futuristic ray gun. The kids both exclaim with pure joy, even Donald._

**Donald: **Mom! Dad!

**Della: **Aunt Matilda! Uncle Ludwig!

**Quackmore: **Hang on kids! We're going to save the both of you no matter what!

_Donald is a little touched but the moment is interrupted by Grandpappy Beagle's laughing._

**Grandpappy Beagle: **Try saving them from this. _He turns to Bank Job. _Do it.

_Bank Job begins spinning Donald and Della before tossing through a window and into the building they're in front of. The adults gasp in horror as the kids scream and land hard on the top floor. Ma Beagle points her hand to the house like a general_

**Ma Beagle: **Flamethrowers! _Some of the boys get out flamethrowers. _Archers! _The other half bring out a bow and arrows (with flaming tips). _Fire!

_Half of the Beagle blast out streams of flames from the machines and the other half launch their arrows and they begin pelting the building, setting it on fire, first from the outside then slowly from the inside. Donald and Della hold onto each other as tight as they could in fear as they watch some of the arrows come inside and set the room on fire, causing them to scream in horror. They attempt to escape but flaming debris drop from the ceiling and block their only exit path._

_Back outside the adult ducks could only watch in horror as they bring fire to the building with children inside._

**Scrooge: **What in blazes are you doing!? You're going to kill them, they're just kids! _Grandpappy Beagle turns with a malicious smile._

**Grandpappy Beagle: **They're not kids; they're brats that have caused us nothing but trouble since day 1. They're both getting what they deserve!

**Matilda: **How could you!? You monsters!

_Quackmore is in a slump inhaling and exhaling monstrously as he feels his anger beginning to flare up. His face begins to turn red to which Scrooge already notices. He's seen that look before in his nephew and youngest sister's eyes and it can only mean one thing. The Beagle family are in for a world of hurt. Quackmore vehemently hops in the air._

**Quackmore: **GIVE ME BACK MY KIDS!

_Quackmore gives out a furious battle cry and rushes towards the Beagle Family. Some of the boys launch streams of flames from their flamethrowers to which Quackmore vaporizes by unleashing blasts of water from his magic circles and then uses the water to whip them away. He then bounces of Bank Job right on the head and then grabs his arms to push him down to ground. Quackmore jumps up to elbow him in the back and the predecessor of Burger is unable to save himself from a ferocious beating. Ludwig is quite happy with the results while Scrooge and Matilda are quite surprised with what they're witnessing._

**Ludwig: **Now there's the fire that had been missing from his heart.

**Matilda: **Bless me bagpipes, the lad is still angry at the world even after becoming a grown adult.

**Scrooge: **So is his son. Like father, like son, I always say. Eh, Hortense? _They turn to Hortense only to find she wasn't listening and deadpan to see her face becoming dangerously red as Quackmore was and is breathing violently._

**Scrooge & Matilda: **Of course… _Hortense finally releases her full fury._

**Hortense: **LET GO OF MY BABIES!

_She runs into the fray with her frying pan. She vehemently bangs her frying pan against the heads of multiple Beagle Boys before whacking many of them against their faces and feet, knocking them out. Scrooge turns to the other two and points his cane at the battle._

**Scrooge: **What are you two lollygagging for!? Come on! They need our help!

* * *

_Now the entire Duck Family adults are duking it out with the Beagle Family. Scrooge whacks away one of the with his cane. When one of them try to punch him the Richest Duck in the World spins his cane and blocks the blow before delivering a kick to the stomach and sending him away._

* * *

_Matilda and Hortense are working together in slamming a couple of Beagle Boys with their frying pans. They either slam them against their faces, stomachs, heads and feet. Hortense elbows one of the Beagle Boys in the stomach and Matilda headbutts another._

* * *

**Ludwig: **Feel the wrath of science at work!

_Ludwig uses his ray gun in stun mode to knock out the ones putting the building on fire and then incoming Beagle Boys headed straight for him. _

* * *

_A large one comes from behind to attack Scrooge and the moment he turns Quackmore comes into ram into the large Beagle Boy and send him toppling to the ground. More are incoming but Quackmore unleashes a blast of ice that completely freezes them. Scrooge and Quackmore exchange smiling nods before Donald's father grabs onto his can and begins getting spun around unleashing a multitude of fire, water, thunder and blizzard spells at the multitude of Beagle Boys surrounding them and coming towards both of them on all directions. They either get electrocuted into unconsciousness, fire explodes in front of them, they get frozen in ice and they get blasted by water. Quackmore uses the magic circles to enhance a punch that sends Bugle flying._

* * *

_Donald and Della are still stuck in the same room and unable to escape as the flames get worse, more debris keep falling and the wooden floor is collapsing, forcing them to retreat to the edge of the room. They hold onto each other in fear as they lose more floors._

**Donald: **This is all my fault!

**Della: **See you on the other side bro!

* * *

_Ludwig is stunning more of the Beagle Boys with his ray gun with incredible precision._

* * *

_Ma Beagle spins her handbag and begins whacking Hortense with it who struggles parrying it with her frying pan and eventually it's knocked to the ground. Ma Beagle wraps it around her neck and begins violently strangling her. Hortense is chocking and was close to slip into unconsciousness until Matilda comes up and whacks her hand. Hortense drops to the ground and gets the bag off her before taking time to catch her breath while Matilda is tackled by Ma Beagle to the ground._

_Scrooge and Grandpappy Beagle are having a duel and are swinging their canes at each other. They unleash 2 side swings before getting into stalemate. Quackmore unleashes a blast of lightning that Grandpappy Beagle responds to by kicking off Scrooge and knocking the lightning blast like a baseball, sending it back to Quackmore who gets electrocuted and slammed into a car. Scrooge attacks again but the old Beagle was ready and blocks it completely. Both old men unleash a flurry of blows with their canes as if they were sword, constantly parrying each other._

_Ma Beagle begins to strangle Matilda with her bare hands._

**Ma Beagle: **Sleep tight middle McDuck.

_Unluckily for her the youngest McDuck got back up to strike the back of her head, knocking her out cold. Hortense drops down, a little tired as well as Matilda._

* * *

_Ludwig finishes blasting Baby Face and the remainder of the Beagle family before blowing smoke off his ray gun like the agent he is._

* * *

_Scrooge's battle with Grandpappy Beagle is a struggle. At first their canes were locked but then Grandpappy forces Scrooge's to the ground and elbows him in the stomach which catches him off guard. He then delivers a roundhouse kick that sends him shouting onto the floor. He opens his eyes and they widen to see Grandpappy approach him and remove the bottom of his cane to reveal a dagger attached to it. Scrooge gasps as the head beagle brings it up and prepares to deliver the finishing blow._

**Grandpappy Beagle: **Say goodbye McDuck! You can be with those brats in the afterlife!

_He yelps when a sudden blast of fire knocks his cane away then he turns to see Quackmore use two trash openers to slam them against both sides of his head. Scrooge gets up and smacks his head with the tip of his cane, fully knocking out Grandpappy Beagle. The entire Beagle family have been defeated and Scrooge smiles at Quackmore._

**Scrooge: **Thanks lad.

**Quackmore: **The least I could do…brother.

_Before they could praise each other more they see the building beginning to fall apart even more under the flaming destruction._

**Quackmore: **We have to rescue the kids before they're cooked alive in there!

_He immediately rushes towards the building, followed by Scrooge without thinking and Hortense follows after them. Matilda and Ludwig reach out their hands in horror._

**Ludwig: **Wait!

_Too late, the moment Scrooge, Quackmore and Hortense get inside more debris falls and blocks their only way in or out._

**Matilda: **Oh no! Now they're trapped! We need to call the fire department quickly!

_They immediately try to look for a payphone but unbeknownst to all of them Grandpappy Beagle was waking up. _

* * *

_The 3 adult ducks are inside the slowly collapsing building frantically searching around for the kids._

**Hortense: **Donald! Della!

**Scrooge: **Where are you kids!?

**Donald & Della: **HELP!

_They look up to the see the kids at the top floor and to their greatest horror; the floor they were standing on has split from the rest and is now slanted against the wall. Now Della is hanging onto Donald as he holds on as tight as he can onto a wooden ledge._

**Della: **Someone get us OUT!

**Hortense: **My children!

**Scrooge: **Hang on you two! _They immediately make their way up the stairs to the middle floor. _Literally!

**Quackmore: **Hold on! We're coming!

_They get to the middle floor and attempt to go up the next set of stairs only for debris to block them off. When they turn more debris drop from above and destroy the middle part of the floor, getting rid of their only exit route._

**Hortense: **Now we can't get upstairs!

**Quackmore: **Then there's only one thing to do! _They run over to the edge of the ruined middle floor and Quackmore holds out his arms. _Donald! Della! The only way we can save you is if you jump! Don't worry, we'll catch you!

_Donald and Della look down at the fire below them before exchanging nervous glances, not liking their chances of survival._

**Della: **But what if we die!?

**Hortense: **You won't! Trust us lass!

**Donald: **Are you sure!?

**Scrooge: **There's no time to discuss! The building is falling apart! This is our only option! _Donald and Della are still scared but if they keep hanging like this they're bound to fall to their deaths sooner or later so they put their trust in their family._

**Donald: **You go first.

**Della: **Okay.

_Della puts her feet on the floorboard and pushes against it to leap off. She screams as she falls through flaming wreck but she did the right thing to trust her parents because her mother catches her at the right moment._

**Hortense: **It's alright lass, I got you!

**Della: **Oh, Mom! I was so scared! _Hortense hugs her tight as she and Della cries onto her shoulder._

**Hortense: **It's okay lass! We're all here, everything will be fine. _Quackmore holds out his arms to catch Donald._

**Quackmore: **Donald! Jump, before it's too late! _When Donald proceeds to do it more debris falls from above and everyone in the middle floor frantically step back and now another part of the floor is destroyed, making it more difficult._

**Scrooge: **Too late! _Donald's slanted floor starts become looser and he's now barely hanging on. Quackmore watches with his mouth wide open and looks around, spotting a broken up wooden plank large and long enough to support his weight. An idea comes to his mind._

**Quackmore: **It's not too late yet! Scrooge, give me your cane! Trust me on this.

**Scrooge: **I do! _Scrooge wastes no time giving his cane to Quackmore. _

**Quackmore: **I need you all to stop that plank over there from tipping over.

_Donald's father goes over to the wooden plank and the rest hold it down so it doesn't tip over. Quackmore carefully makes his way across the plank and when he gets to the end he holds out his cane._

**Quackmore: **Donald! I know this sounds crazy but I need you jump as far as you can! _That only made Donald hold on tighter in shock._

**Donald: **What!? No way! Are you crazy!? I'll die!

**Quackmore: **No you won't! Trust me!

**Donald: **But what if you can't catch me!? What if I can't make it!? What if I fall to my fiery death!?

**Quackmore: **You will make it son! You can do it!

**Donald: **_Donald attempts to give it a try but yelps when more debris comes close to burning him alive and he's filled with terrible fear. Tears well up in his eyes. _I can't! I can't do it!

**Quackmore: **Yes you can son! I know you can do it! I know that now…because you and your sister can do anything…_He smiles compassionately. _Like I did when I was your age.

_Donald opens his eyes and stares at his father's kind smile. He then looks at Della, his Uncle Scrooge and his mother. All of them are giving smiles of encouragement which brings a smile to his face to, strengthening his resolve. He puts his feet against the floorboard and rockets off as far as he can just as it breaks off. Debris is falling behind him as he screams across the room and Quackmore holds out Scrooge's cane as far he could. Donald was able to jump far enough to grab onto the cane. He almost falls off but his father pulls him up and brings him into his arms before running back to the remainder of the middle floor just as the plank is lost to the fire. Quackmore has the fearful Donald in a hug, rubbing his back gently to calm him down._

**Quackmore: **It's alright son. Everything will be okay Donald? _He puts him on the floor and Donald is in tears as he looks at his father smiling fondly despite his own son saying he hates him. Donald returns the smile and hugs his old man in gratitude._

**Donald: **Thanks Dad.

_Quackmore returns the hug. Della tackles his brother for a big hug and he reciprocates._

**Della: **Donald! You're alive!

**Hortense: **_Hortense and Quackmore join the hug. _Ohh! My wee baby boy! You're alright!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is last to join in. _I knew you could do it laddie!

_The 5 of them are now sharing a huge and loving family hug which is disturbed when they see more debris falling behind. They exchange panicked glances._

**Scrooge: **Best save the family moment for later. For now let's just get out of here!

**Della: **We can get out through the window!

_Della points at an open window within their distance and currently it isn't blocked by anything. This was their chance to escape. They immediately make a run for the window but to their greatest shock a knife is thrown into Quackmore's side. He shouts in pain and sprawls to the wall, much to everyone's horror._

**Donald & Della: **Dad!

**Scrooge & Hortense: **Quackmore!

_They all turn to the direction it came from and see Grandpappy Beagle with his hands held out smuggling sneering at his work after recovering from their bout outside._

**Grandpappy Beagle: **You literally didn't see that coming. Did you? _The kids hug on to their mother who tries to protect them while Scrooge glares angrily with his cane held up at the old Beagle._

**Scrooge: **You!

**Grandpappy Beagle: **None of you are getting out of here alive! If I'm gonna die, I'm taking you with me!

_Scrooge shouts out in anger and charges at Grandpappy Beagle, clashing his cane with his bladed cane. Scrooge and Grandpappy are skilfully parrying each other's swings and blows. They get into another stalemate and Scrooge looks to his family._

**Scrooge: **What are you waiting for!? Go! Escape while you still can!

**Hortense: **But brother! What about you!?

**Scrooge: **I'll be fine! I'll be with you shortly!

**Donald: **But the building is gonna collapse!

**Scrooge: **I'm Scrooge McDuck! I've survived far worse than simple building collapsing!

**Donald & Della: **But Uncle Scrooge-!

**Scrooge: **I said GO!

_The three of them hate having to leave him behind to fight on his own and but the seriousness and loudness in his voice made them tense and run over to wake Quackmore up to leave._

**Donald: **Dad! Dad!

**Della: **Daddy! _Quackmore is groaning in pain and barely able to move._

**Hortense: **Quackmore wake up! Speak to me!

_Hearing their pleading voices gives him the strength to move and be able to remove the knife. Luckily it missed his vital parts so he isn't gravely injured but he's still wounded and he's forced to hold onto his side._

**Donald: **You're alive!

**Hortense: **Can you move!?

**Quackmore: **Just…give me a minute. _Quackmore quickly casts a small healing spell to his wound and it closes up but because it was rushed, some of the pain is still present._

**Della: **We gotta get out of here before we're burnt to a crisp!

_Hortense helps her husband get and together she and the kids help him make his way to the window as the building is slowly falling apart even more. Smoke is making them cough up and little bit but they press on despite that._

**Hortense: **We're going to make it everyone!

**Donald: **We're almost home free.

_When they arrive at the window they prepare to jump out but then Hortense freezes when she hears the clash continuing behind them. She turns to see her brother struggling against Grandpappy Beagle. The rich man's cane and Grandpappy's cane keep meeting blow for blow until the old beagle grabs Scrooge's wrist and then slices him across his shirt. Scrooge shouts in pain before getting kicked right in the stomach and gets sent flying into a wall. He drops down looking bruised and covered in soot and Grandpappy throws his cane to the floor._

_Hortense gasps in horror and looks to her children and husband and then back to her brother. She is clearly torn with what to do but when he sees Grandpappy Beagle approach Scrooge with a sick smile and his brother looking up helplessly as the old Beagle prepares to deliver the final blow she knew what she had to do._

**Grandpappy Beagle: **Say goodbye for real this time…McDuck!

**Hortense: **NO!

_Hortense rushes over and Donald, Della and Quackmore reach out and shout at her to stop but Quackmore's injuries makes him unable to do anything. Just as Grandpappy was about to impale Scrooge with his sword cane Hortense tackles him to the floor. Donald and Della's mother is wrestling him on the ground, giving Scrooge enough time to get up but Grandpappy slices Hortense across the chest, pushing her off and causing her to shout in pain. The head Beagle gets up and brings up his cane to kill her but a blast of lightning knocks it off and sends it into the fire below. Grandpappy is shocked and looks to see Quackmore with his hands held out. Donald and Della's father summons more magic circles in front of him that releases ropes of light that ensnare Grandpappy's wrist. He tries to struggle against it but the mage was far too strong and when Scrooge sees his cane right next to him he makes one last ditch effort. He grabs it and tosses his cane and it smacks against the old Beagle's head. Grandpappy is knocked off balance and topple backward and Quackmore unleashes a gust of wind that sends him flying off the middle floor. Grandpappy Beagle screams as he falls to his fiery doom in the ground floor._

_Quackmore drops down exhausted and still a little wounded._

**Donald & Della: **Dad! _The kids care to their father while Scrooge helps up his sister._

**Scrooge: **Are you okay sister?

**Hortense: **I'm fine brother…_The both of them cough up more from the smoke. _But we have to go now!

**Scrooge: **Come on! Let's go! _Hortense and Scrooge make a run for the window in order to fully escape and Donald and Della urge them to hurry up._

_They were halfway their but Hortense looks and becomes horrified to see debris falling right above them._

**Hortense: **Scroogie! Look out!

_She pushes Scrooge out of the way and he lands on the floor while the debris lands on her. They all gasp in horror, especially Quackmore._

**Quackmore: **Hortense!

_When the smoke clears Hortense is stuck under the debris, unable to get out or even move._

**Donald & Della: **Mom!

**Scrooge: **Blazing bagpipes!

_The three of them runs over to Hortense and Quackmore ignores his wounds enough to join in. Donald and Della begin pulling their mother while Scrooge tries to remove the debris one by one._

**Donald: **Mom! Hang on! We're gonna get you out!

**Hortense: **No! Leave me children! Save yourselves!

**Della: **Forget it!

**Scrooge: **There's no way I'm leaving you!

**Quackmore: **We're going to save you!

**Hortense: **Listen! The building is collapsing! Even if you free I won't be able to move! I'll only slow you down! Please, escape while you still can!

_They're all torn on what to do until to their greatest horror a blast of fire is coming from other side as result of so much flames growing larger and stronger. Donald and Della scream in horror before hugging onto Uncle Scrooge, bracing themselves for the end. He bends down and the three of them close their eyes but the end doesn't come. They slowly open up their eyes and to their greatest shock Quackmore has his hands held out with the largest magical circle he could conjure up to act as shield that's defending them against the flames. All of them are in complete awe of what they're witnessing, especially Donald and Della._

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes…

**Della: **Daddy…

**Donald: **So awesome…

_Quackmore uses all his strength to push back against the flames with all his might but it's a struggle because the blast keeps growing bigger._

**Quackmore: **Donald! Della! Scrooge! I need the three of you to get out of here now!

**Donald: **But Dad! What about you!? We can't just leave you!

**Quackmore: **You must! I can't hold this shield for long and if I move a single muscle it will disappear and we'll all die! _Donald and Della are in tears and Scrooge is angry._

**Della: **No! Mom! Dad! We don't wanna lose you!

**Scrooge: **These kids need you! I will not leave the both of you to die here!

**Hortense: **You must! Scrooge! Kids! Please go! Don't stay here! You must LIVE ON!

**Donald: **But-!

**Quackmore: **GO! _The three of them are at a loss and are crying. They don't want to leave the both of them behind but the pleading and smiling looks were too hard to ignore. _It will be fine. Everything will be okay.

_Scrooge reluctantly nods and Quackmore uses one had to unleash a blast of wind that blows Donald, Della and Scrooge out the window. The three of the scream and fall outside down the building but caught in a trampoline, much to their surprise. They turn in shock to see fire-fighters coming out of their trucks and frantically getting out their equipment._

**Scrooge: **Fire-fighters!

**Donald: **When did these guys get here!?

**Ludwig: **Just now! _They turn to see Ludwig and Matilda running towards them. _We called fire-fighters the moment you went inside the building!

_Donald and Della run to them looking overjoyed._

**Donald: **Uncle Ludwig!

**Della: **Aunt Matilda!

**Matilda: **Kids! _She holds out her arms and the kids jump into her arms for a big hug. _You're okay! Thank goodness you're safe! _Ludwig becomes worried when he doesn't see their parents anywhere._

**Ludwig: **Wait! Where is Quackmore? And where's Hortense?

_The both of them pull back; they and Scrooge have looks of severe sadness on their faces. Matilda and Ludwig open their mouths in shock and panic when they realize what this means._

**Matilda: **No…No! No! No!

_Fire blasts out of the middle floor window, horrifying Donald, Della, Scrooge, Matilda and Ludwig._

**Donald: **Mom! Dad!

**Scrooge: **OY! _Scrooge turns to the fire-fighters crew chief. _What are you lollygagging for!? There are two more people in there! Save them!

**Chief: **_The chief begins shouting out orders. _Get out the fire hoses and send a rescue team in their immediately! Let's go, go, go!

_The crew begins releasing blasts of water from multiple hoses and are dowsing the roaring flames before more men charge inside the building. Donald and the rest of the family could only watch with horrified expression, worrying for Hortense and Quackmore's chances of survival._

* * *

**To be continued… **

**This just went from bad to worse. Quackmore had finally just realized he should let his kids grow up to who they want to be only for one of them to run away, face the Beagle Boys and get caught in a fire trying to save everyone.  
**

**In the next chapter we mourn the loss of Hortense McDuck and Quackmore Duck. After their parents last words and funeral Donald and Della get into a furious argument with Della blaming Donald for what happened, destroying their twin bond. What's going to happen to them now?**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review.)**

**(Special Thanks to J. Tom for the help with Angus McDuck's final letter to Quackmore and Hortense)**


	4. Part 4 - Funeral

**Ducktales – Tales of the Duck Twins Part 4  
**

* * *

_A few hours later, the family find themselves in the hospital. The parents had been rescued but were badly injured from the flames, smoke and soot and there's the wound Quackmore got from the now dead Grandpappy Beagle. The family are waiting anxiously outside the room. Matilda has her hands tearfully clasped together, Ludwig tries to comfort her, Scrooge is just in a state of shock and panic and Donald and Della are extremely worried and anxious._

**Della: **Uncle Scrooge! They're going to okay, right?

**Donald: **Yeah! Our mom and dad are gonna make it, aren't they.

**Scrooge: **Of course they will. This is the best doctor in Duckburg. They're going to do everything they can.

**Matilda: **This just doesn't seem real.

_One of the doctors come out of the room and takes of his mask. The family gets up, eager to hear the results._

**Scrooge: **Doctor, how are they holding up?

**Matilda: **Are Hortense and Quackmore going to make it? _The doctor's grim expression was not a good sign._

**Doctor: **I'm truly sorry. We've done all we could but…the both of them breathed in too much soot and smoke when they were stuck in the fire and their injuries are too severe for us to save them. I'm not sure how long they both have but…I think you should come say your final goodbyes.

* * *

_This shatters everyone's reality and one by one they all open their mouths in horror. They walk inside the room and they look at both Quackmore and Hortense Duck. The both of them are covered in bandages under their hospital gowns as they lie together on the bed covered in a large blanket. Their faces are covered plasters and the heart monitors beep is slowly weakening. Donald and the rest look at them with tearful expressions._

**Matilda: **Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening!

**Scrooge: **I'm afraid it is Matilda. The damage is far too severe to heal. _Donald and Della go right beside their parents and cry over them._

**Della: **Mom! Dad! Please wake up!

**Donald: **Dammit! Mom! Dad! You can't die! You can't!

_They see their mouths beginning to move and their eyes slowly opening. They see the adults first._

**Hortense: **Scrooge, Matilda, Ludwig. Is that you?

**Matilda: **Yes sister.

**Quackmore: **Are…the kids safe?

**Donald: **_Tears stream down the kids' faces. _Yes Dad. We are.

**Hortense: **I suppose the doctors gave you the bad news.

**Della: **Mom. Dad. Please, don't die. Please don't leave us…

**Hortense: **_Hortense gently caresses Della's cheek. _It's okay dear. Everything will be alright. Be safe Della. Go and achieve your dreams. Go see what the world has to offer to your hearts content. _Della is quietly sobbing and hugs her mother just as Donald has a final conversation with his father._

**Donald: **Dad…

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore smiles at his son. _Yes son…

**Donald: **_Donald struggles to speak through his tears but gains the courage to let it out. _I don't hate you. _Quackmore shakes his head weakly to assure him all is forgiven._

**Quackmore: **No, no, no. I'm so sorry Donald.

**Donald: **I'm the one who's sorry Dad. I never should have said that. I never should've run away. If I hadn't, this never would've-!

**Quackmore: **You never would've run away if I hadn't been so hard on you. And for that I'm sorry, I only have myself to blame for what's happened. Now I understand that I can't isolate you from the world. You and your sister deserve to grow up to be whatever you want and I had no right to take that from either of you. Your lives are yours to live.

**Donald: **_Donald is sobbing quite loudly. _I love you dad.

**Quackmore: **I love you too son. _Donald hugs his father and he weakly manages to return it. After pulling back Donald and Della switch places._

**Donald: **Mom…

**Hortense: **Donald…I'm so happy to speak to you one last time my boy.

**Donald: **I'm so sorry.

**Hortense: **It wasn't your fault lad. _Donald cries tears of regret and self-hatred. _Be strong lad. For us…for your sister…protect her.

**Donald: **I will. I promise.

**Hortense: **Good. And most of all…be happy…_She caresses Donald's cheek and he hugs her just as Della talks with Quackmore._

**Della: **Daddy…please don't leave us. I don't want to be alone in this world.

**Quackmore: **You'll never be alone Della. You'll always have Donald. _Della isn't so sure of that anymore considering the hidden rage she's feeling towards her brother right now. _The two of you have dreams. Follow those dreams to your heart's content. Don't let anyone talk you out of it or try to stop you like I've been. Can you promise that?

**Della: **I promise. I'll never let go of our dream.

**Quackmore: **Good. That's all I want to hear. _Della gives her father a tearful hug and then Hortense looks to her two siblings._

**Hortense: **Scrooge. Matilda. Can you come over here please? _Scrooge and Matilda walk over to their youngest sister and regard her with miserable and tearful expressions._

**Matilda: **Yes sister.

**Scrooge: **We're right here lass.

**Hortense: **_Hortense smiles at the siblings she shared so many memories with. _We've always been together since we were children; we went on so many adventures together.

**Scrooge: **Aye, it's true. We've went on amazing adventures together ever since we came to America. Those adventures were the best.

**Hortense: **Yes they were and I will always be forever grateful to the both of you. Matilda.

**Matilda: **_She takes her hand. _Yes dear.

**Hortense: **Thank you for being my sister.

**Matilda: **_Matilda manages to smile through her tears. _I think I'm the one who should be thanking you Hortense. You'll always live on in my heart.

**Hortense: **That makes me happy to know. And Scroogie. _Matilda pulls back and Scrooge takes her hand._

**Scrooge: **Yes lass.

**Hortense: **Can you make me a promise?

**Scrooge: **Of course. You name it and I'll make sure to keep it.

**Hortense: **Please…look after the wee ones for me.

**Scrooge: **I promise you Hortense, I'll raise both Donald and Della in your place.

**Hortense: **Thank you. _She then looks to Ludwig who walks up to Matilda._ And Ludwig… take care of my sister.

**Ludwig: **I will.

**Quackmore: **Scrooge. _Scrooge goes over to Quackmore's side. _I'm entrusting my kids to you…protect them…do what I was unable to do. Help them achieve their dreams. Give them the support I couldn't provide. Show them what the world truly has to offer. _He takes Scrooge's hand and the rich duck looks at him with a distressing expression. _Can you do that brother?

**Scrooge: **Yes. I promise. I'll do everything I can for the kids.

**Quackmore: **_Quackmore smiles gratefully. _Good. That's good.

_The heart monitors beeping are now at their slowest and are close to flat lining which brings horror to Donald and Della._

**Donald: **No! No! No! Not now, please!

**Della: **I wanted more time! Please, don't go.

**Hortense: **It's okay…we'll always be a part of you. Always remember that. And never forget that we love you both. Be safe. Be happy. Be strong.

_Quackmore and Hortense warmly smile at each other one last time and hold each others hands._

**Hortense: **Are you ready dear…?

**Quackmore: **Yes I am…my love…

_Hortense releases her last breath and closes her eyes. The hearts monitor completely flat lines and stops beeping. Hortense is now looking completely lifeless and unmoving. Donald and Della try to avoid reality._

**Della: **Mom?

**Donald: **Mom?

_She doesn't respond and that can only mean one thing…she's dead. Scrooge, Matilda and Ludwig stand there with their mouths wide open in shock and mortification._

**Quackmore: **She's gone. And now my time is about to come to. _Donald and Della hold onto their dad with desperate and pleading expression._

**Donald: **Dad! Please! Don't leave us! _Della just sobs as tears stream from their faces._

**Quackmore: **Remember what your mother said. We'll always be a part of you. _Quackmore's heart monitor is in its final lapse and he smiles one last time. _I love you my children.

**Donald: **No! NOOO! OHHHH NOOO!

_He secretly grabs Donald's wrist and using the last ounce of his magic he passes on his mage powers. A faint glow surrounds Donald but it is unnoticed. Quackmore pats his son's face one last time before he closes eyes and exhales one final time just as his heart stops beating with a peaceful expression on his face. Donald and Della widen their eyes and gasp in horror at the sight of their parents lifeless bodies. The both of them sobs loudly as they both hug onto Quackmore and Hortense. Matilda cries onto Ludwig's shoulder and he gives a hug and Scrooge holds down his hat while letting tears drop from his eyes, saddened and depressed over the loss of his sister and brother-in-law. Donald and Della continue to sob loudly with Donald's tear being not just misery but also regret._

* * *

**(1 week later)**

_Rain was pouring from the grey-clouded sky on the next day after the death of Quackmore and Hortense, emphasizing the miserable and depressed atmosphere everyone was feeling. A newspaper presenting Ma Beagle's decleration of vengence and being sent to jail flies by. Everyone is wearing black suits, dresses and skirts for the funeral. They're standing in front of two coffins in front of two grave stones._

Here lies Quackmore Duck

1873 – 1942

RIP

Here lies Hortense McDuck

1872 – 1942

RIP

_Donald and Della are standing in front of Scrooge who has one hand on each of their shoulders. Matilda and Ludwig stand next to Scrooge on opposite ends. Standing next to Matilda and Ludwig are a tearful Fergus and Downy McDuck. They have expressions of misery and sorrow on their faces along with a younger Gladstone, Fethry, their respective parents, Grandma Duck, Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Beakely, Duckworth and many friends and family alike, even Goldie O'Gilt who have all come to pay their love and respect. The coffins begin to go down and everyone throws flowers on them, Donald and Della's being last. Dirt is shovelled inside the two coffins are now buried underneath the ground where the two bodies inside now rest in peace._

* * *

_After that everyone gathers at Donald and Della's house and a couple of hours later a lot of them have left after giving their deepest sympathies. Mickey, Goofy and Minnie have just finished giving their sympathies to the both of them before giving a goodbye hug and leaving with their families. Matilda is sat down all alone on the couch crying onto the comforting arms of her mother who shares her tears._

* * *

_Scrooge is sat down with a glum expression in the kitchen until Ludwig comes in and takes his hand._

**Ludwig: **Scrooge, my boy. Know that my yacht will be open for you 24/7. _Scrooge manages to put on a smile._

**Scrooge: **Oh, thank you Ludwig.

_After Ludwig leave Scrooge sits on the chair and looks at a picture that was taken of him and his two sisters when they were kids. He holds the picture with both hands and lets tears drop onto it, remembering what they were like when they were young. He then looks at the collection of seashells Hortense had inherited from Angus. She never got enough time to admire and fondly remember her past life. Scrooge feels a hand touch his shoulder and turns to see his usually estranged father Fergus McDuck trying to comfort him to which he smiles gratefully at him for._

* * *

_A depressed and utterly dejected Donald sits against the wall of the living room where he's met by Gladstone who has a saddened expression, prompting him to get up._

**Gladstone: **Donaldo, listen. I know you practically hate my guts what with you being bad luck and me being good luck but…_He puts a comforting hand on Donald's shoulder. _I just want you know that Uncle Quackmore and Aunt Hortense were really something and I'm really gonna miss them as much as you. If you ever need any good luck to help you cope through it all you know where to find me. _Donald smiles gratefully which is something he doesn't usually aim at Gladstone._

**Donald: **Aww. Thanks Gladstone. I appreciate the sentiment.

* * *

_Young Fethry was sitting next to a saddened and miserable Della upstairs in the corridor. The female duck hugs her knees._

**Fethry: **How are you holding up cuz?

**Della: **I'm fine. _The expression on her face and depressed tone says otherwise so Fethry continues on._

**Fethry: **Well, you know that the junior woodchuck's camps are holding a two man cookout. If you want, maybe you can be my partner. It might cheer you up. _Della smiles gratefully at her usually shy and awkward cousin._

**Della: **Thank you Fethry. I'd really like that. Though if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while to get things sorted out.

**Fethry: **Sure thing.

_Fethry walks back downstairs and Della walks along the corridor to her parent's room. She opens the door and has a good look around the now empty and gloomy room that used to be occupied by their parents. She goes to their bed and kneels down to hysterically cry on it. A couple of minutes later she hears someone come in and wipes her tears away. She turns to see her brother holding what appears to be a picture in his hand._

**Donald: **Hey. _Della lowers her eyebrows and just turns away from him a little._

**Della:** Oh. Hey… _He walks over to her with huge sympathy on his face._

**Donald: **I just thought I should give this to you.

_Donald hands the picture to her and she looks at it to see her and Donald getting piggyback rides from their parents when they were 6. Della looks like she's about to let out more tears and the memory of their parents makes her glare hatefully at Donald._

**Della: **This was all your fault…

**Donald: **_Donald hurt not just because it's true but because these words are coming from her own sister. _Della, I-

**Della: **You ran away! You forced Mom and Dad to come out looking for you and got us both captured by those Beagle maniacs!

**Donald: **_Donald is lost forward and struggles to even speak. _I-I'm sorry! I-I never meant for this to-!

_Unbeknownst to them Uncle Scrooge had walked by and was listening to their conversation through the door._

**Della: **_Della gets in his face and yells at him. _If it hadn't been for you Mom and Dad wouldn't have had to risk their lives and they'd still be here! This is all your fault! _She pushes Donald and now he's the one getting angry._

**Donald: **Well it's not like I wanted to get them killed! It's not like I got captured by the Beagle family on purpose! _He points at himself with his thumb. _How do you think I'm feeling right now!?

**Della: **That's the thing! You only care about yourself! You ran away just to spite our Daddy!

**Donald: **That's a dirty rotten lie! You don't even know why I really ran away in the first place!

**Della: **Well I don't even want to know! Because we're done! Mom and Dad shouldn't have been the one to die…it should've been you! Not them! YOU!

_Della is tearfully panting after letting that out and Donald is absolutely shocked, speechless, profoundly hurt and emotionally shattered that his twin sister whom he's adventured with many time and has stuck his neck out for would say this to him. Donald wells up with tears and looks at Della with violent anger._

**Donald: **Fine…if that's how you feel…then I DON'T WANT TO EVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!

**Della: **Fine! I don't wanna speak to you for the rest of my life! And this whole Duck Twins thing is over!

**Donald: **That's good with me! I'm done with this Duck Twins thing too! And I don't want to go on another adventure if it means I have to look at your dumb face Dumbella! Good luck go on adventuring on your own! You wouldn't last one second out without me!

**Della: **Shut up! I don't need you! I can be a great adventurer without you and your temper Angry Bird!

**Donald: **Well don't come crying to me if you get hurt out there and I wasn't there to help you!

**Della: **Well I don't want you there with me! And I don't want to be with you!

**Donald: **Well I want nothing to do with YOUUU!

_They stand their vehemently glaring at each other until Scrooge comes in. They look at him for a bit before gritting their teeth back at each other and turning around with their arms crossed. After hearing the argument between the now broken up Duck Twins Scrooge feels as though he must do something but now doesn't seem like a good time._

**Scrooge: **Um…am I interrupting anything…

**Della: **No…

**Donald: **We have nothing to say to each other…

**Scrooge: **I see… _Scrooge walks over and bends down. _Donald…Della…_ they both walk over to him. _Now that your parents are…gone…the two of you are pretty much orphaned. But I will not send you into some cheap orphanage so I've decided that the two of you will permanently live the Manor. _Donald and Della have their mouths open in surprise._

**Della: **Really Uncle Scrooge?

**Donald: **You mean it? You want us to live with you?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge gives a smile of compassion. _Of course I do. I know I cannae be your father but I would at least like to be able to raise as my own kin…_He holds out both his hands. _If you'll let me.

_Donald and Della are tearfully touched by their uncles kindness and give him a big hug to which he gladly returns._

* * *

_A couple of hours later the house is completely empty as all the kids belongings have been completely packed away. Beakely, Duckworth and Della are packing the last of the kids things in the car. Gladstone, Fethry, Fergus and Downy have just left, Ludwig is in a car and Matilda is bidding Scrooge farewell after giving Donald and Della a goodbye hug._

**Matilda: **Well, I'd better be off now.

**Scrooge: **It was wonderful seeing you again Matilda.

**Matilda: **I concur. I only wish things had ended a bit differently. I don't know when we'll see each other again after all this but…

**Scrooge: **It's fine. Take all the time you need lass. I'll be waiting.

**Matilda: **Take care of the kids. They need you.

**Scrooge: **I will.

_The two remaining McDuck siblings share a big hug before Matilda steps inside the car and Ludwig drives them home. Scrooge waves goodbye before turning to the three near the car._

**Scrooge: **Alright everyone, let's set a course for…_He notices that one of them is missing. _Eh…where's Donald?

**Beakely: **He's probably still in the house. I'll go find him.

_Beakely goes inside to look for Donald and Scrooge looks down in concern._

**Scrooge: **I hope the lad is okay?

**Della: **_Della angrily leans against the car. _I don't. Who cares about that selfish jerk? _Scrooge walks over to Della in sadness._

**Scrooge: **Now Della, you don't mean that.

**Della: **I do mean it. Every single word of it.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the house Beakely had arrived in the twin's former bedroom to find Donald staring out the window in misery. Beakely can't help but stare at him in sympathy, understanding the incredible loss he's feeling._

**Beakely: **Donald. Everyone is waiting for you outside dear. _Donald doesn't respond and Beakely looks down._ Very well…_She proceeds to leave until Donald turns around and calls out to her._

**Donald: **Beakely.

**Beakely: **_Beakely turns back around. _Yes, Donald

**Donald: **It was my fault Mrs.B.

**Beakely: **_She quickly walks over to comfort him. _No. No, no.

**Donald: **I made them come look for me. If I hadn't ran away and said what I said to my Dad-

_Beakely bends down with a look of compassion and gently touches Donald's face._

**Beakely: **Listen to me. It was nothing that you did dear. It was THEM and them alone.

_More tears stream down Donald's face as he sobs._

**Donald: **I miss them Mrs.B. _He walks into Beakely's arms for a hug. _I miss them so much.

**Beakely: **_Beakely returns the hug with and equally pained expression. _So do I Donald. So do I.

_Donald cries onto her and seeing him so heartbroken and upset brings a tear to Beakely's eyes as she remembers how she felt after losing her own parents._

**Beakely: **It'll be alright dear. I promise you. Everything will be alright.

_He cries and sobs onto Beakely hysterically and she tries to provide as much comfort as she possibly could to the young duck who is only feeling pain, regret, sadness, loneliness and most of all…guilt._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Rest in Peace Quackmore and Hortense. You deserved to be honoured and remembered for the sacrifice you made to save your family. What makes this even sadder is that the Duck Twins have broken apart and are now on bad terms.**

**Coming up next, 6 months after the funeral Donald and Della are on speaking terms but they still hate each other. Having had enough of their arguments Scrooge decides to take them to the lost city of El Dorado to re-discover their sibling bond. Can the two of them ever make amends?**

**Special thanks to J. Tom for helping with how Della should be angry at Donald and the idea to have him storm off from his parents.**


	5. Part 5 - A Broken Bond

**Ducktales – Tales of the Duck Twins Part 5  
**

* * *

**Donald (Narration):** And so...because of one dumb mistake I lost my sister. A couple of months later Della and I were on speaking terms again but we still hated each other and are arguments were how you say, a little bit...violent...

* * *

**(6 months later)**

_Donald and Della have been living in McDuck Manor like Scrooge said they would ever since the death of their parents and both have been able to settle in but both of them still haven't swallowed their pride enough to make amends. Scrooge wakes up from his bed yawning, puts on his robe and opens up the curtains to take a look at the sun._

**Scrooge: **Ahh…good morning you beautiful ball of brightness. I'd say today is the beginning of whole new and peaceful day.

_Scrooge hears crashing, items getting broken and the sound of fighting outside his door. _

**Scrooge:** What the blazes is that!?

* * *

_Scrooge opens it to find Donald and Della playing dart, only more deadlier and serious. _

**Donald: **Die Dumbella! Die!

_Donald shoots out multiple darts from his gun and Della avoids them by jumping from chandelier to chandelier. _

**Della: **Come and get me angry bird!

**Donald: **Oh I'll get you alright!

_The multitude of darts he unleashes causes multiple chandeliers to fall down much to Scrooge's horror. Della jumps towards Donald and fires multiple darts too. Donald rolls out of the way and tackles her in the air. They both lose their dart guns and are now rolling on the ground fighting and yelling at each other. Scrooge watches with an annoyed deadpanned expression as they get up and grapple their hands, trying to push back against each other. Ever since their parents have died they've been having these sorts of fights for 6 months. At first Scrooge thought they'd eventually let bygones be forgot but it's clear he was wrong and now these fights are destroying his house._

**Donald: **You dumb idiotic tree climber!

**Della: **You temperamental selfish jerk!

_They are yelling at each other and viciously calling each other names. Scrooge groans and just leaves to go have a bath not bothered dealing with this._

**Scrooge: **Beakely! Duckworth! Deal with this!

_Donald and Della feel themselves getting grabbed by their collars by an angry Beakely._

**Beakely: **That's enough! Both of you!

**Duckworth: **Yes. I believe you've caused enough house damage for one day.

_The twins look around to see the damage they have just caused and hatefully glare at each other._

**Della: **It wasn't my fault; it was Dumb Donald who shot the chandeliers!

**Donald: **You were the ones jumping from them Dumbella!

**Della: **_Della is now furiously kicking the air. _Stop, calling me that!

_Scrooge makes his way to his washroom to save himself from the loud argument he can still hear, causing him to groan in annoyance._

**Scrooge: **They've been arguing like this for 6 whole months. Typical, you invite two youngins into your home and they tear it apart. _He goes inside his washroom to take his money bath. _

* * *

_A couple of hours later Scrooge, Donald and Della are having their breakfast. Scrooge is reading a newspaper while having a cup of nutmeg tea and as for Donald and Della the both of them have been forced to sit next to each other and are exchanging hateful glares. They just eat without saying a word to each other. Scrooge takes a peek and sees that his plan to start up a friendly conversation between them is not working. Instead it backfires when Della sips in some water and Donald quickly takes the last of her food after finishing his which she notices much to her anger when Donald rubs his belly._

**Della: **Hey! _Donald smugly smiles at her._

**Donald: **Oh, sorry. Were you still having that Dumbella?

_Della tackles Donald and is strangling him on the ground. The two are rolling around the table, knocking down chairs and Scrooge facepalms._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the foyer where Scrooge stands in front of the door._

**Scrooge: **I have a meeting with the board today. You two will stay here.

**Donald & Della: **Yes Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge points his cane at Beakely. _22, you're in charge here until I get back. _Beakely nods and Scrooge then sternly jabs Donald and Della. _And both of you; play nice. No fighting.

_They nod and Scrooge leaves the manor._

**Donald: **You hear that Della? No fighting.

**Della: **_Della rolls her eyes. _Oh, please. You're the one that starts those fights.

**Donald: **No I don't, you do!

**Della: **No you!

_The both of them aim heated glares at each other while growling and gritting their teeth until Beakely separates them._

**Beakely: **Oh no. I've seen enough fighting for one day.

**Della: **Well that's fine. I've got something to do outside that involves being as far away from Angry Bird as possible.

**Donald: **Yeah. Well, I've got something to do in my half of our room that involves being far away from you Dumbella. _Della shoots a mocking smile._

**Della: **Does that something involve sitting on your lazy butt playing that mind numbing guitar.

**Donald: **I'd rather numb my mind with guitar than have to look at your dumb face.

_They growl at each other one last time before storming off in opposite directions. Beakely can't help but sigh in sadness for both of them. They used to be so close and now they're at each other's throats._

**Beakely: **How could it have gone so wrong?

* * *

_Donald was in his room playing a red guitar he had recently brought. Ever since the Duck Twin things was over he had recently been getting into playing instruments to take his mind off any arguments he's had with Della amd vent out his anger. And because the twins hate each other they got one of Scrooge's scientists to set up an energy barrier between them at the centre of the room._

**Donald: **I say no, but you say stay.

You can't tell me what to do.

Don't understand a word I say,

So phooey! Phooey! Phooey on YOUUUU!

_He stops playing his guitar after that short song and smiles a bit._

**Donald: **Hey. This is a catchy song. What do you think sis? _He turns around only to remember that Della's not here. _Oh, that's right. You're not here for me…anymore… _Donald then takes out a photo of him and his sister laughing with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. _Whatever happened to us Della?

_Donald takes out a walkman, the first item Hortense ever brought when she came to the US which he keeps as memento of his mother. Donald inserts a tape and begins listening to some music all while at the same time remembering he got this walkman._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald was 8 years old at the time. He was sat on his bed as Hortense put on some headphones and gave him the walkman.  
_

**Donald: **What's this Mom?

**Hortense: **It's a walkman dear. When I first came to the US this was the first ever item I brought.

**Donald: **Really?

**Hortense: **Yes. You put in a tape and you'll be able to listen to music. Listen.

_She turns the walkman and Donald begins to hear the music through the headphones. He puts on a big smile as he slowly enjoys the music and gets into the groove. Hortense smiles from seeing the happy expression on her son's face._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald's face saddens as he somberly thinks about his late mother and how differently things would've been if their parents were still alive._

* * *

_In a forest grunting can be heard inside. Della was avoiding punches from a gorilla monster._

**Della:** Come on ugly! Let's rumble! _She leapt on a tree to avoid getting smashed and mockingly smirks at the ape. _Is that all ya got!?

_The gorilla roars in anger and climbs after her but she jumps back to the ground at the right moment and gets out her rope. When the gorilla lunges at her she lassos its wrists and slides down to the opposite end, forcing it to flip and smashing it on the ground. She grins victoriously._

**Della: **Looks like I win big boy!

_Unfortunately she couldn't be any more wrong because the gorilla gets back on its feet and lifts Della into the air. She screams in anguish as the gorilla constantly pounds her to the ground mercilessly. He slips one had out of the rope and uses the other hand to spin it around before tossing Della away and sending her screaming._

* * *

_Della falls through a tree and on a tree branch where she's groaning in pain. Then she starts to laugh a little from the experience._

**Della: **That was a really something, huh, Donald? _She turns only to remember that Donald isn't even here. _Oh yeah, that's right. You're not even here.

_She looks down in sadness before taking out a photograph of the twins when they were 6. Both of them were laughing with Donald giving Della a playful noogie. She looks like she's about to cry until she glares at it, remembering the events that took place 6 months ago._

**Della: **It should've been you. _A voice in her mind yells at her saying otherwise but she ignores. She yelps when the tree branch snaps and she hits the ground hard._

* * *

_She opens up the door to the manor. She has a vexed look with her face clothes covered in some dirt. She wipes off as much as she could and gets out of her annoyed state when she sees Donald entangled in a rubber band and he is not happy._

**Donald: **Don't…say…a…single word.

**Della: **_Della can't help but snicker as Donald struggles to get out of the bind he's in. _What are you even doing?

**Donald: **None of your business Dumbella!

**Della:**_ Della stops in front of him arms crossed and is smirking after he finally frees himself. _Let me guess, trying to do rubber band art.

**Donald: **So what if I am?

**Della: **Amateur. Let me show you how it's really done. _She gets out her own red rubber band. She ties it up a bit before stretching it out with her hands and teeth's, creating what appears to be the Eiffel Tower. _Check it out dumbo. Can you make this? It's the Eiffel tower.

**Donald: **Pfft! _Donald dismisses it with a scoff. _Please, that's so easy. Of course I can do it. Observe.

_Donald attempts to imitate Della but it ends in hilarious failure and all he's doing stretching out his rubber band. Della can't help but laugh at him and changes up her art._

**Della: **Ha ha! You're way too awkward! How about something easier like a diamond?

_Donald tries to form a diamond but that failure is even more hilarious and he finds himself entangled again. Looking at Della's smug and arrogant grin and pose is making him angrier._

**Donald: **Aww! Phooey! How do you do that? Just how many fingers do you have?

**Della: **As many as you. The only difference is that you suck and I'm better than you at everything. _Now Donald is getting extremely vexed and Della smugly does the basic cobweb. _Here's something even easier. Even YOU can do your basic cobweb.

**Donald: **_"Her arrogant boasting is really getting on my nerves…time to put her in her in her place."_

_Donald turns and goes over to the chimney, seemingly trying to make the cobweb_

**Donald: **Ah ha! There's my cobweb. _Della is looking unconvinced as she twiddles with her cobweb. _

**Della: **Uh huh, sure. Well let's see it then.

**Donald: **Okay. First close your eyes. _Della does just that. She doesn't know that Donald gets a real spider cobweb with two spiders on them. He puts the web on her face. _Now open them.

_Della opens her eyes and is a little spooked by lines in front of her and she can't see Donald's rubber band._

**Della: **So, where's your cobweb?

**Donald: **It's on your face? _She yelps when she notices something crawling around her face and Donald smirks victoriously. _Along with twin spiders.

_Della sweats and when she slowly notices the 2 spiders on her face she screams in absolute horror. _

**Della: **AHHHHHHHHHH! _Donald laughs as Della frantically runs around trying to brush the web and spiders off her face. _Get 'em off! Get 'em off! Get 'em OFF!

**Donald: **_Donald is in near hysterics on the floor at his sister's humiliation. _Come on sis! You wanted a cobweb so I gave you one!

_As he laughs she continues screaming and eventually smashes into the bookshelf where the spiders are blown away, the cobweb disappears and she lands on her back in a daze. Her eyes widen and she screams when hundreds of books fall on her. Donald is stunned at first but then continues laughing hysterically. Della emerges from the pile with a book on her head and goes red with anger from the humiliation Donald just put her through. As Donald continues to laugh Della lunges at him and tackles him off-screen. Fighting can be heard as smoke puffs out from their direction._

* * *

_Next thing he knows Donald is strung up on Della's ceiling being spun around like a crazy hurricane. Donald screams in horror and anguish as he feels the g-forces taking over. Della laughs as she reads a book._

**Della: **You should fly more often Donald, and then you wouldn't be weak against the G-forces.

_Donald finds the strength to free himself from the rope and land right on Della, causing another fight._

* * *

_Della is thrown into the washing machine and Donald quickly closes it before filling it with powder and turning it on._

**Donald: **Adventuring has made you stinky Della; I doubt a regular bath can help you. Maybe you should take a washing bath.

_The washing machine activates and now Della finds herself trapped in water. Her screams can be heard as she spins around in the washing machine with Donald smugly smiling while crossing his arm._

**Donald: **Enjoy your bath Dumbella!

**Della: **I'll get you for this Donald!

_An hour later Beakely comes in with clothes to wash and then gasps to see Della screaming and spinning inside the machine._

**Della: **Mrs.B! HELP! _A couple of seconds later Della is let out of the machine and she's on her knees catching her breath and is soaked to the bone. Beakely bends down in concern._

**Beakely: **Are you alright dear?

**Della: **I'm fine. Thanks Mrs.B! _She gets up and angrily storms off to get revenge._

* * *

_Sometime later Donald finds himself stapled to the wall and is angrily trying to escape. Della spins around the stapler she used while aiming a cocky grin at her brother._

**Della: **Always thought that this house could you another decoration on its wall.

**Donald: **Very funny. _Donald manages to pull himself off the wall but in the process tears pieces off his clothes. When he gets up Della smirks._

**Della: **Hey. The torn up look suits you.

**Donald: **Shut up…

_Donald punches Della in the jaws, causing her to shout and hold her jaws. Della responds by delivering the same punch and now Donald is stepping back. He tackles his sister to the floor and now they're rolling along the corridor, knocking a lot of artefacts and tables down. Donald pins Della down but then she kicks him off into a board. When she tries to deliver a spin kick Donald dodges and leaps up to deliver another punch that causes her to scream and land on her back. Donald tackles Della again and they're once again rolling on floor. When they arrive near the stairs they're grappling and yelling and shouting at each other._

**Donald: **You thick-skulled bird brain!

**Della: **You ugly, annoying emo face!

_Della headbutts Donald and sends him flying and screaming down the stairs. He lands in front of the suit of armour and Della lunges at him with a yell. Donald sticks out his feet and throws Della into the armour. It falls apart and the shield is blown into the air, slicing through the chandelier rope and causing it to crash onto the floor. Beakely runs into the room after hearing the noise._

**Beakely: **What is going on in-?!

_She gasps when she sees the damage that has been caused and then at the twins when she sees the kids rolling down the stairs and in a vicious fight. Donald and Della were on the floor and were proceeding to rip each other apart until Beakely furiously steps in and grabs them by their shirt collars again._

**Beakely: **This has gone FAR ENOUGH!

_Donald and Della comically become horrified when they hear the angry voice of their uncle who was standing at the door after returning from his meeting with Duckworth next to him._

**Scrooge: **What in Dismal Downs is going on in here!?

_He sees the mess the house is in with Beakely standing in front of the chandelier holding the kids. _

**Beakely: **McDuck, we have a situation here.

_Donald and Della immediately point fingers at each other._

**Donald & Della: **She/He did it!

_Scrooge growls before letting out a huge shout of pure anger that was so loud bird fly away from the mansion._

* * *

_Donald and Della are in Scrooge's office plastered up and sitting in front of the old man's desk with frowns and their arms crossed getting berated by him with Bentina and Duckworth on opposite sides. He bangs his hands against his desk._

**Scrooge: **6 months! 6 months is how long you've been living in the mansion! And all you've done during those months is cause damage in my home and argue constantly like children!

**Donald: **We are children unc?

**Scrooge: **Don't get smart with me lad! _He looks at the pleadingly. _I don't get it! The two of you used to be so close! You were best friends! Whatever happened to that twin bond? What happened to the Duck Twins?

**Donald: **We are so over that. Besides, Della threw that all away. _They glare at each other hatefully._

**Della: **Only because you killed our parents.

**Donald: **I was not responsible for our parents getting killed! The Beagle Boys were!

**Della: **I hate you Donald!

**Donald: **I hate you more!

**Della: **I hate you no matter what!

**Donald: **Well, I hate you even I didn't hate you! _That didn't come out right, awkward. _

**Della: **I hate you even if that made sense!

**Donald: **I hate you even if you were me!

**Della: **I hate you more than anything in the world!

**Donald: **Yeah, well I hate you more than anything in the galaxy!

_Scrooge slams his cane against the ground and they're completely silenced._

**Scrooge: **Enough! I understand the both of you have been in a rough spot ever since your parents died but Della, you cannae keep holding ridiculous grudges against each other.

**Donald: **Maybe I wouldn't be holding a grudge if Della wasn't so pigheaded!

**Della: **Well maybe I wouldn't be holding a grudge if Donald wasn't so selfish!

_Scrooge walks up to both of them with a stern expression._

**Scrooge: **That's it lad and lass. It's clear to me that there's only one way to repair your broken bond. _He looks to Beakely and Duckworth. _Duckworth, I'm going to need you to take care of the manor. Beakely, I'll need you to come with me to keep things in order. _Both of them nod in acceptance while Donald and Della raise their eyebrows in curiosity._

**Donald: **Where are we going Uncle Scrooge? _Scrooge puts on a smile._

**Scrooge: **We're going to…

* * *

_All of them minus Duckworth now find themselves in the Sunchaser which is flying above a forest._

**Scrooge: **The lost city of El Dorado!

_The 4 of them were standing around a crate which had a map resting on top of it_ _while the pilot flies the plane._

**Pilot: **We'll be arriving at our destination shortly Mr McDuck.

**Scrooge: **Let me know when it's in sight.

**Della: **El Dorado. I've read about that place.

**Donald: **So have I. Isn't it some sort of city in South America that is made entirely out of gold. From what I heard it's located on the Andes Mountain and occupied by a native tribe.

**Beakely: **You've done your research well.

**Della: **But wasn't the city and all its people annihilated when the mountain erupted with lava. There were no survivors.

**Scrooge: **Aah, but that's what everyone thought. The city was wiped away but its people weren't. Legend has it that the people managed to escape and built a hidden civilisation kept secret from humanity.

_Donald and Della are not looking all that convinced._

**Donald: **Are you sure that's not just some sort of rumour?

**Scrooge: **Of course I'm sure. I've actually been to El Dorado before.

**Della: **You've been there!?

**Scrooge: **Yes, and the people very love me. I'm very popular. _They look at the treasure map which consists of drawings of mountains, wave like formations and people. _After deciphering this map I finally understand that the civilisation is hidden via a secret portal in front of the mountain itself, completely invisible to the eye.

**Donald: **An invisible portal. Come on Uncle Scrooge, that seems a little too farfetched doesn't it.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge firmly puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head. _Nonsense! Nothing is impossible when you've done your research and looked at all the angles. _Beakely whispers in his ear._

**Beakely: **Are you sure it's a good idea to bring the children on such a dangerous trip?

**Scrooge: **This is the only way for these two youngins to rekindle their twin bond that was broken when my sister and brother-in-law passed away. Unless you'd rather they do more damage to house.

**Pilot: **Mr McDuck. We're approaching our destination. _They make their way to the window and are now flying towards the mountain._

**Scrooge: **Excellent! We're almost there!

**Della: **I don't see any cool golden mystical city.

**Scrooge: **That's because we haven't gone through the portal yet. It's just in front of the mountain.

_Donald and Della's eyes widen as they realize what Scrooge is going to do._

**Donald: **Wait! You mean you're gonna fly this thing towards the mountain.

**Beakely: **That's his idea.

**Della: **What!? Are you crazy!? We'll die!

**Scrooge: **Everything will be fine. Besides, 'crazy' is my middle name. _He points his cane at the mountain. _Full speed ahead!

_The pilot moves the controls the forwards and the plane speeds up, heading straight for the mountain. Donald and Della hold onto each other screaming in fear in horror as they brace themselves for their doom but the screaming stops when the landscape suddenly changes to a lush and beautiful green forest with a yellow sky above it and the sun shining brightly. The twins slowly open their eyes._

**Donald: **Are we dead?

**Della: **It doesn't feel like it. _Scrooge and Beakely smile at them both._

**Scrooge: **Well, well.

**Della: **What?

**Scrooge: **The two of you were holding onto each other for comfort. That's the first step of reconciliation.

_Donald and Della yelp when they realize they were hugged onto each other, prompting Donald to kick his sister away. Beakely frowns at a sheepish Scrooge who throws his hands up._

**Beakely: **You just had to say that, didn't you?

_Della walks up to her brother in anger and pulls up her sleeve to get ready to give a beating until their attention is caught by what's outside. They glue their faces to the window and are in absolute awe._

**Donald & Della: **WOOOOW!

**Scrooge: **Behold kids. The lost city of El Dorado!

_In front of the plane is a city made mostly out of gold. It's surrounded by mountains of trees, waterfalls and the city itself consists of multiple houses and technically advanced buildings. _**(A/N: layout is similar to Wakanda)**

**Donald: **No way!

**Della: **So cool!

**Beakely: **El Dorado is also said to be one of the most technologically advanced civilisations in the world. My kind of place.

* * *

_Minutes later, the plane is landed near the city and Donald, Della, Scrooge and Beakely walk out of it while the pilot stays behind to guard the plane. The four of them walk in through the city entrance and the kids are awed by what they're witnessing through their very eyes. The entire place is consisting of hundreds of different people wearing native clothing that are walking around, getting to places, working and buying stuff from the markets._

**Donald: **Whoa! Look at this place! There are so many people here!

**Della: **I can't believe they're all still alive.

**Scrooge: **You'd better believe it you two. And it's here where the Duck Twins will be reborn.

_They walk through the streets and take in the sights. Scrooge gasps in delight when he sees what appears to be a stork in front of him, the chief of El Dorado._

**Chief: **Ah, Scrooge McDuck. It's a pleasure to see you again. _He comes up and they both shake hands._

**Scrooge: **The feeling is mutual chief. _The chief then turns and shakes Beakely's hand._

**Chief: **Agent 22.

**Beakely: **Chief.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge motions over to the kids. _These are my nephew and niece, Donald and Della. _Both of them wave._

**Donald: **'Sup.

**Della: **Hi.

_The people immediately turn upon hearing Scrooge's name be said and immediately swarm over him chanting his name. He gives everyone of them a wave and a cocky 'thank you.'_

**Donald: **Wow. You really are popular around here.

**Della: **I wonder what you did to make everyone like you so much.

**Beakely: **The first time your uncle came here he actually helped dealt with a couple of monsters that had been attacking this city for some time.

**Chief: **Indeed. You're uncle is a hero who bravely saved our city from the beasts that had threatened it for years and he was able to find treasures that have said to been lost to our civilisation for centuries since the volcano.

**Della: **I can't believe El Dorado still exists. You people really did relocate yourselves.

**Chief: **Yes. Our ancestors survived and were able to cultivate this new land and through years of hardwork built a new city hidden from the dangers of humanity's and volcanoes. _After the crowd calms down and disperses Scrooge smiles at the chief._

**Scrooge: **This place is just as I remember.

**Chief: **So Scrooge. What can I do for you? I'm guessing you need directions of some sort to a new hidden treasure.

**Scrooge: **Surprisingly, I'm not here for treasure. I actually need your assistance with something. _The chief raises his eyes in surprise, usually Scrooge would go on adventures to search for treasure but today he needed help._

**Chief: **What could the great hero Scrooge McDuck possibly need help with?

_They then turn to Donald and Della, the latter spotting a bar of gold beneath her to which she happily points at._

**Della: **Hey! A bar of gold!

**Donald: **Dibs! _Donald bends down to pick it up but Della touches it the same time he does and they angrily glare at each other._

**Della: **No way! I saw it first!

**Donald: **Well I called it! _They have a tug of war over the gold._

**Della: **Well I touched it first!

**Donald: **No! I touched it!

**Della: **No, me!

_Donald tackles Della and now the both of them are wrestling on the ground. Scrooge and Beakely deadpan while the chief isn't sure what to make of this._

**Beakely: **That.

**Scrooge: **You see; those two youngins lost their parents a couple of months ago and that has put a damper in the bond they once had. They used to be best friends. Now all they do is argue and argue every single day. It's driving me crazy. I heard that there was a temple located in the outskirts of the city with a hidden treasure inside and the journey finding it will help people re-discover what they lost.

**Chief: **Yes, that is true. There is indeed a temple in the outskirts of town that fits that description. And…

_They look at Donald and Della continuing to argue. Della is pointing her fingers at Donald and he glares at her angrily._

**Donald:** Leave me alone!

**Della: **I'm not touching you.

**Donald: **She's touching me! She's touching me!

**Della: **I'm not touching you.

**Donald: **Stop touching me!

**Della: **Not touching.

**Donald: **Yes you are!

**Della: **I'm just air touching you. There's a difference, you know. _Donald licks Della right across her face, much to her disgust. _EW! You piece of-!

_She tackles him and they got at it again. First Della has Donald in a chokehold then Donald is violently pulling her hair and once again Beakely is forced to separate them. Scrooge and the chief deadpan at the scene._

**Chief: **The situation looks quite serious and you could use the help. Follow me.

* * *

_They all walk along the city with chief leading the way after the fight was stopped._

**Donald: **So where are we going anyway?

**Chief: **Just keep following me and you'll see.

_Della stops and gasps in amazement at what she's seeing. They all notice and walk up to her._

**Scrooge: **What's the matter lass?

_Della points and Donald, Scrooge and Beakely are immediately in shock and awe to see a giant golden robot with red eyes being built and looks like it's almost completed._

**Donald: **WHOA!

**Scrooge: **Bless me Bagpipes!

**Beakely: **My gosh!

**Della: **What is that thing!?

**Chief: **_The chief stares proudly at the robot. _That is defence robot we've been constructing for some time now. We call it the Gilded Man. It is made from Aztec gold that nothing can penetrate. The people fear that one day more beasts will come back to destroy our city so we began building this android in order to protect us from such threats. Scrooge can't be here all the time.

**Scrooge: **A good point.

**Beakely: **It's quite a marvellous contraption.

**Chief: **Thank you. We actually plan on giving it a test run today. Now come along, all of you.

_They continue following the chief and unbeknownst to them the Gilded Man's eyes glow briefly. When they reach the outskirts of town they stop for the chief to present a golden brick temple._

**Chief: **Behold. The Temple of Re-discovery! Hidden in this temple is a special treasure.

**Donald: **A special treasure?

**Chief: **Yes. One that is not gold but rather an ancient relic.

**Della: **Do you know what it is?

**Chief: **_The chief casually throws up his hands. _No idea. The treasure has been in the there for centuries. No one alive today knows what it is accept through stories that it's an ancient relic that isn't gold.

_Donald and Della become intrigued and excited._

**Donald: **Well, I wanna know what it is!

**Della: **Me too! _They run towards the stairs but turn to notice no one's following after them. _Uncle Scrooge, aren't you coming with us?

**Scrooge: **Not this time. This is a journey the two of you must take alone.

**Donald & Della: **WHAT!? _They rudely point at each other. _I have to go with her/him!?

**Beakely: **Yes you are.

**Donald:** _The both of them turn away from each other with their arms crossed. _No way, forget it!

**Della: **That goes double for me!

**Chief: **They call it the temple of re-discovery for a reason. It is here that the two of you will re-discover what you had both lost. _Scrooge walks up and wraps his arms around both of them._

**Scrooge: **Listen, I know the two of you are mad each other but you cannae stay that way forever. The both of you have got to work together to get the treasure and it's high time that you both make amends. You don't want to keep fighting and hating each other forever, do you?

_Donald and Della exchange sad expressions before shaking their heads and Scrooge pats them on the back._

**Scrooge: **Now that's what I want to hear. Now go! _He gives them a shove and they reluctantly go up the temple stairs together but can't help but angrily shove each other._

**Beakely: **They aren't gonna survive, are they?

**Chief: **Unlikely.

**Scrooge: **Don't be pessimistic ninnies. Of course they'll survive. They're my nephew and niece after all.

_The twins were walking up the stair. The air between is quite uncomfortable and grumbling is heard every now and then until Donald decides to break the silence._

**Donald: **Just so you know I hate this idea.

**Della: **Look I hate it too but do us all a favour and try to act professional.

**Donald: **That's rich coming from the least professional person on Earth.

**Della: **Hmph.

**Donald: **Try not to go running off on your own and get us killed.

**Della: **That's rich coming from someone who ran away from home and got our parents killed.

**Donald: **Hmph.

* * *

_The both of them make an effort to hold in their anger this time due to the request of their uncle. Eventually they reach the top of the pyramid and our now standing in front of a large entrance._

**Donald: **This feels familiar.

**Della: **_Della points to a tablet on the right. _What's that over there?

_They walk over to the table and see ancient drawing of people lying dead and then a stone hovering revive them with a clock right next to it and then people being brought back to life._

**Della: **What are these drawings about?

**Donald: **Maybe from centuries ago. _He points to the stone. _This looks like a crystal. And whatever it is it's bring these dead guys back to life.

**Della: **So it's some sort of crystal that restores life to others?

**Donald: **Might be.

_They then look back to the only entrance inside the temple and Donald is looking extra-cautious due to the experience of their first adventure with Uncle Scrooge._

**Donald: **Okay dummy, Here's the plan. We take this slow and steady, no rushing in. That way we can avoid any death traps along the- _He notices his sister isn't next to him. _Della? _He sees her shouting and waving in the distance. _

**Della: **Sorry, Angry Bird. But I'm giving myself a head start! Race you to the treasure! _She charges inside the temple, much to Donald's horror._

**Donald: **No wait!

_He runs in after her. Contrary to the outside, the temple is quite rocky looking on the inside with no gold colouring at all. You'd think it'd be some sort of cave. Della was excitedly running along the temple corridor with Donald having difficulty catching up._

**Della: **I'm gonna get to that treasure first Donald!

**Donald: **This isn't a race you idiot!

**Della: **Yes it is! Yes it is!

_Della steps on a foot panel without noticing but Donald certainly notices and he gasps in horror. He quickly lunges at his sister._

**Donald: **Look out! _He tackles her to the ground and they barely avoid getting killed by hundreds of arrows blasting out from each side._

_After they stop firing Della pushes Donald off instead of being grateful._

**Della: **I didn't need your help!

**Donald: **Except for the part when you did! _Della growls at him. _Is that growling your way of saying thank you?

**Della: **It's my way of saying I don't want your help!

_They get up and continue walking along the corridor with Donald angry at Della._

**Donald: **Why do you always keep recklessly charging in? I told you we should've thought of a plan back there.

**Della: **I got bored when you said the word 'plan'.

**Donald: **You are such a-!

_He steps on a foot panel too, much to his and Della's shock. They look up to a giant boulder falling from the ceiling._

**Della: **Look out! _Della tackles Donald out of the way and the boulder crash through the floor, first creating a hole and then causing the remainder of the floor they were on to collapse. They scream as it happens but Donald grabs onto the ledge and Della holds onto him. She looks down in horror to see spikes sticking out from the ground and looks up in panic. _Donald! No pressure! But you might wanna climb and not look down at all costs!

**Donald: **When you tell me to not look down it makes look down! _He does so and gasps when he sees the spikes. He scrambles back up to the floor and the both of them are now panting after having a frightful experience. Donald pushes Della off. _Get off me! I didn't need your help!

**Della: **Ever heard of a thank you?

**Donald: **Have you ever heard of one?

_Donald gets up and holds out his hand to help her up but Della merely slaps it away before getting back up herself. They continue walking along the temple hallway but unbeknownst to them a hidden door opens up and it reveals 2 deadly green eyes. Along with that a growl can be heard from within._

* * *

_Donald and Della continue making their way through the temple not saying a single word to each other and occasionally hatefully exchange looks. They stop dead in their tracks when they hear a low growling._

**Della: **Was that your stomach growling?

**Donald: **No. I don't think so. At least I hope it was.

_They slowly turn around and their eyes widen in horror to see a vicious large brown dog with sharp teethes and green glowing eyes. It roars in their faces and the twins step back in fear._

**Donald: **Please, tell me you're seeing this too.

**Della: **Not sure I want to but…yeah…

_The dog lets out a ferocious roar and the both of them scream in horror. They immediately go running for their lives from the demon dog and it chases after them, intent on literally ripping them both to pieces._

**Della: **I've never read about this before! What kind of dog is this!?

**Donald: **You're asking me! Just keep running!

_They continue dashing through the corridor for their lives as the demon dog gets closer and closer, saliva leaking from its teeth,_

**Della: **It's catching up! What do we do!?

_Even though he hates her guts Donald doesn't want Della to get hurt so he makes a 180 and heads straight for the beast, shocking Della so much she stops._

**Della: **Donald!

**Donald: **Run Della!

_He crawls up the beast and latches onto the head, trying to pull it back with all his might but Della can't help but be concerned with his chances of survival. Sure she hates him now but she doesn't want him to die. Her concern increase when Donald gets slammed into the wall, causing him to scream in pain. The process keeps repeating on the floor and on the other wall until he's thrown off._

_Della steels her resolve and charges at the dog. _

**Della:** Try me ugly!

_She delivers a kick in the face, causing it to real back a little even though it didn't get hurt. Della then latches onto its head deliver several punches until the dog jumps back and slams her in the ground. Della screams in pain and is now lying crushed on the floor. The demon dog snags her by her collar and Della screams as she feels herself getting thrown around. She's then tossed away and lands on her stomach right next to Donald. The both of them lift themselves up and back away from the slowly approaching demon dog. It looked like the end for them until Della spots a nearby hole that seems like it leads deeper into the temple. _

**Della: **_She grabs Donald's hand. _Come on! Follow me!

_They both make a run for it before the dog had a chance to eat them and jump in the hole, sliding and screaming down it. _

* * *

_Eventually they reach they arrive in another part of the temple. Della is first to land on the ground and Donald lands on her. The both of them are groaning in pain and Della glares at her brother on her._

**Della: **What have you been eating? You feel fatter than usual.

**Donald: **Oh, shut up.

_Donald gets off and the both stand only to widen their eyes in shock when they see the area they're in. It has about 5 openings leading to pretty much anywhere._

**Donald: **We're lost. _Della isn't as pessimistic._

**Della: **No we're not. We just need to take one of these caves. Simple. _She points to the one at the very left. _I call this way.

_Della proceeds to go to the very left cave but Donald stops right in front of her._

**Donald: **Whoa, whoa, whoa! What're you doing?! We can't just choose random direction and hope it'll take us to the treasure room. For all we know that cave could have worse traps and monsters than the ones upside. _Della crosses her arms with lowered eyebrows._

**Della: **Well which way do you suggest we go?

**Donald: **I don't know but we have to at least think about this! Can't you at least listen to me about that?

_Della bumps his shoulder and proceeds to leave._

**Della: **I don't need to listen to anything you have to say.

**Donald: **Well maybe if you'd listen to me up there instead of blindly charging in like an idiotic moron we wouldn't be in this mess! _Now the both of them are violently glaring daggers at each other. _It's your fault that this happened!

**Della: **I'd rather be an idiotic moron than have to stare at your dumb face and listen to your annoying voice!

**Donald: **That's funny; coming from the dumbest girl I know who's dumber than a turkey! That's why your name is Dumbella!

**Della: **Well you're a roast turkey because of your temper and that's why your Angry Bird! And what's more I refuse to work together with the so-called brother who killed our parents!

**Donald: **_Hearing this was the last straw for Donald and makes him go vehemently red. He charges at his sister and deliver two punches to her jaw. _Shut up! SHUT UP!

_Della screams as she's sent flying by the second punch and lands hard on her back. She gets up rubbing her red cheek and glares at Donald._

**Della: **Okay…now you've done it…

_The both of them have a stare down and get ready to clash without showing any signs of letting up._

* * *

_The twins are now grappling each other, pushing against one another with all their strength. _

**Donald: **You're the worst sister ever!

**Della: **Well, you're the worst brother ever!

_At first, it seemed like Della had the upper hand until Donald manages to push her off. Donald and Della make dash and land a punch on each other's faces. The both of them are in pain but stand firm before beginning to trade blows. Both are delivering rapid blows with their fists and legs, Della delivers a spin kick with Donald manages to block with his right arm and he retaliates with a punch that Della blocks with both her arms. Both of their knee kicks collide and once again they're exchanging blows and they seem evenly matched until Della grabs Donald with a big smirk on her face, much to his shock. Della knees him in the stomach, causing him to shout in pain before delivering right and left hooks to his face, bruising him a bit and then delivers flip kick to his chin, sending him back. Donald lands on his feet and lunges at her again only for Della to duck and grabs his sides, lifting him above her head._

**Donald: **Let me go Dumbella!

**Della: **If you insist! _She gives him a toss and sends him sprawling across the ground. Donald manages to recover and runs over to land more punches only for Della to cockily evade them before grabbing Donald's arm, forcing him down to one knee and even twisting a little with a mocking smile. _Give it up angry. You've become soft from 2 months of sitting on your lazy butt playing that stupid guitar while I've become hard from the adventures I've went on my own. I'd like to see you beat those-

_Donald cuts her off by twisting his body enough to get up and deliver a spin kick to his sister's face. Della shouts in pain and lands on her back. She manages to get up but before she knew it Donald grabbed her and delivered two punches to her stomach, causing her to scream in pain. He then delivers two headbutts to her head, making her screams louder and the third headbutt sends her flying. Della was on the ground groaning and holding her forehead in pain, her face is looking quite bruised up. Before she could get up Donald lunges at her again they were rolling on the ground towards one of the caves where the path headed downwards. Donald and Della are violently yelling at each other as they roll down the cave. _

* * *

_A few minutes later they arrive in another one with only two separate pathways and the both of them were wrestling near a wall with Della pinned down but unbeknownst to them behind Donald was a strange small glowing mark._

**Donald: **You left me you jerk! It was supposed to be me and you! That's how it was supposed to be forever! You ruined my life!

**Della: **You ruined YOUR own life Donald! And you ruined mine too!

_She kicks Donald in the stomach and sticks him against the mark, causing him to scream in pain and anguish from the extreme heat when the mark burns through the back of his hoodie. Donald drops down to the ground and Della steps back, horrified with what she's just done. She never wanted to hurt him like this._

**Della: **Donald! Oh my gosh, are you okay!? _She rushes over and bends down. _What have I done!? I'm sorry, I-!

_Donald grabs her in anger and knees her forehead. Della screams in absolute pain and agony from the hard blow and is then punched away. She holds her already forehead on the ground screaming and writhing in pain. Her forehead has a red bruise and Donald is barely standing. He holds the top left of his back which now has a burn mark but he doesn't care and just hatefully glares at his sister while walking towards her who's struggling to stand._

**Donald: **Some sister you turned about to be. You care more about yourself than the people around you. You think more about your feelings and never think about how others are affected.

_He makes one last lunge at her and they wrestle each other again but this time Della was no match for Donald as she was thrown to the ground and Donald jumps to knee her in the stomach, causing her to scream in pain and anguish. Donald then grabs her by her scarf and lifts her head to see fear in her eyes but he doesn't care about that. _

**Donald: **You say I never felt anything for our parents. Well here's how I've been feeling. _He brings up his fist and begins relentlessly pounding her without showing any signs of mercy. Della screams in pain and anguish as she feels Donald constantly slam his fists against her face and they're much harder and painful for her. It becomes worse and her screams become louder when Donald begins mercilessly slamming both his fists into Della's stomach and he does it with tears gushing out of him. _This just a fraction of what I've been suffering!

_He hits her harder and she screams even more._

**Donald: **You don't even know what I've been through! You don't even care!

_He does it again and then begins to strangle his sister. Della is unable to get him off her and she begins to choke. Donald's grip becomes tighter and Della feels herself dying. It was at that moment Donald's eyes widen in horror, as she looks at her sister's scared and hurt face, reminding him of the promise he made to his parents and Della when they were 6 that he would protect her no matter what. Seeing that he's going too far with this prompts him to release Della immediately by throwing her to the ground and moving back. Della manages to catch her breath and the twins are on the ground panting, completely exhausted. Both of them are covered in a lot of bruises and dirt, their hair is ruffled, a burn mark on Donald's back and a red bruise on Della's forehead. Donald gets on his knees to glare at his sister._

**Donald: **Have you had enough Dumbella!?

**Della: **Stop calling me that!

**Donald: **I'll call you whatever I want you little brat!

**Della: **Ever since you got our Mom and Dad killed you've been nothing but a jerk!

**Donald: **_Della grunts when Donald tackles her in pure anger. _Do not mention our parents!

**Della: **It's true! You were the one who ran away and got them killed in that fire!

**Donald: **Shut up! I don't need you always reminding me that!

**Della: **I'm not the one who ran away just because I wanted to spite our father!

**Donald: **Do not…tell me what I want!

**Della: **I don't need to tell you what you want; it's obvious!

**Donald: **You were the one who wanted adventure and to take your anger out on me and I JUST WANTED A SISTER!

_It was after this very sentence the fighting and struggling immediately stopped. Della was shocked hearing this and Donald was shocked from finally saying it. He puts on a sad expression and releases Della before reeling back and looking down while Della lifts herself up and looks at her brother with a sympathetic expression as tears are streaming down from his eyes._

**Donald: **6 months ago I ran away because I couldn't stand seeing you hurting over our Dad banning us from going on any more adventures. I wanted to prove that I could take care of myself. I thought if I did then maybe we'd be free. All I ever wanted was to make you happy Della. _Della feels her anger go away, she puts on a sad expression as she watches Donald continuing to cry. _Because of me we lost our parents. You were all I had left in this world. I needed someone to help me cope with the guilt, to help me get through it. I needed you. But guess what…you weren't there for me Della. _Donald's tone becomes tearful._ Instead of supporting me you made me feel worse by blaming me for what happened…because it was all true. It's all my fault, all my fault!

_Della could only sit there with an absolutely mortified and guilty expression as she watches Donald continuing to cry. For months she's been blaming her brother for the deaths of their parents and the emotional turmoil it had put her through but what she refused to realize was that her brother took it harder than her. She made his guilt feel worse when she should've done something to help him. She knows this now but it's too late._

**Donald: **I'm still haunted by what I did to our parents. I cry myself to sleep almost every night, unable to let go of the fact that if I hadn't run away then our parents would still be here…

_Donald begins sobbing and tears leave his face. Seeing this causes Della to tear up and let them stream down her face, feeling incredibly guilt and regretful for selfishly not considering Donald's feelings. Her tone becomes teary when she speaks._

**Della: **I-I didn't know. I was so caught up in my own misery that I didn't give any thought about how you felt. Donald I-I'm so sorry!

_She tries to comfort her twin as they cry but Donald knocks it off and punches Della in the jaw. She shouts in pain and lands on her back. Donald gets up and angrily glares at her sister who looks back at him looking physically and emotionally hurt. In an act of anger he yanks off Della's scarf._

**Donald: **You don't deserve this scarf! I brought it! Just leave me alone Della! Leave me alone like you always have!

_Donald runs off into one of the caves crying and sobbing hysterically, leaving Della to get on her knees tearfully contemplate the wedge she has created between her and her bother._

**Della: **Donald…_The tears heavily stream down her face and she sobs quietly. _Donnie… what have I done…? I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…Donald…

_Della's crying and sobbing become louder as she drops her face to the ground. Soon she's crying hysterically and loudly, her voice echoing through the cave. All she feels is nothing but remorse, guilt, emotional pain, self-hatred and above all…loneliness…which her brother felt and she's been refusing to acknowledge for months._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**References: **

**Spongebob Squarepants (Student Starfish)**

**Lilo & Stitch: Stitch has a Glitch**

**Guardians of the Galaxy 2 (Gamora vs Nebula)**

**Gravity Falls (Tales of the two Stans)**

**Just when you think it couldn't get any worse it gets worse. First they encounter a demon dog and now the twins alomst end up literally killing each other. And it took this for Della to realize how badly she has messed up.**

**For the next part, the twins re-discover how much they need each other and mean to each and put aside their differences to fend of two deadly monsters. It's soon going to be time for them to make the amends and in the end they'll find an ancient item that can cause great good and great destruction.**


	6. Part 6 - Making amends

**Ducktales – Tales of the Duck Twins Part 6  
**

* * *

_Scrooge and Beakely are with the chief in front of the Gilded Man which is pretty much almost completed and getting ready for testing._

**Chief: **While we wait for the kids to return perhaps you both can watch our creation be tested.

**Scrooge: **I don't see why not. It's not like we have anything better to do.

**Chief: **Fantastic. _A bird engineer walks up to the chief._

**Engineer: **Sir. I just thought I should let you know that the Gilded Man will be completed and ready for testing within 15 minutes.

**Chief: **Excellent!

_The Engineer walks away and Beakely bends down to Scrooge with concern latched on her face._

**Beakely: **McDuck. Are you absolutely sure that those kids will be alright in that temple.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge dismisses the concern with a wave of his hand. _Ah, quit your worrying 22. Those kids will be fine.

**Beakely: **But you know they haven't been able to get along for 6 months. How can you be so sure?

**Scrooge: **Because I have faith in those kids. Besides, as long as they stick together and aren't stupid enough to actually separate then everything will be okay.

* * *

_Unfortunately Donald and Della aren't together. After a vicious and brutal fight and argument the twins are walking down separate paths. Donald is walking down in a slump, looking utterly dejected from the recent argument that occurred between him and Della._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Donald: **You say I never felt anything for our parents. Well here's how I've been feeling. _He brings up his fist and begins relentlessly pounding her without showing any signs of mercy. Della screams in pain and anguish as she feels Donald constantly slam his fists against her face and they're much harder and painful for her. It becomes worse and her screams become louder when Donald begins mercilessly slamming both his fists into Della's stomach and he does it with tears gushing out of him. _This just a fraction of what I've been suffering!

_He hits her harder and she screams even more._

**Donald: **You don't even know what I've been through! You don't even care!

_He does it again and then begins to strangle his sister. Della is unable to get him off her and she begins to choke. Donald's grip becomes tighter and Della feels herself dying. It was at that moment Donald's eyes widen in horror, as she looks at her sister's scared and hurt face, reminding him of the promise he made to his parents and Della when they were 6 that he would protect her no matter what._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald looks at his shaking hands in fear and in shame over the fact that he almost killed his own sister. He was mad at her but he never wanted to hurt her like that._

**Donald: **I can't believe I almost killed my twin sister… _He lets tears drop from his eyes as he closes up his arms and sits against a rock in a fetal position. _I…I…I'm a monster…! I'm so sorry…Della…I really am…

* * *

_Della walks down her path with the same feelings of dread and shame as her brother as he thinks about the argument she just had with him._

**(Flashback)**

**Della: **Ever since you got our Mom and Dad killed you've been nothing but a jerk!

**Donald: **_Della grunts when Donald tackles her in pure anger, pinning her down again. _Stop it! Stop saying that!

**Della: **It's true! You were the one who ran away and got them killed in that fire!

**Donald: **Shut up! I don't need you always reminding me that!

**Della: **I'm not the one who ran away just because I wanted to take my anger out on my father by spiting him!

**Donald: **Do not…tell me what I want!

**Della: **I don't need to tell you what you want; it's obvious!

**Donald: **You were the one who wanted adventure and to take your anger out on me and I just wanted a SISTER!

_It was after this very sentence the fighting and struggling immediately stopped. Della was shocked hearing this and Donald was shocked from finally saying it. He puts on a sad expression and releases Della before reeling back and looking down while Della lifts herself up and looks at her brother with a sympathetic expression as tears are streaming down from his eyes._

**Della: **I-I didn't know. I was so caught up in my own misery that I didn't give any thought about how you felt. Donald I-I'm so sorry!

_She tries to comfort her twin as they cry but Donald knocks it off and punches Della in the jaw. She shouts in pain and lands on her back. Donald gets up and angrily glares at her sister who looks back at him looking physically and emotionally hurt._

**Donald: **Just leave me alone Della! Leave me alone like you always have!

_Donald runs off into one of the caves crying and sobbing hysterically, leaving Della to get on her knees tearfully contemplate the wedge she has created between her and her bother._

**Della: **Donald…_The tears heavily stream down her face and she sobs quietly. _Donnie… what have I done…? I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…Donald…

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"_I just wanted a SISTER", these words kept echoing through Della's head and the more she thinks about those words the more regret and shame she feels. Even as she walks down the path holding her injured arm he can't help but cry and sob over having destroyed the bond the twins used to have. Every time her mind flashes back to what they were both like before their parents died she hates herself even more. She especially thinks about the first adventure they went on with Scrooge. If she hadn't acted the way she did in the Amazon Temple she might not have been poisoned by the spider, their Dad wouldn't have found out and Donald wouldn't have run away in the first place. So in a way, this wasn't just Donald's fault but…_

**Della: **This is all…my fault…It was never Donald's fault. I'm the one that caused it all. Why? Why was I so mean? How could I be so awful?

_Della finds herself in another cave with multiple paths to choose from. She groans in despair and finds a rock for her to sit against and cry._

**Della: **Donald…please come back…I-I need you…

_Unbeknownst to her as she is wailing a beast is hidden in the shadow._

* * *

_Donald continues to cry himself until he hears a noise, jolting him out of his depression._

**Donald: **Della? _He turns back only to see that no one is there, down heartening him. _Of course it isn't her. Why would she want to come looking for me?

_He continues walking down the path with a sad expression but what he doesn't know is that there was a cave right next to him with the same pair of green eyes from before viciously glowing. Donald once again finds himself surrounded by multiple paths causing him to sigh in despair._

**Donald: **It's official…I'm lost…Of course, I've always been lost without Della.

* * *

_Speaking of Della she hears noises all around the cave and that prompts her to bolt up._

**Della: **Donald? _She looks around only to be unable to see that her brother still isn't here, breaking her heart. _Of course he isn't here. Why would he want to come looking for the worst sister ever.

_She sighs again until she hears loud breathing noises all around her, causing her to tense up and frantically look around the different openings._

**Della: **Hello…is anybody here? Hello. _The breathing becomes much louder. _Hello. If this is a prank, it's not funny. _The breathing keeps going and Della is starting to shiver. _I warn you. _She steps about in fear. _I-I know karate and I'm not afraid to use it.

_Della is unable to keep up the bravado act, for the first time she feels truly scared of her life. All the times she was fearless she had her brother with her. But now he isn't here and she feels true fear. _

**Della: **Is this what it's like to be afraid? _She cries in fear. She doesn't want to be alone anymore, she needs someone with her, she needs…_Donald…

* * *

_As if through twin ESP Donald feels Della call her name, causing him to turn and widen his eyes in shock._

**Donald: **Della!

_He then begins hearing noise again but this time from all corners. He frantically begins looking around his surroundings._

**Donald: **Della. Della! Della! _Donald's voice echoes around the cave and it's after the third time he says his sisters name that the noise gets louder and it's clear it sounded like growling._

_Donald had felt this feeling of fear loneliness before, back when he ran away and he stood in the sketchiest part of the neighbourhood. He was all alone, without his family, without his sister and was filled with hatred towards his father. Now that same loneliness has come back to haunt him only this time he feels grief, sorrow and fear. Donald's blood runs cold when he hears something letting out a familiar growl right behind him._

**Donald: **I really hope that's just a messed up oversized pelican.

_He turns back and to his greatest horror right in front of him is the same dog that attacked him and Della at the top level. It releases a ferocious roar and gnashes its teeth at Donald who's stepping back in complete fear._

**Donald: **Uh…hi again boy…what's up? _It edges closer towards him and Donald motions him to calm down. _There's no need for violence. We can be friends. I-I'll call you…Dennis. How about that?

_The dog just roars in rage at him and Donald screams in horror before running for his life inside another cave. The dog chases after him and it's at this very moment Donald really doesn't want to be alone._

**Donald: **DELLA! HELP!

* * *

_Della heard her brothers screams, jolting her out of the fear she's in and replacing it with concern._

**Della: **Donald! Where are you buddy!?

_Della hears a terrible growl right behind her and that causes her blood to run cold and her face to become pale._

**Della: **Oh no…please tell me it's not that dog. _She turns around, only to be horrified to find a worse. A large black dragon that is hungrily staring at her like the save beast it is. Della steps back in fear. Normally, it'd be her dream come true to fight a dragon but without Donald it's a nightmare. She gulps in fear. _I think I preferred fighting the dog. _The dragon edges closer and Della motions it to calm down. _Nice dragon…gentle dragon…we don't need to fight. Really we don't.

_The dragon roars and unleashes a blast of fire. Della screams in terror and makes a run for it in one of the large cave openings. The dragon gives chase. Della makes left turns and right turns as much as she can in hopes of losing the beast._

**Della: **DONALD! DONALD! WHERE ARE YOU!? I NEVER SHOULD'VE TREATED YOU LIKE THAT, I'M SORRY!

* * *

_Donald was hiding behind a boulder from his canine friend to avoid being ripped to shreds. Unfortunately he gives away his position when he gets up from hearing Della call out his name._

**Donald: **Della! Della! Where are you sis!?

_Donald feels a pair of teeth snag onto his hoodie. He screams as the dog thrashes him around, banging him against the floor and the walls. The dog then sends Donald screaming and flying into another wall but for once Donald has run into some good luck because when he slams into the wall it flips and sends him sliding down a secret passage._

* * *

_At the same time, Della continues to desperately run for her life from the dragon. When she sees a wall of boulders she quickly begins to climb up but when she gets halfway the dragon arrives and rams into the wall of boulders. It breaks apart and Della screams as she falls. That dragon wraps its tail around her, banging her against the floor and walls and she screams in anguish. When the dragon holds her midair she's panting heavily and she screams in agony and anguish before being sent sprawling across. She limply runs holding her arm only for a blast of fire to send her flying into a dead end. She looks up at the dragon in fear and cries tears of fears._

**Della: **Donald…please…help me…

_The dragon gets closer and she accidentally presses a hidden panel when she skidded back. A trap door opens beneath her and she drops in screaming before the dragon could chomp on her._

* * *

_(Split Screen) Donald and Della are screaming loudly down their respective passageways which take them both deeper into the temple._

* * *

_Donald flies out of a hole and has a rough landing on the ground. He groans in pain and before he could Della falls down from above and lands right on him._

**Donald & Della: **Ow…

_Their eyes widen and for the first time in 6 months they're overjoyed to see each other._

**Donald: **Della!

**Della: **Donald!

**Donald & Della: **Sis/Bro!

_They immediately have a huge twin sibling embrace, one they haven't had for a very long time, never wanting to let go of each other._

**Donald: **I was so worried about you!

**Della: **I was so worried about you!

**Donald: **I'm so sorry Della! I promise I'll never leave you again!

**Della: **No, I'm sorry Donald! I was just being horrible! I-!

_She's cut off when the dragon breaks through the wall and lands in front of them, causing them to gasp and widen their eyes in horror. Then the demon dog comes crashing through the ceiling. Both beasts stare deviously and hungrily at the twins who have just stood up to step back a bit. They exchange deadpanned expressions to see that they each had their own monster problems and point at their respective monsters._

**Della: **Cave dragon.

**Donald: **Psycho demon dog.

_They exchange smiling expressions and look directly into each other's eyes._

**Donald & Della: **Twins again? _They place their hands together for a pact. _Twins again. Double Threat!

_Their courage reinvigorated Donald and Della charge one monster each. Donald attacks the dragon and Della attacks the demon dog. _

* * *

_The dragon breathes fire but Donald rolls to avoid getting burned before rapidly crawling up and around it, delivering violent jabs that cause it to stagger and then appears on his head. Donald bounces on its eyes pretty hard, causing it roar in pain._

* * *

_The demon dog attempts to swipe Della with its claws but she slides underneath it and jumps on its head, getting it into a stranglehold. The beast frantically tries to shake Della off its back but she hangs on._

* * *

_Donald keeps crawling around the dragon's head deliver multiple violent jabs that, even in its eyes that are causing it to roar in pain. Finally having had enough of what it believes to be an annoyance on his head the dragon sends out its long tail to wrap around Donald much to his shock. Donald tries to hold on as tight as he can but the dragon was able to yank him off and viciously spin and bang him against multiple walls, causing him to scream in pain. Donald is eventually thrown away and lands near the dog._

**Della: **Donald! Are you okay!?

**Donald: **I'll live.

_The demon dog finally throws Della off and she's sent screaming into her brother. The monsters edge closer towards the both of them._

**Donald: **We're never gonna beat 'em like this.

**Della: **So, let's beat 'em using our wits. _They exchange smiling glances._

**Donald: **Idea?

**Della: **Trust me?

**Donald:** Always.

_Della whispers the plan in his ear and they immediately nod at each other. They get up and run up to the dragon with mocking expressions._

**Donald: **Hey! Lizard Face! Down here! _The dragon glares at the both of them. _You think you're so hot, do ya?! Well, why don't you try breathing those little baby flames at us!?

**Della: **Those flames look as weak as you ugly! Give us your best shot! I double dare you!

_The dragon gets angered and breathes out a blast of flame. Donald and Della run to the dog. When it tries to attack them the twins jump on it and make faces at the dragon, prompting it to breathe out flames again. They leap off the dog and it's engulfed in fire. When it subsides the dog is completely skinless, causing it to whine in embarrassment and make a run for it. _

**Donald & Della: **_The twin's high five after that. _We rule!

_Their victory is short-lived as the dragon whacks the both of them with its tail. Donald and Della are sent screaming into a wall. They look up at the dragon running towards them and immediately make a dash for another pathway._

**Donald: **Tell me you got another plan Della!

**Della: **Sorry, but I didn't think it through that far!

**Donald: **Why am I not surprised!?

_They soon find themselves in another part of the temple and to their shock this area is full of beautiful waterfalls._

**Donald: **Since when do temples have waterfalls inside them?

**Della: **Move! _Della tackles Donald to the ground to avoid getting blasted by more flames._

_They look behind to see the dragon approaching them again. It quickly wraps its tail around Donald and lifts him high in the air._

**Della: **Donald!

**Donald: **Della! Forget about me! Save yourself! _It puts the squeeze on him just as it did with Della and he begins screaming in pain and anguish. Della refusing to back down puts on a determined expression._

**Della: **No! I won't leave you! Not this time…!

_She gives a battle cry and charges at the dragon. When it attempts to blast her with fire Della ducks and jumps onto its back before climbing up to its head and begins pulling its eyebrows, causing it to stagger in pain._

**Della: **Let go of my brother you reptile reject!

_The dragon is forced to throw Donald off and he hits the ground really hard. Della hangs on as tight as she can and continues pulling the dragon's eyebrows. But then the beast slams its head along with her against the wall. Donald gasps as Della screams in absolute pain and anguish._

**Della: **_Della stubbornly continues to hold on despite being bruised and badly injured. _That…doesn't hurt. You're…gonna have…to do much better than that…

_The dragon slams her against the ceiling and then the wall again. He repeats the process 3 times and each time he does it Della's screams become louder and Donald could do nothing but helplessly watch his sister get hurt. Della screams again and she's now panting heavily in exhaustion. Eventually the dragon throws her off and she has a not so gentle landing on the ground. It targets Donald again and he backs away in fear as it hungrily approaches him. It breathes out a blast of flames and Donald screams in fear, bracing himself for the end but to his greatest horror Della is in front of him with her arms spread out. The flames completely engulf her and she screams in absolute pain, agony and anguish. Donald is forced to cover his face and when the flames subsides he gasps in complete horror. Della is covered in burns, bruises, her hair is dishevelled and her clothes are torn. She's barely able to open her eyes as she pants heavily but somehow forces on a pained smirk._

**Della: **It's…okay…Donald…I'm fine…now run…get outta here…

_She groans and drops to the ground on her back, snapping Donald to reality._

**Donald: **DELLA! _Donald rushes to his injured sister and lifts her head up. _Della! Are you okay?! Wake up! Della! Sis!

**Della: **Donald…please run while you still can…

**Donald: **No! I'm not leaving you! Not again!

_The dragon approaches with a devious smile and Donald turns around with a familiar expression of vehement anger. His face becomes steaming red and the dragon stops in confusion. Donald is inhaling and exhaling heavily as his face gets redder, more bubbling and steam is coming out of him._

**Donald: **No one…hurts…my…SISTEEEEER!

_Donald shouts in the air and does his classic angry jump on the ground before charging at the dragon once again. Before it could even react Donald was crawling around the beast faster than before delivering faster and stronger jabs that were not only causing it to stagger but also making it roar in pain. Donald reaches the tail that has been causing the twins so much trouble lately and completely uses every bit of his anger fuelled strength to rip it off. The dragon roars in immense pain and Donald quickly climbs up all the way to its head to pull the dragon's mouth beyond the breaking point but even Donald's anger isn't enough to beat the dragon because it violently reels back its head to slam Donald against the wall just as it did with Della and he screams in pain. Donald's screams gets louder when he feels himself getting crushed against the wall and then the young duck is thrown off next to his sister. Donald is covered up in a lot of cuts and bruises, his clothes are torn and he feels like he's been flattened by a steamroller._

**Della: **Brother…_He turns to her injured sister. _Please…stop. Just stop. Run away while you still can.

**Donald: **No way!

**Della: **Please, just go! I don't deserve you anymore Donald! I'm nothing to you now!

**Donald: **Shut up! Are you trying to insult me! You're my sister! My best friend! And I promised I'd always be there to protect you on any adventure we go on no matter WHAT!?

_They gasped from remembering the moment they had on the beach when they were 6._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Donald & Della: **Ducks don't back down! _The two of them erupt into laughter as they enjoy their sibling moment. Della then gratefully stares at her brother._

**Della: **Thanks Donnie, I really needed that. You're the best brother a sister could ever have, you know that. You always know how to cheer me up.

**Donald: **_Donald rubs the back of his head sheepishly. _Aww, come on Della. You know I'd do anything to keep you happy. And tell you what; on any adventures we go I'll always be there to protect you from anything no matter what.

_In response to these brave and loving words Della comes up and gives her twin brother a big hug to which he gladly returns and now they're in a sibling embrace under the sunset. It is quite obvious how incredibly close these two are and the great comfort they find in being held in each other's arms rather than their parents._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_The both of them finally remember the closeness and twin bond they used to share, the bond which they had forgotten. The adventures they used to have, the time they spent to together and the comfort they had being in each other's arms. Donald warmly smiles at his sister whom he promised to always protect and would do anything to make her happy. Della warmly smiles with a touched expression at her brother who's always been there for her for better or worse, even now after she abandoned him._

**Della: **Donald…

**Donald: **Della…

_Donald manages to twist his body to be on his back right next to his sister. The Duck Twins despite their injuries slowly hold out their hand to slowly reach out for each other as the beast approaches. Their hands manage to connect and they hold onto each other, both of them smiling as though they were one. The moment is interrupted when the dragon gets in front of them and they prepare for the end._

**Della: **Goodbye Donald.

_The dragon breathes out fire but Donald refuses to back down and gets up in front of Della._

**Donald: **NO!

_By pure instinct he thrusts both his hands and to their greatest shock lightning blasts out of Donald's palm. He gasps in shock when he sees that his lightning blast was able to neutralise the flames and completely engulf the dragon. The beast roars in pain from the electrocution and drops to the ground temporarily unconscious. The injured Donald and Della are incredulous and stunned as to what just happened. Della is unable to form any words and Donald looks at his hand in utter shock._

**Donald: **Did…did I just-! _Electricity surges around his hands for a brief second. _I've seen this before…

_Donald's mind flashes back to magic his father displayed to him when the kids were much younger. _

**Della: **Donald…how did you do that?

_Before he could ask himself more questions he sees the dragon twitching, prompting him to run over to Della and hoist her by her shoulder. Della groans in pain and Donald struggles a little._

**Donald: **Come on, let's go sis. _Donald manages to walk his sister behind a boulder and Della lies against it, although it seems like she's near death and that makes Donald desperate. _Della…please, hang in there!

**Della: **Donald. Leave me here. You gotta get out of this place.

**Donald: **Not without you! I'm not gonna lose you like how we lost our parents!

**Della: **I can barely keep my eyes open. I don't think I can even move anymore.

**Donald: **_Donald begins to cry and lets the tears stream down his face, fearing that this may be the end for his sister. _Della…I'm so sorry I abandoned you! If I hadn't ditched ya this never would have-

_Della gently touches his face with a weak smile._

**Della: **No…I'm the one who's sorry Donald. You never abandoned me; I was the one who abandoned you for 6 months. You've always been there for me and I repaid you by getting mad at you and ditching you when you needed me. _Tears begin streaming down her face. _For that I'm really sorry Donald.

**Donald: **Della…_Donald begins to sob a little. _Why did you do this for me? That was meant for me! It shouldn't have been you.

**Della: **Because…you're my brother…I already had to watch Mom and Dad die right in front of me…I wasn't about to lose the one person who I love most and makes up half of who I am too. _Donald can't help but be touched and let more tears stream down his face. _Now please. Donald, go before that thing wakes up and kills us both. Whatever's about to happen to me I deserve it.

_Donald looks down in misery and for some reason anger._

**Donald: **Bastard…

**Della: **What…?

**Donald: **You stupid bastard! Are you trying to insult me!?

**Della: **What do you mean?

**Donald: **Who said that you'd just get to lay down and die right here in a place like this!? "Whatever's about to happen to you, you deserve it!?" Do you really believe that! I've spent my whole life with you and if there's anything I've learnt it's that you don't give up that easily. I thought "Nothing could stop Della Duck!" Was that all just a lie!? Was our twin motto also a lie to you Della!

**Della: **No! They…they were all real Donald! I just don't want you to die because of me! _More tears stream down her face. _It's my fault we're in this mess! I've already made you suffer enough!

**Donald: **I don't care if I have to suffer! I'd gladly go through any suffering if meant I'd be able to save you! No matter what you go on living till the very end!

**Della: **_Della is at a loss for words. _Donald… _Donald holds his twin's hand and warmly smiles at her._

**Donald: **I'm not leaving you Della. If you're gonna die then I'll die with you! You're that precious to me sis and I'll always be there for you no matter what dumb things you do! You're my sister…

_Della just smiles gratefully smiles at her brother; touched that he's willing to die with her despite her mistreatment of him._

**Della: **Brother…

_All of sudden as they were smiling at each other Donald feels something engulfing his hand. They look down to his palms holding Della are surrounded by green energy that's spreading across Della's body, much to their shock. The energy engulfs Della, be ridding her of all her burns. When the energy subsides she's still covered in cuts and bruises but all her burns from the flames have disappeared much to hers and Donald's amazement. She looks at herself in shock._

**Della: **My burns…they're all gone! I'm alive! _She looks at Donald. _How did you do that!?

**Donald: **I don't know! First the lightning, then this, it feels like I've always known how to do this. _Then he just smiles excitedly at his sister. _But who cares!? You're alive!

_He hugs on to his sister who cringes in pain._

**Della: **Hey! Take it easy, I'm still sore.

**Donald: **Sorry.

_Della just smile and tenderly hugs her brother back, though the moment is disturbed when the dragon smashes the boulder out of the way. They get up to face it but this time they look at with determined expressions instead of fear. The both of them then smirk at each other._

**Donald: **You know, before I probably would've run away from this thing in fear.

**Della: **I would've too but back then we weren't a team.

**Donald: **_Donald holds up out his hand. _Ducks don't back down?

**Della: **_Della grabs it and they have a soul handshake. _Ducks don't back down!

_The dragon roars at the twins and they both get into a fighting stance._

**Donald & Della: **Come on ya big palooka!

_They both give a battle cry and charge at the beast. It attempts to swipe them with its claws but the Duck Twins leap up to avoid and headbutt the dragon in the stomach. The double attack was strong enough to send the dragon skidding back a little. Della lands on her hand and the Donald lands on her feet, she pushes up and sends him flying up as if he jumped off from a spring board. Donald lands on the dragon's head before it could react and is once again pulling on its eyebrows. This time it can't do anything about it without its tail. And this time it's struggling to move its head, allowing Della to climb up the dragon herself joining Donald in pulling the dragon's eyebrow._

**Della: **Hey, I think we got control of this thing now!

**Donald: **Then let's do what we did with that spider 6 months ago!

**Della: **You just read my mind! I know just where to dump him! Follow my lead Donald! _Donald teasingly smirks at Della, causing her to raise a confused eyebrow. _What?

**Donald: **You do realize I'm technically order than you, right sis?

**Della: **_Della bursts out laughing and lightly punches him in the shoulder. _Oh, shut up. Only by 5 minutes bro.

**Donald: **_Donald laughs along with her for a five seconds. _Come on, let's go!

**Della: **Yeah!

_Donald and Della constantly pull on the dragon's eyebrow. They both force it to stagger to a large pool near them._

**Della: **We're almost there! Keep it up Donald!

**Donald: **You got it!

_The dragon is in fear when it finds itself inches away from the water. It tries to move away but Donald and Della's grip on its eyebrows continue to make it stagger towards it. Donald looks to the water and then to his sister and attempts to do something crazy to save her._

**Donald: **Della…_Della turns to him. _Be safe._ Just as the dragon gets to the very edge Donald delivers a kick to Della's stomach sending her screaming off the reptile and onto the ground._

**Della: **Donald!

_With one last tug Donald forces the dragon to drop into the water creating a huge splash._

**Della: **NOOO! _Della runs towards the water._

_Inside the pool the dragon is rapidly dropping down the water due to its weight, unable to move as it slowly dies from the cold liquid. Donald who was unable to catch his breath before falling inside is floating in the water unconscious and unable to move as he drops down slowly with his whole life flashing before him._

**Donald: **_Mom…Dad…Uncle Scrooge…Della…_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_He and his mother are lying on the floor grass listening to through one headphones connected to a walkman, the first item Hortense had ever brought when she came to the US._

* * *

_Quackmore is presenting lightning magic to an excited Donald and then a ball fire, much to Donald's amazement._

* * *

_Scrooge is patting Donald's head after their exploit in the Amazon jungle._

* * *

_Donald and Della are hugging on the beach and the promise they made to each other._

* * *

_His mind flashes back to all the adventures and trips they went on together and with their parents._

* * *

_He remembers their first meeting with Uncle Scrooge and how happy they were._

* * *

_The hug they had with their parents before they left for the will reading._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald puts on a solemn smile of acceptance but is brought back by a voice._

**Della: **Donald…DONALD!

_He barely opens his eyes enough to see Della swim down towards him. Minutes later Della comes out of the water and gasps for breath holding her brother. She attempts to swim to the ground but a huge crash is heard from underneath and it causes an eruption of water that sends Della flying and screaming with her unconscious brother. They land on a higher ground, rolling from each other. Della coughs and groans in pain on the ground; more bruised up than ever. _

**Della: **Ow…I think I broke my everything bone.

_Della twists her body enough to get on her knees panting heavily and then turning only to gasp in horror to see the state he's in_

**Donald: **Brother! _Della runs over to him ignoring her injuries and turns him around to lift his head up. The boy is looking soaked to the bone and more bruised up than before, putting Della in a tearful panic._

**Della: **Donald! Donnie! Look at me! _Her tone becomes tearful. _Open your eyes! Please, open your eyes! Please! _Donald is completely despondent causing Della to fear the worse. She begins to cry and sob once again. _Donald…please don't leave me…please don't disappear from my life. I'm so sorry for what I did to you…I kept saying over and over again that I never needed you…but really…I was only lying to myself. I needed you more than ever. _Tears drip onto Donald's body as Della brings him in closer. _I love you Donnie. You're my family…my brother…my best friend…the other half of me. _She fully brings him in for a hug, crying and sobbing hysterically on her brother, letting out all her emotions._

_Unbeknownst to her Donald's hand twitched a little and then she hears him coughing. She pulls back to see him slowly opening his eyes and smiling at her._

**Donald: **Della…that was the cheesiest thing you've ever said…

**Della: **DONALD!

_Tears of joy gush out of Della's eyes from feeling happiness unlike anything she's ever felt before. She tackles Donald for a big hug to which he gladly reciprocates. After about 20 seconds Della gets up and holds out her hand again for Donald to take. Donald is a little surprised at first but seeing his sister smile made him smile. This time, instead of slapping Della away he takes the hand and allows himself to be helped up. The both of them are warmly smiling at each other._

**Donald: **Thanks sis.

**Della: **Don't mention it bro. _Della's smile turns into sadness when she looks down rubbing her arm in regret, worrying Donald._

**Donald: **Della?

**Della **Um…Donald…I…

_Before she could finish out of the instinct they turn to see a large ancient circular doorway covered in patterns and moss. The both of them can't help but be in awe._

**Donald & Della: **Whoa!

**Della: **That is one large door!

**Donald: **This must be the entrance to the treasure room! Come on, let's go! _He walks towards the door and Della reaches out to him._

**Della: **Wait! Donald, there's something I-

**Donald: **_He picks up a rock and gets in front of the moss. _There must be some sort of hidden panel beneath the moss. I'll take this side; you take the other side Della. _He turns to see her still sad and holding her arm. _Della, what's wrong?

**Della: **Donald, there's something I need to get off my chest. Do you think you could allow me to say it…? Please.

**Donald: **_Donald can tell what it is Della wants to say and drops the rock to the ground before getting directly opposite of his sister, both of them are facing each other with nervous expressions. _What is it?

**Della: **Donald, I just want to say…I'm so, so sorry.

**Donald: **Della…

**Della: **I'm sorry for blaming you for everything that happened. I'm so sorry for how awful I've been to you for 6 months!

**Donald: **Della, you had a right to-

**Della: **No just stop! Let me say this! _She now looks like she's begging and that makes Donald silent. _And most of all I'm so sorry for the terrible thing I said to you after our parents funeral and for every fight we've had since them. Ever since we were little you've always been there for me. Whenever I was upset you always did your best to cheer me up and on every adventure we've been on you've always risked your life to protect me. And I want you to know how grateful I am for everything you've done for me and for always being there.

**Donald: **Of course I'd do that Della. I'll always be there for you. You're my sister.

**Della: **I know. And now looking back, all I remember are the good times we used to share. _She smiles fondly at Donald and vice versa. _We laughed, we played, we cried, sometimes we fought…

**Donald: **Yeah. We sure did. Those were good times. Remember that time when you I fought a grizzly bear.

**Della: **And almost died trying. _The both of them can't help but laugh before putting back _

**Donald: **Sometime, I ask myself what happened to those times. How did things get so messed up between us?

**Della: **_Della's expression becomes more regretful and almost tearful. _I was the one who messed up. Instead of being grateful for everything you've done to protect me and cheer me up I threw away and destroyed our bond by blowing up at you for what happened to our parents. It was never your fault, if I hadn't acted like such an idiot back in the Amazon temple Dad would never have gotten mad at Uncle Scrooge and you wouldn't have run away. I was so caught up in how I felt about our parents dying I-I completely disregarded how you were feeling. _Her tone becomes a little tearful. _I ignored the grief you were going through…and instead of helping you like you were trying to do with me I made things worse by saying this…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We go back to the argument that took place after the funeral between the twins._

**Della: **Mom and Dad shouldn't have been the one to die…it should've been you! Not them! YOU!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Della: **_Donald saddens upon being reminded of that argument and also seeing Della cry. _I'm so sorry Donald. What I said was completely horrible beyond words. I was lying to the both of us. I don't want you to die Donald. If it were you that died…I-I don't know what I'd do. What I said was wrong. I was so angry and upset that day that I didn't think about what everyone else was going through. _She looks at Donald with even more tears streaming down her face as she sobs hysterically. Donald himself lets a few tears drop down. _When you needed me I let you down.I was just being selfish. And in the process, I completely hurt you. _She points to the burn scar still visible on his back._ I've been the worst sister ever. I'm sorry. _She drops to her knees crying. _Can you ever forgive me?

_Della sobs hysterically, loudly and regretfully, fearing her brother's rejection which she wouldn't blame him for. But to her surprise Donald bends down and lifts her face up as she's crying. She sees him smiling at her with compassion on his face and tears streaming down his face._

**Donald: **Don't cry Della. There's nothing to forgive. I'm the one who's sorry. _He helps her up and looks at Della directly in the eye. _You were right. Ever since our parents died I have been acting like nothing but a big jerk. I've been a worse bully than Crampelter. I kept telling myself I never needed or wanted you around but the truth is, I needed you more than ever. I've just been so mad at you for 6 months because…because what you said was true. It was all my fault that Mom and Dad died. First I broke Dad's heart by saying I hate him, then I ran away, got captured by the Beagle family and then you got caught trying to find me. Because of me Mom and Dad were killed trying to save us and we could do nothing but watch. I ran away because I wanted to prove our Dad wrong and it was the stupid act of selfishness that caused both our parents to be gone from our lives. _Donald looks down crying and holding his arm. _You had every right to be angry at me Della, I'm sorry. I'm the one that should've died in the fire…

**Della: **_Della comes up and holds his cheeks. _No! Don't say that! I caused all of it by selfishly trying to prove myself to Uncle Scrooge! I don't want you die Donald! If it had been you that died in the fire none of us would stop grieving…especially me…you're my only brother.

**Donald: **A brother that's been the biggest jerk in history. And to top it all off I…_more tears appear and his tone becomes teary and shaky. _I almost killed you up there. You're my twin sister, I'm supposed to look out for you and protect you…but instead I ruthlessly pounded you like a complete monster and I even strangled you. I'm so sorry…for everything Della.

**Della: **_Della just gives a forgiving smile. _It's okay. I deserved every bit of that…well…_she does a 50-50 hand motion. _The strangling may have been a bit too far but the punches in the face and stomach were something I deserved. I guess I just needed some sense knocked into me. When I was walking down my cave all alone, I was so scared and frightened.

**Donald: **You? Scared? _Donald playfully scoffs at that. _Yeah right!

**Della: **I know. Crazy, right. But really, I was scared. For the first time I felt true fear. I was all alone, in solitude. But when I faced that dragon alone and when you and I were reunited I remembered something.

**Donald: **What did you remember?

**Della: **I realized that I needed you. I can't stay mad at you forever, no matter what you do. I just can't bring myself to do it. I tried feeding my anger, I wanted to be a daily reminder that you could never make up for what happened to.

**Donald: **How did that work out for you?

**Della: **_Della looks down in shame. _I only ended up hurting myself, caused trouble for Uncle Scrooge and I ended up hurting you more than you already have been. _Donald warmly looks into her eyes._

**Donald: **You know, when I was alone in my cave I remembered the same thing you did. I was more scared and afraid than I'd ever been in my life. When the both of us reunited and hugged again I remembered how much I needed you as well. Tell me Della, did you really mean it when you told I make up half of who you are.

**Della: **Yes. I meant every word of it. _He places her hand over her heart._ You're a part of me bro. Without you…I felt completely empty.

**Donald: **You know what…that's exactly how I felt about you. You're the other half of me sis. _He places his hand over his heart. _You'll always be a part of my heart. Despite my bad luck you always did your best to spend time with me and you're the only person who understands me 100%. Without you, I'm an outcast to the world. I finally remember how much you truly mean to me.

**Della: **So do I. And the two of us fought together again.

**Donald: **Just like old times…right sis.

**Della: **You bet your tail feathers it was like old times bro!

_The both of them burst out laughing; happy to have been able to once again feel the joy of working together like they used to in the past._

**Della: **Donald. I know I've been a terrible sister for 6 months. Do you think you can find it in your heart to give me a second chance and start over?

**Donald: **Of course I can you dummy…if I can have a second chance.

**Della: **Of course I will. Are we still the Duck Twins?

**Donald: **_Their smiles grew wider, having missed that name. _Duck Twins!

_From his toon space Donald takes out Della's scarf and presents it to Della._

**Donald: **Here. I'm sorry I took it from you. _Della sighs with doubt hinged on her face._

**Della: **Donald, I don't know. I don't think I deserve it after the way I-

**Donald: **Why? I brought it for you remember.

_Seeing the reassuring smile on Donald's face makes Della gratefully smile back and let go of enough doubt to take back her scarf and re-wrap it around her neck, completing her outfit again._

**Della: **Thank you…Donnie…

**Donald: **I haven't heard that nickname in a while.

**Della: **Well, you're gonna hear it a lot more from here on out.

_He spreads out his arms compassionately with an almost tearful expression._

**Donald: **Wanna make this official with an awkward sibling hug?

_Della puts on the same expression and spreads out her arms with the same compassion._

**Della: **Sincere sibling hug. C'mere you.

_The both of them slowly walk towards each other, erasing the diminutive space between them and wrap their arms around each other for a warm, tender, brother-sister hug, thus officially rekindling their twin bond. They both cry onto each other's shoulder, letting tears of joy stream down their faces as they embrace, finding a huge amount of comfort and not wanting to let go of each other again. The Duck Twins have finally returned and were stronger than ever._

**Della: **Thank you Donnie…for giving me a second chance. You'll always be my brother and I'll always love you.

**Donald: **I love you too Del. And I promise we'll never be apart like that again. No more guilt.

**Della: **No more guilt.

_Unbeknownst to them as they were hugging and letting out their emotions of joy they were standing together on a foot panel. Their added weight presses it down and causes a bit of a tremor in the door. This prompts them to pull back and look in surprise to see a small part of the door lift up to reveal a secret passageway. The twins exchange smiling glances before walking inside together. _

* * *

_They arrive in a secret room and two torches besides the door light up to reveal the walls of the room completely made of gold and the ground made out of fancy materials, putting them in awe as they look around._

**Donald & Della: **Whoa!

**Della: **It's beautiful.

**Donald: **This is the only place that's made out of gold in this dump.

_Sparkles of light emanate from the ceiling, engulfing the twins and covering them in green light. They look at themselves in shock, feeling their cuts and bruises heal and disappear. Donald sees the burn scar completely close up and vanish and their torn clothes are repaired. The both of them are astonished but that's ignored when they spot a chest on a small pedestal at the centre of the room. Donald and Della walk towards the chest slowly and stop right in front of it. They both smile and Della puts a hand on his shoulder._

**Della: **Let's finally open it together.

**Donald: **Together.

_They grab the lid of the chest and slowly begin removing it. What puts them in awe is the green glow emanating from the inside._

**Donald & Della: **Quack-a-rooney.

_When they fully remove the lid a green pillar of light emerges, making them shield their eyes._

**Donald: **Hey! What's the big idea!?

**Della: **This is quite the light show!

_They're able to keep their eyes open enough to see something come out of the chest. When the light subsides it's revealed to be a small green crystal emanating a beautiful light. This crystal is none other than the Time Stone, one of the 6 Infinity Stones, though at the time the Duck Family never knew that. The crystal floats over and lands on Donald's held out hands. The twins take time to admire the sheer beauty of the crystal._

**Donald: **Wow.

**Della: **Pretty. This must be the crystal that we saw drawn on that tablet.

**Donald: **This is El Dorado's greatest treasure? It's just a little green stone. How could something so tiny have brought people back to life?

**Della: **I don't know. Maybe we can go ask the chief about it.

**Donald: **Then let's get out of this damn temple. Any ideas how?

**Della: **_Della puts a finger on her chin and then points at something behind Donald. _Hey, look! Over there!

_Donald looks to see what appears to be an exit but it's blocked by large piles of debris that has fallen from the ceiling._

**Della: **We can exit through there. _They walk up to the exit but Donald isn't looking hopeful._

**Donald: **But it's blocked by debris.

**Della: **Then let's remove the rocks blocking out path.

**Donald: **Glad to see you're so optimistic Della but it may take forever even if we work together. It'll take a miracle to get rid of all this.

_To their surprise, the green stone Donald is holding begins to shine and float in front of them. It releases a green blast of light that surrounds the debris and engulfs the rocks in a magical circle. Donald and Della watch in awe as the as the large pile of debris fly up and reattach themselves to the ceiling with not a single sign of damages or scratches on them. The Duck Twins are in complete amazement._

**Donald: **No way! That is awesome! The stone just repaired the entire ceiling and unblocked our exit! _They look at the Time Stone._

**Della: **Of course! This crystal isn't some sort of resurrection stone. It has the power to manipulate time.

**Donald: **So that explains the clock on the drawings and the dead people turning into living people again. It turned back time to the exact moment before they were killed.

**Della: **This really is the greatest treasure of El Dorado! We've gotta show it to Uncle Scrooge!

**Donald: **_Donald grins at the enthusiasm. _You ready to get out of this dump yet?

**Della: **_Della puts on a sly smile. _Not afraid of any possible booby traps or monsters, are you Donnie?

_Donald merely takes Della's hand and smiles._

**Donald: **Me? Nah. We're the Duck Twins. If there are any of those things we'll face it together.

**Della: **Couldn't have said it better myself. _They face the door holding hands. _Ready to face the unknown?

**Donald: **You know it.

_They make their way up the passageway, intent on getting back outside to their Uncle._

* * *

_Speaking of Scrooge, things are not looking good. Not good at all. Scrooge, Beakely and the Chief watch in shock and horror as the fully constructed Gilded Man is swirling with electricity and it's eyes are flashing red. The workers, scientists and engineers are all in fear._

**Scrooge: **What in blistering bagpipes is going on!?

**Beakely: **Is it meant to be doing that!?

**Chief: **No! Absolutely not! What's going on!?

**Engineer: **We don't know sir! Energy output are exceeded their original level. The android is getting overloaded.

**Chief: **Shut it down immediately.

**Scientist 1: **We can't! The process is irreversible! There's no telling what could happen.

_A bit of an explosion can be heard within the Gilded Man and that causes everyone to tense._

**Scrooge: **Jumping Jalapenos Junk Heaps! What was that!?

**Chief: **Status report now!

**Scientist 2: **The power surge has caused a fuse to blow up within its circuitry! _The chief is beyond horrified._

**Chief: **NO!

**Beakely: **What will the result be!?

_Before that can be answered the mechanised monster's eyes glow blood red, it's limbs twist and turn before rising on its two feet while letting out a furious roar. Everyone around the robot could only stare wide eyed in complete and utter horror. The Gilded Man begins ruthlessly pounding the scientists and engineers to death and Scrooge, Beakely and the Chief could only watch helplessly with horrified expressions._

**Beakely: **My word…it's killing them…

**Chief: **Oh no! The fuse blowing up must've burned some of it's circuitry and made it go haywire! It's out of control!

**Scrooge: **Aww…phooey…

_The Gilded Man then sets its bloody sight on them. The golden robot monstrosity stalks towards them with its hands held out and proceeds to kill everyone and destroy everything in its path. Donald and Della are in for a horrific surprise when they get back._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**References: **

**Ducktales season 1 Secrets of Castle McDuck**

**Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch**

**Gravity Falls**

**The Duck Twins are back and they're better than ever! So they've finally acquired the first of the 6 Infinity Stones: the Time Stone. **

**Donald and Della's bond will be put to the real test in the next chapter when they work together to stop the horror known as the Gilded Man.  
**


	7. Part 7 - Vs The Gilded Man

**Ducktales – Tales of the Duck Twins Part 7  
**

_At the top of the temple where they had entered, a hidden passageway opens up from a large rock and out come Donald and Della still holding hands with smiling expressions on their faces._

**Della: **Where are we?

**Donald: **We're back outside! This was where we first started before we went inside.

**Della: **_They look to each other in excitement. _I know we almost died, but man that was… that was quite a rush!

**Donald: **Yeah, that was amazing! My favourite part was when we kicked that dragon's butt together!

**Della: **Mine too! But…_She looks down regretfully. _I hope you know Donald, I'm still really sorry for almost getting us both killed and for the way I acted back.

**Donald: **_Donald looks at her forgivingly. _It's okay Della. I've already forgiven you. No more guilt, remember.

**Della: **_Della stares at him gratefully. _Yeah. You're right. No more guilt. But I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you Donnie.

**Donald: **Me too. _They have another hug for a couple of seconds before pulling back. _Come on let's go back to Uncle Scrooge and show him what we found!

**Della: **Yeah! I'll race ya! I get a head start! _Della dashes off and Donald follows._

**Donald: **On no you don't!

_They run down the temple stairs laughing and enjoying themselves. _

* * *

_When they get down the bottom and back on the ground they run towards the city and this time Donald is keeping up with her sister's pace. It looked like it was about to be a draw but the moment they arrive in the city the race completely leaves their minds and they stop at the same time with horrified expressions. The city is in complete ruins. Buildings and shops have been demolished, there's fire in certain places and the walls and grounds are stained in red. Donald and Della walk through the streets unable to believe what they're seeing._

**Della: **My god…!

**Donald: **What the hell happened here? How long were we gone?

**Della: **Maybe we've been taken to some dystopian future or alternate timeline.

**Donald: **I'm sure we would've noticed if that had happened.

_They gasp in horror and almost throw up when they see mangled and dead bodies in front of them. The sheer sight of it all has the completely horrified beyond belief._

**Donald: **Oh man…

**Della: **It's horrible…

_They see a woman hiding and crying under some rubble with a child crying in fear. They immediately ran over to her and she yelps in fear._

**Donald: **Easy, easy! It's okay! We're not gonna hurt you!

**Della: **Please tell us, what happened here?

**Women: **T-the…the Gilded Man. It was supposed to protect us but…it's gone out of control…Not even Scrooge McDuck could stop it from ravaging our home.

_The Duck Twins tense up dramatically. What was supposed to protect these people is now killing them and they grow incredibly concerned or their Uncle. They're taken out of it when they hear a rusted roar._

**Della: **What was that!?

**Donald: **Come on! Let's check it out!

_They run off and the woman reaches her hand out to stop them but to no avail. Donald and Della are storming through the streets looking for their uncle but everywhere they go they see nothing but ruin and despair._

**Della: **This is horrible! How could a giant robot create this much damage?!

**Donald: **I really hope Uncle Scrooge is okay!

_Unfortunately just as they were about to make a right turn the Gilded Man appears and they become horrified when they look up at the golden giant, especially when it spots them. The both of them step back and gulp in fear._

**Donald & Della: **Aww…phooey!

_The Gilded Man sets its sight on Donald and Della and stalks towards the twins as they step back in fear._

**Donald: **We're dead.

**Della: **Uh…hi there Mr Gilded Man. Listen, I don't know why you're angry and mangling people but maybe you'd be willing to listen to a heartfelt apology to whoever made you angry.

_It stomps hard, causing them to yelp. It grabs a large piece of wood and tosses it at them, making the duck to avoid getting crushed. But just as they get up the Gilded Man backhands the both of them with its giant hand. Donald and Della scream in pain and are slammed into a pile of rubble groaning. Donald opens his eyes enough to see the Gilded Man proceeding to stomp Della._

**Donald: **Look out! _Donald tackles Della out of the way and they avoid getting stomped out of existence. They look at the giant in terror. _I don't think this thing is willing to negotiate sis!

**Della: **Then there's only one thing we can do!

_The Gilded Man roars and bangs it hands against its chest like a gorilla._

**Donald & Della: **RUN!

_They dash of screaming in horror just as the Aztec android chases after them shooting out energy blasts from its eyes._

**Donald: **Tell me you can see an angle that can get us out of this!

**Della: **Um…

**Donald: **You can't see an angle!?

**Della: **Hey, I'm making this up as I go along!

_Donald slides under some rubble and Della jumps over it as the Gilded Man continues to stomp through the city after them. Donald and Della are panting at the corner of another building. Just as they thought they were in the clear a red blast of energy explodes in front of them and sends them screaming. Della lands on the ground hard while Donald sprawls further away from her. Della is able to open her eyes to see the Gilded Man ready to stomp her._

**Della: **Oh no!

**Donald: **Della! NO! _He makes a dash for his sister but is too far out and Della screams as she braces herself for the end only to hear something stop the foot._

_She opens her eyes and twins are surprised to see Beakely using her strength to hold back the giant's foot._

**Della: **Mrs B!?

**Beakely: **Are you alright dear!?

**Della: **I'm fine but…did you just stop this maniac's foot with your bare hands. _Beakely smirks in satisfactions._

**Beakely: **It's one of my few abilities. Now run!

_Della makes a run for it just as Beakely feels herself get grabbed by the Gilded Man. The giant begins to squeeze her and Beakely grunts in pain, trying hold in her screams but luckily the timely arrival of Scrooge McDuck saves her. Scrooge jumps from the top of a building and aims his cane directly at the head._

**Scrooge: **Come on you golden geared gargantuan! _He slams the point of his cane again the Gilded Man's head, creating enough force to make it let go of Beakely and causing it to fall on its back. The both of them land on their feet._

**Donald & Della: **Uncle Scrooge! _They both run to their uncle who turns in joy to see them okay._

**Scrooge: **Kids! _Scrooge brings them in for a big hug. He pulls back and looks at them with a smile. _I knew you kids would be alright and make it out alive!

**Donald: **We almost thought you were dead!

**Scrooge: **Dead!? Ha! It'll take more than a gory gargantuan like that to take down your old Uncle Scrooge McDuck!

_Suddenly, they see the Gilded Man beginning to get up, prompting all of them to take cover behind large piles of debris. Scrooge pokes his head to see the android get back up and go on the hunt for them._

**Scrooge: **We'll be safe here for now.

**Donald: **Great. Now I just have one question…_He throws up his hands. _What the heck is going on here!?

**Della: **Yeah! It feels like we've been gone for only a few hours! Are we all in some dystopian alternate universe where the robot that's supposed to be good is actually evil?

**Scrooge: **It'd be simple if that were the case but, no. You two have only been gone for a few hours.

**Beakely: **But during the time you were gone the Gilded Man blew a fuse due to a power surge and has now gone completely out of control, destroying everything in sight and killing anyone in its way.

**Donald: **What happened to the chief?

**Scrooge: **The chief is fine. He managed to evacuate some citizens to a hidden shelter.

_Donald and Della breathe sighs of reliefs to hear that some of the people are alive._

**Della: **What a relief.

**Scrooge: **I wouldn't get too relieved if I were you; Beakely and I have been trying to put a stop to this rigorous robot's rampage but no matter what we do we cannae seem to destroy it. It gets back up every time we knock it down.

_Beakely pokes her head to see the Gilded Man walking to another side of the city._

**Beakely: **It would make sense we haven't defeated it since the android's armour is made of pure Aztec gold. Its body is too thick penetrate on the outside.

_Donald and Della poke their heads out and take a good long look at the Gilded Man destroying everything in its path to hunt them down. When it begins punching through another house Donald spots a circular gap surrounded the android's neck, which brings an idea to his head._

**Donald: **Della! Look!

_Donald points and Della looks in his direction, gasping in delight when she spots the gap in the neck. She looks to Donald with a proud expression._

**Della: **Donald! I think you just found our gap!

**Donald: **If we can't destroy it from the outside…

**Della: **Then we'll just have to hack away at the inside!

**Donald: **I'll take point. _They get back down on the ground. _Uncle Scrooge, Mrs.B. I've got a plan. _This grabs the grown-up's attention._

**Scrooge: **Well, don't keep us in suspense lad, let's hear this plan.

**Donald: **Obviously we can penetrate this robot maniac's body outside. But what if we were to go on the inside and kill it from there.

**Beakely: **That would be ideal. If we can destroy the gears and circuitry inside this contraption we can shut it down.

**Scrooge: **The question is how to get inside the maniacal monstrosity?

**Della: **Donald and I spotted a gap surrounding in its neck and it's big enough for us two to get squeeze inside.

**Donald: **So what I'm thinking is that you two oldies… _The both of them become offended._

**Scrooge: **We're not that old! **Beakely: **I beg your pardon!

**Donald: **Do what you can to distract the Gilded Man on the ground while Della and I go on two buildings opposite of him. I'll then launch my own 'special' distraction long enough for Della to jump onto it and then I'll jump on it with her when it's distracted by her. The two of us will crawl inside and it rip it apart from the inside. Any questions?

**Scrooge: **Yes, I have one. What's this 'special' distraction you're planning on doing? _Donald has a mischievous grin on his face._

**Donald: **You'll see soon.

**Scrooge: **Well, overall…_Scrooge throws up his hands in happiness. _This plan is brilliant! This just what we need to stop this monstrosity!

**Beakely: **Are you sure we should go through with this McDuck? This plan seems far too dangerous for them.

**Donald: **Oh, come on Mrs.B, we'll be fine!

**Della: **Yeah, Mrs.B! We can do this!

**Beakely: **_Beakely is looking quite doubtful. _I'm not sure I like the sound of this. _Scrooge dismisses her concerns with a wave of his hand._

**Scrooge: **Ah, quit your worrying Beakely. They'll be fine.

**Beakely: **_Beakely rebukes Scrooge for being so calm. _How can you say that!? Last time something like this happened they almost died! They're just children!

**Scrooge: **They're not just children! They're part Duck and part McDuck! They're my nephew and niece!

_Donald and Della gratefully smile at their uncle for the faith he's putting in them and then pleadingly turn to Beakely. It's clear she doesn't support this plan but seeing how much faith his partner has in these children encourages her to accept. She sighs heavily before giving a small smile._

**Beakely: **Well, alright then. If you truly believe you can do this then you have my support.

**Donald: **Then let's rock and roll! _The twins exchange smiling determined expressions. _Ready to do or die!

**Della: **And or die trying! _Scrooge smiles from noticing the friendly way they just spoke to each other._

**Scrooge: **Did you two make amends in the temple?

**Donald: **We'll tell you about it later.

* * *

_The Gilded Man mercilessly continues tearing through the streets of El Dorado. Mrs Beakely finds a large boulder and grabs it from underneath. She uses her enhanced strength to lift it high above her head and then tosses it at the Gilded Man. It smashes the back of its head. Although, it doesn't do any damage it was able to attract its attention. Scrooge charges with his cane ready._

**Scrooge: **Come on gory geared giant! Let's wallop!

_The Gilded Man attempts to squash Scrooge like a bug but he manages to roll out of the way and flip up to dodge another attack before jamming his cane into the joint of the android. Now it is unable to move one of its legs and Donald and Della manage to each sneak buildings opposite of the Gilded Man. _

* * *

_On her way up Della spots a long wrench which she smirks at._

* * *

_On his way up Donald spots two dual silver hand blasters with two barrels at the top and out at the bottom, causing him to smirk. _**(Based on Star-lord's quad blaster design.)**

* * *

_The Gilded Man launches a continuous blast of lasers that Scrooge and Beakely both have difficulty dodging. Just when Scrooge is off balance from dodging the last blast the Gilded Man backhands him and slams him into a destroyed building._

**Beakely: **Scrooge! _Beakely shouts in pain when she gets hit too and slammed into a pile of rubble. _

_The Gilded Man picks the both of them up and proceeds to squeeze them to death while they're wide eyed in horror. Just as they were about to get squished unexpected singing is heard which grabs the giant robot's attention. Donald is on the top of the building on the right doing some sort of weird dance with multiple hand gestures._

**Donald: **_**Ooh-oo childThings are gonna get easier!  
Ooh-oo child  
Things'll get brighter! **__He points to the Gilded Man. _Listen to these words pal._**  
Ooh-oo child  
Things are gonna get easier! **__Scrooge and Beakely are absolutely baffled as to what they're witnessing and the Gilded Man stares in confusion.__**  
Ooh-oo child**_

_**Things'll get brighter! **_

_**Then bring it down hard! **__He throws his hand down before getting into more of a dance that involves a lot of moves. He runs on the spot swings his arm._

_**Someday, yeah  
We'll get it together and we'll get it all done!**_

**Scrooge: **Uh…lad. What're you doing?

**Donald: **_Donald now has his hips in a jiggle. _Dance off Uncle Scrooge! Me and this guy!

_He kicks the air and waves his arm from the air. Scrooge, Beakely and the Gilded Man are completely weirded out. The Gilded Man tilts its head in confusion._

**Scrooge: **Okay…this is weird…even by adventuring standards.

**Beakely: **Seriously Donald! What're you doing!?

**Donald: **_Donald continues his dance with a big smile on his face. _What do ya think Mrs.B? I'm distracting this robotic reckloose.

_Upon hearing this, the Gilded Man twists its body but it's too late to stop Della from jumping towards it._

**Della: **Surprise!

_Della lands on its shoulder staring at Gilded Man right it in cold blood red robotic eyes without fear. The android releases Scrooge to try and swat Della but she manages to avoid getting crushed._

**Donald: **Hey ugly! _The Gilded Man twists its head to see Donald leaping off with his two blasters. _Geronimo!

_He lands right near the neck and Della joins him. The Gilded Man releases Beakely and attempts to squash them with both hands but the twins squeeze in through the gaps before they get crushed. Scrooge quickly helps up Beakely._

**Scrooge: **We've done our part Beakely; it's up to the kids! Now run!

_They make a run for it and the Gilded Man goes after them. It hasn't noticed that Donald and Della are crawling inside him. Right now it looks as though they're crawling in a vent._

* * *

**Della: **Alright! We're inside! That's phase 1 done!

**Donald: **Now for phase 2! Total annihilation of the Gilded Man.

**Della: **And so the Duck Twins find themselves crawling in a vent of death within the deadly and destructive Gilded Man. What will they find in the belly of the robotic beast? Deadly lasers, haywire robots bent on blood and destruction. Let's find out. _Donald can't help but roll his eyes._

**Donald: **Even after months of depression you still can't help but do annoying narrations.

**Della: **Aww. Look at the two of us arguing like we used to before the craziness that happened 6 months ago. _Donald can't help but smile with her._

**Donald: **Good times, huh, sis?

**Della: **You can say that again bro.

_Suddenly, when Donald presses against a weak part of the vent it breaks apart and they slide down screaming. Donald hits the floor hard and Della lands on him._

**Della: **Some things never change.

**Donald: **Ha ha. I'm dying of laughter.

_Their eyes widen in surprise when they find themselves in a room filled with fuse boxes, gears, pipes and at the front is a huge red diamond connected to some more pipes. They get up and look around in surprise._

**Della: **We must be inside the Gilded Man's core.

**Donald: **All this technical stuff inside must be what's allowing it to function.

**Della: **_Della grins and brings up her wrench. _So what do you want a break first?

**Donald: **_Donald grins with her and brings up his double blasters. _Who cares?! Just smash everything you see.

**Della: **Couldn't have said it better myself.

**Donald: **This robotic reckloose is about to feel the music! Literally! _He gets out his walkman, puts in a tape and turns it on, putting the volume at its loudest. _

* * *

**Come a little bit closer**

_Just as the Gilded Man was about to catch up with Scrooge music blares out of its neck, causing it to stop moving and look at itself in confusion._ _When Scrooge and Beakely hear the music they look at the Gilded Man in confusion, unable to find the source of the sound._

**Scrooge: **Uh…should robots really be blaring out music like that?

**Beakely: **Not that I'm aware of. No.

* * *

_The music is spreading across the city, prompting the chief and the surviving citizens to come out of hiding and listen out to the music while speaking out words of surprise and confusion._

* * *

_Donald and Della were slowly and dramatically walking through the core chamber with grins on their faces as the music plays. Donald rests one of his double blasters on his shoulder and Della has her wrench by her side. Donald tests out his blasters and fires a shot at one of the gears, damaging it. Della spins her wrench and smashes it against some pipes, breaking them apart and forcing steam to come out. _

* * *

_The Gilded Man begins to notice electricity fluctuating around it._

* * *

_Donald and Della are now smashing random parts of the Gilded Man relentlessly. Donald fires shots from his dual blasters like there's no tomorrow at the multitude of gears inside the core chamber. The gears are broken off and land on the floor with a loud thud. The shots are filling the walls with multiple holes. He begins launching multiple shots into the air and the fly around the room._

_Della loosens up a gear with her wrench and it spins out of control before rolling off and smashing into another gear. She smashes her wrench against multiple pipes and fuse boxes, completely breaking them to pieces. She then grinds her wrench against multiple vertical pipelines and has fun doing it._

_Donald smashes his blasters against a couple of pipes as well before launching more shots. The twins come together and begin to have the time of their lives. The two of them laugh in enjoyment as Donald spins around blasting out hundreds of energy shots that are causing destructive damage around the core chamber and Della continues smashing and grinding her wrench against the pipes as the music continues blaring out. Gears and pipes are sprawling across the room and it's having deadly effects on the android._

* * *

_The Gilded Man is swirling with electricity. It holds its head in pain before its arms beginning spinning in random directions, completely out of control in terms of its limbs. Its head violently spins around and the two agents watch with glee._

**Beakely: **I think it's safe to say that this is the kids doing.

**Scrooge: **Absolutely.

* * *

_Donald and Della continue having the time of their life destroying the Gilded Man from within._

**Donald: **Yeehaw!

**Della: **Woo-hoo!

_Donald then takes a look at the red diamond at the front of the room which is actually the heart of Gilded Man. Della looks at it with him and they exchange knowing smiles. The twins run to the core and jump on the block it's on._

**Donald: **Let's blow this thing up!

**Della: **With you all the way!

_Donald yells out and launches a barrage of shots that pelt the core. Donald shoots like there's no tomorrow and the hundreds of shots he blasts out cause a lot of cracks to form on the core. Della begins launching a flurry of strikes at the core and repeatedly smashes it with her wrench as Donald blasts it with his blasters. When the both of them hit the core together the damage down causes electricity to swirl around it, sending them screaming._

_**…**_

* * *

_They both hit the floor hard and when they look up they widen their eyes in fear to see that the entire places is falling apart and it looks like anything could crush them as the core uncontrollably swirls with electricity._

**Della: **Uh…run…?

**Donald: **I'm good with run.

**Donald & Della: **RUN!

* * *

_They make run through the chamber and the Gilded Man is more out of control than ever as it holds its head in pain giving a rusted shriek as its eyes begin to crack and one of its arms fall off. Beakely and Scrooge watch in shock and amazement as the android begins to fall apart but also horror for the kids._

**Beakely: **No! The children are still inside!

**Scrooge: **Donald! Della!

_Donald and Della manage to make it back up to the top of the metal monstrosity and squeeze out through the gap. _

* * *

_When he spots them climbing out Scrooge points at the twins._

**Scrooge: **There they are! Kids! Get out of that metal monstrosity! It's about to collapse!

_Donald quickly pulls out Della but unfortunately the destruction of the core causes red beams of light to blast out from its chest. The beam of light blasts out from the neck, blowing Donald and Della off the android. Donald grabs onto the Gilded Man's body to stop himself from falling but Della was too out of reach and ends up screaming down the golden giant and sprawls across the floor._

**Donald: **NO!

_Deciding if it was going to die it was going to take someone with it the Gilded Man kneels down and brings up its remaining arm to crush Della. She screams in fear and absolute horror but Donald refuses to allow it and leaps off towards his twin._

**Donald: **DELLAAAAAAAA!

_He tackles his sister and the roll across the ground before getting crushed. They look up in horror to see the Gilded Man attempting it again. He lets out another ghastly rusted shriek before he brings up his hand proceeds to smash them. The Duck Twins hug onto each other brace themselves for the end. The hand crashes onto the ground, creating a large dust cloud. Scrooge and Beakely have their mouths wide open in horror fearing the worse. They expected Donald and Della to be dead but to their greatest relief that's not the case. When the dust settles it reveals the fingers dug into the ground but Donald Della aren't crushed; they're just beneath its hand. The Gilded Man completely shut down before it could finish the job and its eyes completely turn off. Donald and Della are hugged on to each other for comfort, Donald providing the most protection. Della pulls back completely terrified from her near death experience. She looks at Donald with tears of fear streaming down her face but her twin brother comforts her by gently touching her cheeks and giving an almost tearful smile._

**Della: **You…saved me…

**Donald: **I promised. I promised I'd always protect you. That won't ever change Della.

_Della's fearful expression turns into a smile and her tears of fear turn into tears of joy and gratitude, incredibly touched by her brother's words and action. She gently touches his cheeks before wrapping her arms around him for a soft and tender hug._

**Della: **Thanks Donnie.

_Donald is a little surprised but then smiles and affectionately wraps his arms around Della reciprocating her hug. Scrooge and Beakely quickly run over to the both of them. Donald is the first to come out and then helps up Della. They become happy when they see Uncle Scrooge running towards them._

**Donald & Della: **Uncle Scrooge!

_Their uncle brings them in for a huge hug happy to see them alive and well, making the three of them laugh with joy as Beakely watches with a smile on her face. When they pull back Scrooge stares at them proudly._

**Scrooge: **That was incredible! You crazy kids have done an outstanding job!

**Donald: **Well what do you expect?

**Della: **That's classic us. _They high five and Scrooge smile turns playful as he watches the high five._

**Scrooge: **So…the two of you have finally made amends after all.

**Della: **We sure did. _They wrap their arms around each other's shoulders._

**Donald: **You know it. The Duck Twins are back and they're better than ever!

**Della: **That place really is the Temple of re-discovery.

**Donald: **We re-discovered what the two of us lost.

**Beakely: **That's wonderful to hear!

**Scrooge: **What was it like in that temple?

**Donald: **Oh, there were traps, networks of tunnels and bloodthirsty monsters bent on killing us.

**Della: **You know the usual.

**Beakely: **Speaking of monsters…

_They take a good look around the city or at least its ruins. There's been a horrifying amount of damage; piles of rubble, toppled buildings, but what really sickens the four of them are the hundreds of dead bodies. Della can't help but cry for the innocent people that were killed._

**Beakely: **We may have destroyed this one but…we couldn't save all the civilians.

**Donald: **Aww…

**Della: **Why did this have to happen…? Those poor people didn't do anything to deserve to die like that.

**Donald: **It's just awful.

**Scrooge: **I wasn't tougher or smarter or sharper enough to save everyone. If only we had more time, we could've been more prepared and evacuate them to safety.

_Donald's eyes widen as an idea came to his head from what Scrooge just said._

**Donald: **Time…wait a minute! I think I know what we can do!

_They all look to Donald in surprise, Scrooge and Beakely being completely baffled and Della having an idea of what he's thinking._

**Scrooge: **What is it Donald?

**Donald: **There's a way we can reverse all of this and bring all the people back to life!

**Beakely: **What are you talking about Donald!?

**Scrooge: **Don't be daft lad! You cannae just bring people back to life! They're gone!

**Donald: **Not exactly bring them back to life, but rather reverse time back to the moment before they died.

**Della: **Of course! Donald I know what you're thinking of and it just might work!

_Donald takes something out from his pocket and reveals the Time Stone which is glowing with power. Scrooge and Beakely stare at it in awe and amazement._

**Scrooge: **What is that?

**Donald: **This is supposed to be El Dorado's greatest treasure. Della and I found it together.

_Beakely and Scrooge are beyond confused, wondering how such a small thing can be considered treasure._

**Beakely: **But it's just a small crystal?

**Della: **That's what we thought at first. But now we know it's something more. It has the power to manipulate time itself.

**Donald: **Della and I used it to reattach some rubble that was blocking our exit back to the ceiling. This "small crystal" is what allowed us to escape.

**Scrooge: **Preposterous…A crystal that can control time. In all my years of adventuring I've never encountered such a thing.

**Beakely: **But if it can actually control time like you kids saw, could it really turn all these mangled bodies into living people again.

**Donald: **_Donald stares right at the stone. _There's only one way to find out.

**Della: **But Donald, we don't even know how to use this thing. Can we really bring back hundreds of people who were horrifically murdered by a giant robot? _Donald just smiles at Della._

**Donald: **Of course we can; we're the Duck Twins. We can do anything when we out our mind to it. Besides, when has not knowing how to use something ever stopped us before.

_Donald just holds out his hand with the stone and Della returns his smile of determination before taking his hand. Somehow, in response to their bond the Time Stone glows brighter. They let go and the 4 of them look up in awe as the Time Stone floats higher and higher into the air. As it flies up the Time Stone shine becomes more lustrous and bright. When it reaches up to the point it towers all the buildings a magic circle appears in the air, engulfing the entire city except for the Gilded Man. Donald, Della, Scrooge and Beakely watch in shock and amazement as then buildings that were destroyed are getting reassembled to way they were before the attack. The people are going through a reverse phase before being restored to living bodies in the pose they were in before getting killed. Survivors come out of hiding and watch all this utterly stunned and astonished, especially the chief who witnessed most of his people getting killed. The city of El Dorado is engulfed in green light, the 4 ducks feel the injuries heal and the darkened skies turn sunny and bright again._

* * *

_The survivors are completely stupefied and those who've been brought back to life are confused since they remember being killed. They look at themselves contemplating on how this happened or if it was all just a terrible nightmare. Donald and the rest of the family could only look around completely astonished as to what just happened._

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes…

**Beakely: **I'm seeing but I can't believe it. Just minutes this city was filled with nothing but ruins and mangled bodies.

**Donald: **And now look it.

**Della: **It's wonderful. _Della ecstatically smiles at Donald. _We did Donald! We really did it!

**Donald: **Yeah! I guess we did! _Della jumps on to him for a hug and he spins her around as they laugh with pure joy._

_They stop when they look up to see the Time Stone floating back down towards the 4 of them. Scrooge holds out his hand and the stone lands on it._

**Scrooge: **To think such a small crystal has the power to manipulate time itself.

**Donald: **You've never really seen anything like this Uncle Scrooge.

**Scrooge: **No. Not at all.

**Della: **Wow. First time for everything.

**Beakely: **But how were the two of you able to get the stone to do all of this? _Donald and Della exchange confused expressions._

**Donald: **To be honest we have no idea. It just activated on its own.

**Della: **Yeah, we're just as clueless as you are Mrs.B.

**Scrooge: **You know what I think. _He smiles proudly at his nephew and niece. _I think what activated this tone was the strong bond the two of you have as brother and sister.

**Donald & Della: **Our bond?

_Donald and Della exchange confused stares before turning them into smiles, feeling Scrooge is right and that may be the case._

* * *

_An hour later the 4 heroes are being honoured at a ceremony. They stand on an audience stand smiling as the thousands of people down below in front of them are cheering words of gratitude and calling them heroes. The Chief come up with four medals in his hands._

**Chief: **Today we have just witnessed the actions of true heroes who've just saved our city from an untimely destruction. And so it is with great honour I present the Medal of Valour…_One by one he places a medal over each of them as he says their names._ To Scrooge McDuck. Bentina Beakely. Della Duck. And Donald Duck. On behalf of the citizens of El Dorado I give you my utmost gratitude for saving us all from our own creation which was supposed to protect us.

_The people all roar with joy, cheers and applause for the 4 of them and they take it waving at them calmly, Donald and Della being somewhat ecstatic by waving with two hands._

**Chief: **Is there anything we can do to repay you?

**Beakely: **Oh no. You needn't pay us any-

**Scrooge: **Actually, I have one request. _Beakely becomes a little annoyed but lets it go. _Do you mind if I take the Gilded Man and stuff it in my garage as a trophy.

**Chief: **Seeing that it almost killed us and we have no need for it anymore, by all means. The Gilded Man is all yours.

**Donald: **What about the crystal we found in the temple? _Scrooge presents the Time Stone. _Can we take that with us or do you need it?

**Chief: **Take it. The both of you passed the trials within the temples. You've earned that crystal, so it's yours to take. _Donald then presents the two blasters he acquired.  
_

**Donald: **What about these?

**Chief: **They are yours too.

**Donald: **Awesome!

**Della: **I have a question. Are these medals made of gold?

**Chief: **Why of course. What's the point of having a medal if it's not made of gold?

**Scrooge: **You know I feel I should thank you. It's because of you that these two crazy kids have re-discovered the love they have for each other as brother and sister.

_They all watch Donald and Della happily exchanging words and jokes._

**Chief: **After everything you did for us in the past it was my pleasure. What will you do now Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **What do you think? I'm a McDuck. I'm going to search for more adventures and treasure! It's what I do. But this time I don't think I'll do it alone.

_He fondly smiles at the Duck Twins getting along and considers taking them on a lot of adventures. It's clearly obvious from his first two adventures with them that they have potential to be even greater adventurers than he is._

* * *

_Half an hour later after saying goodbye to the chief and the people, The Sunchaser flies away with the Gilded Man magnetized and strapped to the bottom. The plane flies straight through the barrier and heads back to McDuck Manor._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Whoa! Now that was one crazy battle! Everything is now as it should be. Donald and Della have made up and Scrooge can finally stop worrying about too much damage being done in his house. Together, the twins have defeated the Gilded Man and restored El Dorado to it's former glor witth the Time Stone.**

**Coming up next, Donald opens his mothers final gift to him and Della and Scrooge gives them a presentation they'll never forget. Della has also made something special for her and Donald.**

**References**

**Dance off: Guardians of the Galaxy**

**Come a little bit closer: ******Guardians of the Galaxy 2****

****Star-lord Quad blasters****

****Ducktales: "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck"****


	8. Part 8 - Brother & Sister

**Ducktales – Tales of the Duck Twins Part 8  
**

_After arriving back home Beakely and Duckworth were cleaning the foyer and at the same time watch Scrooge playing with Donald and Della. The three of them were laughing as Scrooge was using his new cane to playfully parry Donald and Della's blows with their broomstick and plunger. Beakely and Duckworth smile at the scene, especially at the twins to see them finally get along again instead of trying to kill each other._

**Duckworth: **They all seem to be getting along quite well now. I'd say that this is Mr McDuck's most successful adventure yet.

**Beakely: **Yes, indeed. Now that the children are on good terms again I think it's safe to say that things around here will be more peaceful.

_In an attempt to whack Uncle Scrooge Donald accidentally hits the shield and sends it flying into the chandelier chain. The 3 of them don't notice as they run laughing to the corridor to take their play fighting there, that the chandelier crashes to the ground, much to the dismay of Duckworth and Beakely who give deadpanned expressions._

**Duckworth: **You were saying?

**Beakely: **I said more peaceful. I never said anything about house damages.

* * *

_At night Donald was lying on the rooftop looking at stars. He has his walkman with him and listens to some music on it. He feels himself being more soothed than he had ever been over the 6 months. He turns it off to continue smiling at the stars. From his pocket he takes out a little package and stares at it deeply._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_During the 6 months period Donald was all alone in their bedroom. He was in an angry and miserable state until Uncle Scrooge came in to cheer him up and then handed a package over to him._

**Donald: **What's this Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **A gift from your mother. She gave it to me on the night of…the incident. _Their faces drop from being reminded of that. _She entrusted me to give this to specifically you should anything happen to her. _He softly holds it while giving Donald a compassionate smile. _If you ever think about your mother open it. Alright, lad.

**Donald: **Okay.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald lifts himself up and takes a deep breath before taking off the colourful wrapping paper to reveal a flat box and a letter. He begins to read._

* * *

Dear Donald,

If you are reading this then it means your father and I have gone to that nest high in the sky. I had a feeling something like this might happen one day. I only wish it didn't happen so soon. But it will be alright. We're going to a better place now. Sweet Donald, be brave and strong for your sister; she'll need your strength and you'll need hers. The two of you will always be our light. You're my precious youngins, my little Duck Twins.

Love Mummy,

PS. The contents of the box will always be a reminder that you and Della will always have each other no matter how far apart you are.

* * *

_After reading this letter Donald feels a weight lift off his shoulder. He lets tears of joy and gratitude drop onto the letter, feeling incredibly touched by the words his mother has left for him and Della. He hears someone speak behind him._

**Della: **Hey sailor. _Donald quickly wipes away his tears and smiles at Della who sits next to him._

**Donald: **Hey pilot.

**Della: **Looking at stars Donald? _She stares at them with him._

**Donald: **Yeah. I've just been reflecting a lot on everything that's happened today.

**Della: **Me too. That was one crazy adventure.

**Donald: **You said it. But hey, "crazy" is my middle name!

**Della: **I thought your middle name was Fauntleroy. _Donald seriously hates that part of his name._

**Donald: **Please don't even go there. _Della giggles a little and Donald looks down. _I was also reading something.

**Della: **Is it an adventure book?

**Donald: **Mom's last letter…to us… _This catches Della's attention fully and her face saddens._

**Della: **What did it say?

_Donald hands the letter over to Della and she takes a good read of it. Her eyes widen before lowering and tears form in them after reading the powerful and emotional words aimed at Donald and her. The emotions she feels from the last written words of mother soon overwhelm her and the tears begin streaming down her face as she softly sobs. Donald brings her in for a comforting hug and cries with her._

**Della: **I wish they were here. I miss them Donnie.

**Donald: **I miss them too Del. I wish I was there for you during the 6 months.

**Della: **_Della pulls back and looks at him in the eye. _I wish I allowed you to be there for me. _She smiles at him. _But that's all behind us now. It's time to move on, right?

**Donald: **Yeah. I'm sure that's what Mom and Dad would want.

**Della: **Yeah. So what's in that gold box?

**Donald: **Well, we're about to find out. _Donald slowly opens up the box and there are two items inside. The first one he takes out is a golden locket. Donald hands it over to Della and she takes a good look at it._

**Della: **It's a locket.

**Donald: **What's inside? Open it up.

_Della does so and what she sees brings a huge smile to her face. Donald comes up and puts on the same expression. Inside the locket are two separate pictures of Donald and Della when they were 6 years old and in their sailor/pilot outfit. They look like they're about to tear up at the sight of one of their mother's gift._

**Della: **Aww. Look at us. We were so much younger back then.

**Donald: **Funny, how time flies.

**Della: **What's the other gift?

_Donald takes out the second gift and it's revealed to be a tape. The two of them both look at the tape and it reads out "Brother-Sister Song." They smile and Donald aims a smirk at Della._

**Donald: **Wanna listen to it together?

**Della: **I'd love to.

_They both share the headphones, Donald switches out the tapes and activates the walkman. The device plays and they listen to a song that will forever be engraved in their hearts._

* * *

**Brother Sister Song**

_**Here's to my sister remember every day  
No matter what I've said, here's what I'd like to say  
I will always love you, be with you to the end  
And when no one else is a round, I will be your friend**_

_**Cause I love my sister, and I always will  
I'm proud to be your brother, that's how I feel  
Someday when we're far away and the miles keep us apart  
I'm gonna whisper, "I love my sister,"  
And you'll know it in your heart**_

_Donald aims a warm smiles warmly at Della, emphasizing the words from this song are completely true. Della returns his smile._

_**Here's to my brother remember every day  
No matter what I've said, here's what I'd like to say  
I will always love you, be with you to the end  
And when no one else is a round, I will be your friend**_

_**Cause I love my brother, and I always will  
I'm proud to be your sister, that's how I feel  
Someday when we're far away and the miles keep us apart  
You will discover, I love my brother  
And you'll know it in your heart**_

_Della makes it clear that is how she feels and the words from the song are true. The two of them start singing along with the last verses of the song, tilting their heads left and right while standing up straight directly looking at each other._

**Donald & Della: **_**Someday when we're far away and the miles keep us apart**_

**Donald: **_**I'm gonna whisper, "I love my sister," **_

**Della: **_**You will discover, I love my brother **_

**Donald & Della: **_**And we'll know it in our hearts!**_

_The Duck Twins have another loving sibling embrace and they both lean their foreheads against each other, finishing up the song that will always be a part of them in the future._

* * *

_15 minutes later after their sibling moment Donald and Della sit on the edge of the rooftop and continues wistfully staring away at the millions of stars._

**Della: **The stars all look beautiful tonight, don't they Donald?

**Donald: **Yeah, they sure do. Say, Della?

**Della: **Mmm.

**Donald: **Do you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?

**Della: **I've been asking myself that question for a while now. Good think Uncle Scrooge answered it for me.

**Donald: **What did he say?

**Della: **He said each and every star up there is another world.

**Donald: **_This surprises Donald to no end. _What!? Seriously!?

**Della: **_Della turns to him with the same surprised expression. _I know right. I was surprised too. I mean look how many stars there are. There are billions of them.

**Donald: **Maybe even zillions. That means there're a whole bunch of worlds different from our own.

**Della: **Yeah. I wonder what they're all like. You know, one day I'd like to visit all those worlds.

**Donald: **Yeah. Me too. Think of all the adventures we'd have.

_They continue to look at the stars twinkling in the night sky, thinking about the numerous worlds out there. Della then speaks up and takes something out of her pocket._

**Della: **Oh by the way. I've made something special for us.

**Donald: **What is it?

_Della brings out with both hands what appears to be two glass flower ornaments. One of them is dark blue and the other is brown. Both have silver linings around them._

**Della: **Tada! I made the both of us good luck charms. Here, catch!

_Della tosses the blue one to Donald and he catches it before taking a good look at it, holding it with his thumb and index finger._

**Donald: **Whoa! Way cool. When did you make these?

**Della: **About a couple of hours ago. I read in a book that somewhere out there is a tree with star-shaped fruit…_She walks to the edge and looks at her charm. _And the fruit is supposed to represent an unbreakable connection. It's said if you and someone else carries good luck charms shaped like it nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. _She turns to Donald who clutches his good luck charm tightly. _I think they're supposed to be made with seashells but I decided to use what I had and some magical materials Uncle Scrooge lent me. _Donald couldn't help but burst into laughter much to Della's confusion. _Come on, Donnie I'm telling the truth. I know it seems a little far-fetched but…

**Donald: **No, no! It's not that! _He stops laughing but still speaks in a laughing tone. _Sorry, sorry. It's just that…sometimes you can be such a girl!

_He laughs once again and the statement prompts Della to playfully put her brother in a headlock._

**Della: **Hey! Watch it! What's that supposed to mean!?

_Della gives a little noogie and Donald playfully pushes her off and they go into hysterical laughter._

**Donald: **So these aren't real good luck charms

**Della: **Who cares if they aren't real good luck charms? They don't have to be real. I thought it'd be nice to make something that represents the bond you and I have.

**Donald: **_Donald has a satisfied expression._ Yeah. That's fair enough. I can see your point. Our bond is way too strong to be broken forever.

**Della: **Exactly. Besides, I doubt any good luck charm can save you from your bad luck.

**Donald: **Oh ha ha! Very funny! _They laugh again for a bit._

**Della: **So what should we name these charms?

**Donald: **You said these charms would help us find our way back to each other no matter where we are, right?

**Della: **That's right.

**Donald: **_Donald looks at his charm before coming up with a name. _Wayfinders. It's nice, simple and makes sense.

**Della: **Wayfinders. Yeah, that's a nice name.

_They look up in the sky again and the Duck Twins hold up their respective charms in the air. They admire their Wayfinders as they glimmer and shine under the moonlight. They both soon turn back to each other._

**Donald: **Della, these are great. Thanks.

**Della: **We'll always be together, right bro?

**Donald: **Of course we will sis. We'll always been there for each other. I'm not leaving you Della. Not this time. And even if we're in completely different places far away from each other you'll always be in my heart. You're my precious sister, the other half of me and I'll always be there to protect you whenever you need me. No matter what, that'll never change.

_Della comes right up and gives Donald a big kiss in the cheek much to his surprise._

**Della: **Thank you…big brother. You'll always be in my heart too. _They exchange warm smiles._ You're my other half Donnie and I love you.

**Donald: **I love you too, Del.

_The Duck Twins have another hug under the moonlight and enjoy each other's company which they've been avoiding for 6 months, to their hearts content. The moment is disturbed by someone speaking._

**Scrooge: **Well, well. _They turn to see Scrooge climbing up the rooftop. _So this is where the two of you have been.

**Della: **Uncle Scrooge? What're you doing here?

**Scrooge: **I just came to check up on both of you. It's nice to see the both of you getting along again.

**Donald: **Yep. _They wrap their arms around each other's shoulders and smile. _I think the two of us just needed a little quality brother and sister time to clear our heads.

**Della: **We almost got eaten by a demon dog, mauled by a psycho dragon and crushed by a giant robot but I'd say it was completely worth it.

**Scrooge: **Good to hear. _He comes up and sits on the edge, the both of them sitting next to him on opposite sides. _So, I see you've been star gazing.

**Della: **Yeah, we thought it'd be a good idea to clear our heads up here.

**Donald: **And I opened up Mom's final gift.

**Scrooge: **You mean the one I gave you.

**Donald: **Yeah. It had a letter, a locket for Della and a music tape for me. _They both present their walkman and locket._

**Della: **We're gonna keep these things forever. _Scrooge wraps his arms around both of them._

**Scrooge: **Your mother and father will always be with you. And I'm sure they'd be as proud of you as I am for making up and working together to save thousands of lives.

**Donald & Della: **Yeah. _They exchange guilty glances thinking about the damage they did to the mansion and decide to say what needs to be said._

**Donald: **Um…Uncle Scrooge…can we ask something? _Scrooge gives them his full attention._

**Scrooge: **What's wrong lad?

**Donald: **Do you regret taking us in? _This question surprises Scrooge and looks at them both as if they're crazy._

**Scrooge: **What!? Are you daft!? Of course I don't regret taking you in! I wasn't about to stand by and let you too live the sullen and miserable life of orphans. Why would you ask that? _They look at their uncle feeling guilty and ashamed._

**Della: **We just wanted to say that we're really sorry for all the trouble we've caused these past 6 months. And we're sorry that our stupid arguments have been tearing your mansion apart.

**Donald: **We know that we've been a pain these past months. After everything that's happened we just thought we should apologize.

_Scrooge is quite surprised and taken aback by their apology but then that expression changes into a warm smile and he wraps his arms around them both._

**Scrooge: **Ah, jinx. You youngins needn't apologize for that. If I had a nickel for every time my house gets wrecked I'd be twice as rich as I already am. _They smile a little at him._

**Della: **Really?

**Scrooge: **Of course. Do you have any idea how many enemies I have and how many curses are on my head.

**Donald: **Something tells me we don't want to know.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge can't help but laugh. _No you don't lad. But I know something you'll want to know. _He gets up holding his cane. _Come with me you two. There's something I want to show you that you never got a chance to see 6 months ago.

_He climbs down and eager to know what he's talking about Donald and Della follow him down._

* * *

_Sometime later Duckworth is driving the limo with all three of them inside the back._

**Donald: **Where are you taking us Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge holds up his fingers and begins counting down. _You'll know in 3… 2… 1…

_The limo is now in front of the money bin and Donald and Della practically jump in excitement to the front to get a better view._

**Donald: **No way!

**Della: **Is that your money bin!?

**Donald: **It's huge!

**Scrooge: **It certainly is. There are two things I want to show you in me bin.

_They arrive in Scrooge's main office and they take a look around._

**Donald: **Real homey place you've got unc.

**Scrooge: **Thank you lad.

**Della: **It's perfect for a guy with an enormous ego and likes to put pictures of himself everywhere he goes.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is a little annoyed. _Thank you lass…_They both stop in front of the valve and Scrooge faces the both of them. _Now before we go in here's the first thing I want to show you is this. _He reaches into his coat and takes out his Number 1 Dime. _Behold!_ Donald and Della are quite confused and unimpressed._

**Della: **Uh…okay…

**Donald: **It's just a dime.

**Della: **What's so cool about a lame dime?

**Scrooge: **This is not just some "lame dime." This is my Number 1 Dime. The 1st dime I'd ever earned! _Now this really surprised the Duck Twins._

**Donald: **Wait, seriously!? That's the 1st dime you ever earned!? And you wear it as a necklace?

**Della: **Hold on! I read somewhere that you earned your first dime by cleaning mud off of someone's boots. _He walks up and bends down with a smile while showing the dime._

**Scrooge: **You've read correctly lass. You see, back when I was a wee lad about your age our family was quite poor. So I decided to try and earn some money as a shoe shiner. One man came to me, Bert the Ditch Digger and his boots were mucked with mud. I spent hours rubbing and cleaning the mud off of Bert's boots and he awarded me with an American dime.

**Donald: **You mean you worked for hours on someone's boots only to earn one lousy dime. That kinda sucks, doesn't it?

**Scrooge: **Not really lad. That dime became my source of inspiration and it made me realize the benefits of hardwork. It inspired me to move to the US and seek my fortune there. _He warmly stares at his Number 1 Dime. _From then on I used the dime to inspire myself to work hard and be able to defend myself. That started my journey in becoming the Richest Duck in the World and helped me make the fortune I have now.

_Donald and Della are in awe after hearing how Scrooge made his fortune._

**Della: **Wow…that's an amazing story Uncle Scrooge.

**Donald: **I can't believe that your entire fortune is all because of one dime.

**Scrooge: **You'd be surprised Donald. Small things can lead to big things which lead to bigger things which then lead to even bigger things. _He gets up and touches the valve. _Like what's behind this door.

_Scrooge opens up the door and motions them to come inside. Donald and Della step in and when they go to the edge of the platform their jaws become completely wide open in complete and utter shock. What they're seeing is a giant room filled with an enormous and uncountable amount of gold, treasure and weapons._

**Donald & Della: **WHOOOOOOAAA! _Scrooge comes up and proudly holds up his hands to present the gold like he's in an award winning ceremony._

**Scrooge: **Behold! My entire fortune!

**Donald: **So much gold!

**Della: **And treasure! This is awesome!

**Donald: **You said it!

**Scrooge: **This is the result of hardwork and adventure.

**Donald: **Wow. Now I want to go on more adventures than ever!

**Della: **Yeah me too! Me too! I wanna make new discoveries and see what's out there! _Scrooge calms them down by holding their hands._

**Scrooge: **Settle down kids. You are going to make new discoveries. You were both born to become one of the greatest adventurers in the world. Who know? You both might become even better adventurers than me someday.

**Donald: **You really think so Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **You both are clearly capable of being tougher than the toughies, smarter than the smarties and sharper than the sharpies. Anyone with those qualities is destined for adventure. I know you two will become the greatest adventurers in the world one day. That is…if you're interested on going on more adventures with your dear old uncle.

_Now Donald and Della become more thrilled and excited than ever, shaking with joy._

**Donald: **Absolutely! We wanna go on more adventures with you Uncle Scrooge!

**Della: **Yes! Yes! More than anything unc! We'd be happy to go on more adventures with you!

**Scrooge: **Then it's settled! From here on out we'll work as a team! _Donald and Della raise their fists in excitement._

**Donald & Della: **Yeah!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge pats both of their heads. _So, you kids up for a midnight swim?

**Donald & Della: **Huh?

_Scrooge motions them to step back and takes a deep breath before holding out his hands, bending his knees and then jumping off the platform. He dives inside his money much to the shock and horror of Donald and Della fearing he may have gotten hurt but to their complete amazement that was not the case and Scrooge emerges spitting out his money._

**Donald: **The rumours were true! He really does swim inside his own treasure! _Scrooge looks up to see his nephew and niece's amazed expression._

**Scrooge: **You're welcome to come down anytime you want kids!

_Unable to contain their excitement Donald and Della take a couple of steps back before running and leaping off the platform right towards the pool of gold and treasure._

**Donald: **Cannonball! **Della: **Woo-hoo!

_They dive right inside the gold and after a few tense moments they emerge from the money spitting out some coins and laughing. They dive about like dolphins and splash their uncle with coins to which he returns. Now the three of them are in joyful hysterics as they have a great time swimming around, making money angels and splashing each other with coins. The moonlight shined as bright as the future they have as adventurers ahead of them._

* * *

**To be continued...**

**And there you have it! This is how it all began for Donald and Della Duck, the Duck Twins. **

**The final chapter will be the epilogue where we go to the present. Donald finishes telling the story to Dewey and Webby who also decide to make amends for their own argument. (Dewey X Webby). Also, Donald on the roof and Della on the moon think about each other and think about the last time they ever spoke to each other.**

**References:**

**Guardians of the Galaxy**

**Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep**

* * *

**What did you think of the song? Picked it up from YouTube.**


	9. Epilogue

**Ducktales – Tales of the Duck Twins Epilogue**

_Back in the present Donald is sat on the couch with Dewey and Webby, having finished telling the story to the both of them in order to fully resolve their argument during Scrooge's game night. The both of them are touched and near tears after hearing the special bond Donald and Della had and how everything began for them. Donald happily looks down reminiscing about the good times with his sister, parents and uncle before looking back to his nephew and niece._

**Donald: **And that's how it all began for me and Della. From then on the both of us have gone on a lot of adventures with Uncle Scrooge. We still went on our own adventures from time to time of course. Our lives truly began from that point.

**Webby: **Wow… That is one of the most touching, sweetest and amazing stories I've ever heard! Oh man, this is going inside my Duck Family journal!

**Dewey: **That is totally awesome! You and Mom are so cool!

**Donald: **Thanks kiddo.

**Dewey: **So that's how it all started for the both you.

**Webby: **And that's where that 'Ducks don't back down' motto came from.

**Donald: **These days I still keep the Wayfinder charm Della made for the both of us. _He takes out his dark blue star-shaped Wayfinder. Dewey and Webby stare at it in amazement._

**Dewey: **Whoa!

**Webby: **So pretty!

**Donald: **This little thing represents the bond the two of us have and I'm always gonna keep it with me.

**Webby: **That's sweet.

**Dewey: **So wait, whatever happened to the Gilded Man?

**Donald: **Oh, we keep it stuffed in the garage as a trophy. Don't worry though, there's absolutely no way it's going to reactivate after the damage we did on the inside.

**Dewey: **_Dewey breathes a sigh of relief. _Phew.

**Webby: **What about that stone you and Della found?

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge gave it to Gyro for safe keeping. He actually uses it as the power source for his time-tub. Without the stone it wouldn't be able to travel back in time.

**Webby: **Do you still keep that walkman with you.

**Dewey: **Webby of course he does. Uncle Donald let me listen to the music in his walkman all the time.

**Donald: **I sure did. _Webby happily looks at Dewey._

**Webby: **I guess your love for music and dancing was a big clue for that.

**Donald: **_Dewey yawns a little a bit. _It's getting a little late. How 'bout we all turn in for the night.

**Webby: **_Webby yawns as well. _Yeah, it might be sleepy time.

**Dewey: **Do you think you could tell us more stories about you and Mom someday Uncle Donald.

**Donald: **Of course I will. But for now, I'm going to bed. _He gets up and proceeds to walk out. _Night kids, see you in the morning.

**Dewey & Webby: **Goodnight Uncle Donald.

_When Donald leaves Webby jumps down from the couch and looks to Dewey._

**Webby: **Well, I'm gonna head off to my room now. See you tomorrow Dewey. _Webby proceeds to leave but Dewey who has the nervous feeling to get something off his chest jumps down from the couch._

**Dewey: **Wait! Webby!

**Webby: **_Webby stops and turns around. _What is it Dewey?

_Dewey feels a little guilty over what happened between them but decides to say what he wants to say anyway._

**Dewey: **After hearing what happened between Mom and Uncle Donald I thought I should say this. So listen, last night things went a little out of hand between us. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about our argument and for ruining the game night through the way I acted.

**Webby: **_Webby is taken aback by the sudden apology but warmly smiles and walks up to him. _Oh, its okay Dewey, I forgive you. Besides, I'm sorry too. I wasn't acting any better and I was pushing us both of us too hard but that's behind us now.

**Dewey: **Are we still best friends?

**Webby: **Of course. We'll always be best friends.

**Dewey & Webby: **_They can't help but get into the grove and point at each other while harmonising. _Teamwork makes a dreamwork!

_They laugh a little before having a hug and fully make amends. Webby pulls back to give a kiss on Dewey's cheek which causes him to blush in surprise but smile at Webby. The duo aim warm smiles at each other but the moment is interrupted by drinking noises right near them. Their eyes widen and they look to the TV to see Louie standing right next to it drinking a can of Pep while smirking at the romantic scene before him._

**Louie: **Well, this is nice.

**Webby: **Louie!?

**Dewey: **Dude! How long have you been standing there!?

**Louie: **Oh, only an hour. _This completely stuns Dewey and Webby._

**Dewey: **An hour!?

**Webby: **Are you serious!? You've been standing there for an hour without us even noticing.

**Louie: **I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still, that I become invisible to the eye. Observe! If you can.

_Louie moves as slowly as he could in taking a sip out of his Pep but Dewey and Webby can still see him._

**Dewey: **Uh…you're drinking a can of Pep. _Now Louie is confused, unaware that he's visible._

**Louie: **But…my movement. It was so slow, I'm imperceptible.

**Dewey: **Mmm, nah. Sorry, you're not invisible.

**Webby: **_Webby shakes her head. _You were probably just incredibly quiet.

**Louie: **No, I'm sure I'm invisible.

**Huey: **There you are Louie. _Huey appears in the living room and can also see Louie. Dewey and Webby deadpan at the green loving duck._

**Dewey: **I arrest our case. _Louie can't help but be annoyed._

**Louie: **Oh man. You mean that stuff on the internet was all fake?

* * *

_One would expect Donald to be sleeping the houseboat right about now but really he's actually sitting on the edge of the mansion rooftop. Donald was looking up at the stars and he and Della used to watch, thinking about his twin sister. _

**Donald: **Della…

_He takes out his walkman, the only memento he has of his mother._

* * *

_On the moon, Della was sitting on the edge of the crater she lives in and looks at the Earth with solemn expression thinking about her family and most of all her twin brother. _

**Della: **Donald…

_She takes out her locket, the only memento she has of her mother and opens it up looking at the picture of herself and Donald as 6 year olds. _

* * *

_Donald takes out the picture with 4 smaller pictures of him and Della. He feels tears well up in his eyes as those memories come back to him._

* * *

_At the same time Della takes out of photo of her and Donald as their preteen selves during Christmas. They both have happy expressions and their arms are wrapped around each other while showing off their Wayfinders. Looking at Donald causes tears to stream down Della's face as she thinks back to their argument…before she left._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald and Della were in another heated argument in the mansion corridor after Della announced her plan to explore the unknown regions of space. This time Scrooge wasn't around to stop them both from arguing so things were about to get ugly. Both of them were angrily glaring at each other and were in each other's faces_

**Donald: **I can't believe how selfish you're being!

**Della: **I'm not being selfish!

**Donald: **Yes you are! This is the worst and most reckless plan you've ever made! You're picking adventure over your family! Your kids are going to be born in a couple of days and all you can think about is going on some stupid space adventure!

**Della: **Well I wasn't asking for your permission!

**Donald: **This isn't about permissions! _Donald has pleading expression on his face. _Della, please! I'm begging you! Don't do this! It's way too risky!

**Della: **For the last time I'm going to be fine!

**Donald: **No you're not! This is outer space we're talking about Della! It's completely different and far too dangerous! How could you not see that!?

**Della: **Please! _Della now has a begging expression. _I'm begging you to understand Donald! I have to do this before I become a Mom!

**Donald: **What do you mean "have to!?" You want to do this! You're afraid that when you become a Mom you'll never be able to go on another adventure again because of the responsibilities that come with it! You refuse to accept the changes that are gonna happen when they're born.

_Now Della is getting increasingly angry, feeling like Donald just struck a chord._

**Della: **That's nothing but a dirty lie! It's not true! I'm fully aware of the changes that are gonna happen!

**Donald: **Then why are you so desperate to go outer space even though your kids are coming soon?! You act as though it's going to be the end of the world if you don't!

**Della: **I just want to give my kids the stars Donald! I want to show them beautiful things life has to offer!

_Now Donald is getting angrier at her sister for not understanding that her newborn sons don't want stars._

**Donald: **Are you out of your mind!? You're willing to leave your children for that!? They don't need the stars; I doubt they even want them! _Della feels like she's reached her breaking point as hears her brother rant. _They need their Mom! They need you Della! You want to risk your life and leave your boys just to find something you can't even touch! You're not even thinking about what your boys want! That is completely selfish, irresponsible and ridiculous!

_Della has gone past her breaking point, having had enough of her brother lecturing and ranting about responsibilities she finally snaps._

**Della: **SHUT UP! _Donald is taken aback and silenced by the harshness in his sister's voice. She points right at him as she shouts. _You're the one who's ridiculous! And you're the one who's selfish for not understanding how much I need to do this! You have no right to lecture me about this! I have dreams Donald, unlike YOU!

_It was this last sentence that made Donald completely heartbroken and he feels like he's been stabbed in the gut. Did she just insult the dreams he had? Is she saying that his dreams are nothing compared to hers? Is she really going to pick her dreams over her own sons? Donald feels tears well up in his eyes as he returns with an angry but hurt expression. Seeing her twin like this Della gasps and realizes she went too far. She holds out her hands and attempts a futile apology._

**Della: **Donnie, I-I'm sorry! I…I don't know what just came over me! I didn't mean to-!

**Donald: **Don't bother! _He feels the tears streaming down his face. _I don't wanna hear it!

**Della: **_Now Della is desperate to apologize. _No! Wait! Listen! Donald, please me talk! I-!

**Donald: **So this how it is, huh? That's how you really feel?

**Della: **No! No, no! That's not it all!

**Donald: **Fine! Do what you want! See if I care! If this is how you're gonna be! If you're willing to ignore that your kids want a Mom instead of the stars just to satisfy your own ego and selfish desires for space travel then you can get someone else to burden your responsibilities because I refuse to be there for someone as self-centred and selfish as you to do it!

_Now Della is hurtfully heartbroken and feels emotionally betrayed by her brother and his words. She feels tears well up in her eyes as she angrily glares at her brother, feeling like he's breaking his promise that he'd always be there for her._

**Della: **Fine! If you don't want to be there for me then don't ever come near me and my babies again Angry Bird!

**Donald: **That's fine with me! I hope you're happy with yourself Dumbella! Because I'm not happy with you! And I probably won't be ever again!

**Della: **That goes double for me!

_They vehemently glare at each other one more time before storming off in opposite directions. Della is pushing her pram with her eggs inside but stops for a bit, tearfully feeling guilty for the argument she just caused. Donald stops in his place and sadly contemplates how hard he was on his sister._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Della lets all her tears flow freely down her face feeling an incredible amount of guilt and self-hatred over her words that day as she stares at the picture of her and Donald, feeling that he wasn't the one breaking his promise. She was by not considering his feelings like she had promised to do twice._

**Della: **Donnie…I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you. And I never should've said those awful things to you and broke your heart like that. You weren't the one breaking your promise. I was. But I promise…when I come home I'll make things right.

* * *

_Donald lets his tears drop down on the picture, feeling remorse for what he said to his sister that day and for also breaking his heart._

**Donald: **Del. I'm really sorry for what I said. It wasn't right of me to say all those things about you. If I could turn back time before you disappeared I would apologize and make it up to you straight away.

_He takes a good look at the Walkman before turning it on to listen to the twin's favourite song and this time he sings along with it._

* * *

**Brother–sister song**

**Donald: **_**Here's to my sister remember every day  
No matter what I've said, here's what I'd like to say  
I will always love you, be with you to the end  
And when no one else is a round, I will be your friend **_

_Donald looks straight up at the stars, two of them being constellations that take the shape of his and Della's face. Donald starts moving his body left and right as he gets into the groove of the music._

_**Cause I love my sister, and I always will  
I'm proud to be your brother, that's how I feel  
Someday when we're far away and the miles keep us apart  
I'm gonna whisper, "I love my sister,"  
And you'll know it in your heart**_

* * *

_Della is singing her part of the song as though she could sense that Donald is playing the music right now._

**Della: **_**Here's to my brother remember every day  
No matter what I've said, here's what I'd like to say  
I will always love you, be with you to the end  
And when no one else is a round, I will be your friend**_

_Della looks straight up at the stars and the Earth. She's thinking about her home, her boys, Daisy, Uncle Scrooge and Donald. Della starts moving her body left and right as she gets into the groove of the music._

_**Cause I love my brother, and I always will  
I'm proud to be your sister, that's how I feel  
Someday when we're far away and the miles keep us apart  
You will discover, I love my brother  
And you'll know it in your heart**_

* * *

_(Split Screen) Now the both of them are singing in unison at the exact same time._

**Donald & Della: **_**Someday when we're far away and the miles keep us apart**_

**Donald: **_**I'm gonna whisper, "I love my sister," **_

**Della: **_**You will discover, I love my brother **_

**Donald & Della: **_**And we'll know it in our hearts! **__Both brother and sister hold up their hands, Donald reaches out for the moon and closes his hand while Della does the same with Earth._

* * *

_After singing their song Della stares deeply at her Wayfinder reminding her of the unbreakable connection between her and Donald._

* * *

_Donald is looking deeply at his Wayfinder as he's reminded of the powerful and strong bond between him and Della. One he refuses to let go._

**Donald:** Della, I know you're alive out there somewhere and I know you're trying to find a way to get home. I'll keep waiting for you, forever if I have to. I really miss you Della.

* * *

**Della: **Donald, I promise I'm going to keep doing my best to come back home and I won't stop until I do. I really miss you Donald. And I'll always love you no matter what.

* * *

_(Split Screen) Together, the Duck Twins hold up their respective Wayfinders to the air as Donald stares at the stars and the moon with a hopeful smile and Della stares at the Earth with the same expression, solemnly thinking about each other and how much they miss one another._

* * *

**And this is the end of Tales of the Duck Twins. This is how it all started for Donald and Della Duck. I hope you all enjoed this story.**

**References**

**Avengers: Infinity War - Invisible Drax scene**

* * *

**(Special thanks to J. Tom for helping me out with this story and providing ideas)**

* * *

**(Ending Credits)**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Russi Taylor as Young Donald (Posthumous role)**

**Paget Brewster as Della Duck & Young Della**

****David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck****

**Danny Pudi as Huey Duck**

**Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck**

**Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck**

**Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack**

**Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley**

**Micheal Douglas as Quackmore Duck**

**Karen Gillan as Hortense McDuck**

**Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake**

**Elizabeth Olsen as Matilda McDuck**

**David Kaye Duckworth**

**Paul F. Tompkins as Young Gladstone  
**

**Tom Kenny as Young Fethry  
**

**Eric Bauza as Grandpappy Beagle & BankJob Beagle**

**Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle**

* * *

**(Please Review. I'd really appreciate it.)**


End file.
